Bite
by Wendy402
Summary: It wasn't my decision. It was never my choice in the first place. "Why did you come here?" He whispered as he licked my neck and bit into my veins. "I don't know." I answered as I closed my eyes, tears silently falling.
1. Arrival

**This story will be a little more mature than the stories I usually write, like some making out scenes and maybe some bloody scenes but no lemons and super disguising gruesome things. I don't know when I'll update but hopefully soon.**

* * *

I stood among the rest of the crowd on the bus. The bumpy road and how close everyone was squished together was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

It was a freaking 3 hour journey. My first bus ride took about 45 minutes, changing to metro that took about two hours, and finally changing back to bus.

Where exactly was this place I was going to? If it wasn't because the orphanage I used to live in decided that it was time I went away for high school, I wouldn't be on this extremely uncomfortable ride going to the middle of nowhere.

Of course, I was grateful for the 16 years that the orphanage took care of me, not to mention the nuns there were very gentle and kind, but I just didn't want to leave.

I missed my time there.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought about my friends there and how sad everyone was when they knew I was going to leave.

I hastily wiped my tears away with my free hand, my other holding my suitcase.

The announcer said the next stop monotonously and I checked the small paper I held tightly with the address and directions were scribbled on. I was to get off here.

The doors slid open and I fought my way out, hitting many people with my suitcase and apologizing numerous times.

When the bus drove away, I stared at my surroundings. This really _was _in the middle of nowhere.

There were trees and plants, but other than that, the place was deserted. I looked at the small paper I still held and double-checked the address, but it was right.

_"Mikan-chan, we already set up a new home for you to live at while you're going to the new high school. I'm sure you'll love it there. They'll come pick you up at the bus stop where you drop off." _

The words of my favorite nun replayed in my mind and I instantly looked around myself, looking for a person, even a _shadow_, but I was all alone.

"They'll come pick me up. Yeah right." I mumbled under my breath as I stood there awkwardly, not a single sound heard.

Suddenly I jumped, hearing some bushes rustle. I got into a karate pose and slowly, slowly, advanced towards the rustling bush.

"I-Is someone there?" I wanted to sound brave and threatening, but it came out weak, like I was desperate to find another person there—which I was.

"You're Mikan Sakura?" A shadow appeared from the bush. I was startled and frightened but I nodded shakily. The male that stood before me was in a black hoodie and black jeans with a black cap that completely covered his face. Everything he wore was black.

He gave me a nod and motioned me to follow him. He led me through bushes and strange paths in the forest and I was starting to wonder why I continue to follow him when he didn't even introduce himself. I guess the fact that he knew my name was enough to make me trust him wholly.

I really need to change my bad habit of trusting everyone I see.

It must have been an hour of walking. Where exactly was he taking me?

"E-Eto...Where exactly are we going?" I stuttered out as I dodged a low hanging branch.

"Home." Was his simple reply as he continued walking, hands in his pockets as if we were walking on a normal road without the trees and bushes blocking our way.

"Where exactly is this 'home' then?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. I didn't even realize he stopped walking until I bumped into him. I noticed he didn't even flinch.

"'Home' is there." I gawked because the place he was pointing to was a _huge_ mansion. Though it was beautiful, it was evidently old. I mused how after such a huge forest there was a plain like this. The grass smelled sweet and soft under my flats. I really wanted to take off running and roll around like a cat.

I wonder how a nap would feel like here?

"Who lives with you?" I asked cheerfully, itching to run towards the mansion and explore it, but I didn't dare move without the owner's permission.

"No one." He answered flatly and made his way towards his house. I had to jog in order to catch up with his long strides.

"But the mansion is so huge. It's a waste if you live by yourself." I commented as the mansion only grew bigger as we got closer.

"I don't live alone anymore." His voice had a hint of annoyance, but most of it sounded a little relieved.

"I guess so." I whispered, not really knowing how to answer. Then it suddenly hit me that I was going to live _alone_ with a boy. I started to feel nervous and a little scared. He better not be a rapist.

As soon as he opened the door, I was even more awed, if that was even possible. The inside didn't look old at all, though it was very dark, tainted red in some places because of the sunlight that tried to get in but was blocked by heavy curtains.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked another question as I scanned my surroundings. There was a giant staircase in the center that split off to the left and right sides of the mansion. Most of the windows were closed and curtained. Several paintings dotted the walls.

Somehow I started to feel spooked out.

"I don't like the light." He answered and took my suitcase. Aw, what a gentlemen.

"I'll show you around the house and go over some rules." He stated coldly as he started up the stairs. Rules? Aw man.

He led me through many rooms, the library, dining room, kitchen, study, music room and finally my room.

He also showed me the school I would be going to, Gakuen Alice, that was right next to his house. It must be a twenty minute walk there. Gakuen Alice was a giant school, almost like a castle, with huge school grounds. I couldn't wait to meet everyone there.

His rules were simple enough to remember. Do not disturb him when he's in his room, unless it's very important, knock when I need something, and not to wander around into rooms that he didn't show me.

"That's it. My room is two rooms down, if you need me." He stated and then walked off, hands in his pockets.

"U-um..." I had no idea what to say. Thank you? Then I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Wait!" He turned around casually has he waited for me to speak.

"What's your name?" I asked shyly.

I knew my life would change after coming here, but I never knew it would change so dramatically.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

**Yep the first chapter is super short BUT I swear that the next chapter will be longer. I swore to myself when I first started writing that I'll finish one story before another, but I guess I lied. :P I've sorta 'completed' my other story, Crush, and I'm almost done with A Kiss, a Hug and a Goodbye so I guess I'll just post some new stories and see people's reaction about them first before I decide if it's a good story to post. **

**R&amp;R Please! Help out this sad and lonely writer! **


	2. Dinner

**Update! I'm so happy that lots of people like this story already, even though I didn't put much into the first chapter. Hopefully I'll gain more followers and favorites, not to mention _reviews_ as I write more. I'll add little flashback info in the beginnings to fill you guys up a little. They'll be explained later on.**

**P.S: I know that by definition, 'vampire' means a corpse that comes out at night to suck people's blood, but in this story, they are living just like humans, but are 'immortal' and have special abilities. **

* * *

_"Why would you ever take the girl in?"_

_"Because _they_ asked me to."_

_"That's it? Just because _they_ wanted you to? When did you become _their_ dog?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"I took her in because she was special. _They_ either wanted her gone, or locked up."_

* * *

How annoying. Taking in a human girl was my limit. If she does anything stupid, I'll kill her. I don't need any more trouble than I already have.

The sun was killing me, literally. The heat and the light emitted from the sun was so horrifying I had to wear a hat in order to block it out my eyes.

I haven't crossed the Northern Forest for years, and now, after so many years, I had to go out of my little sanctuary, just for a girl.

My first impression of her was ordinary. Just plain ordinary, like the girls you see everywhere else. There was absolutely nothing special about her, other than her childish hairstyle.

She looked frightened, but I suppose that was normal. Everyone would be afraid of me, but I figured she didn't know anything from how she followed me without any hesitation.

I realized I didn't even bother to introduce myself.

I didn't say a word to her as we walked. I wanted nothing to do with her, I wanted no contact.

"E-Eto...Where exactly are we going?" She asked me nervously. Figured she wouldn't trust me wholly. Who would?

"Home." I answered simply and continued walking, picking up my pace. We were almost there.

"Where exactly is this 'home' then?" She asked again. Stupid, watch where you're going.

"'Home' is there." I pointed to my mansion, the mansion my fucking parents left me. She accidentally bumped into me and I flinched, but she didn't seem to notice.

She stared at my house with awe. Perhaps she's never been to a mansion. We started making our way there after a few minutes and I didn't even realize I was quickening my pace.

"Who lives with you?"

"No one." What did she expect?

"But the mansion is so huge. It's a waste if you live by yourself." What an idiot.

"I don't live alone anymore." I answered. Half of me hated that fact of this girl intruding my only sanctuary, but though I have no idea why, my other half was relieved. Perhaps I've been alone for so long, I'm glad another living thing is there.

I mentally sighed in relief once I got inside my sanctuary. I quickly slipped in, taking her luggage so that she could walk faster. I needed to go somewhere dark, _now._

I showed her around the house, telling her a few rules before leading her to her bedroom.

Finally, I could escape to my own room. I was just about to turn, when I heard her call.

"Wait!" I turned around slightly, stopping in my tracks.

"What's your name?" She asked shyly. I smirked inwardly. If she's going to live with me, might as well make it fun.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

My first thought when I entered my room was wow.

The room was _huge_ and utterly beautiful. Tables and chairs were decorated with gold while the walls were painted light pink, my favorite color.

I wonder if he had it painted that color just for me?

I giggled at how stupid I was. He wouldn't have done that.

I walked around the room, amazed that there was a TV, couch and a small table. In the bathroom, there was a bathtub as big as a swimming pool (literally) and a golden shower.

The best part was, my bedroom. It wasn't as fancy as the other rooms but to me, it was prettier than any of those. I squealed at the king sized princess bed and couldn't help but jump on it, feeling the silky soft mattress under my weight.

I sighed in delight.

Still lying on the bed, I scanned the room, seeing a dressing table against the far right wall, a small couch next to the bed, a desk and...

Oh my god, is that a walk-in closet?

I quickly rushed to it, opening it wide and walking in, awed by all the dresses and casual clothes that were already ready for me. I barely even needed to unpack my clothes. The only things that were missing were my undergarments, which would have been weird if Natsume actually went to buy me some.

Speaking of which, are these even my size? Some looked too big and some too small.

I went through the different clothes and decided to try on a high neck button-down tan blouse with laces from the neck to the area above the chest and a chocolate bow. I looked around for something to match my blouse when my eye fell on a simple chocolate brown mini skirt.

To my utter surprise, the clothes fit like the cover of a book. How did he know my size? Stalker!

I decided to let my hair down today, just to match my new clothes.

I twirled happily and in front of the mirror. I looked pretty good in these clothes.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" I cursed myself for stuttering, my face burning hot from embarrassment. I'm so glad he didn't come in.

"Dinner is ready." His cold voice was muffled a bit by the door, and I quickly nodded, but then remembered I was on the other side of the door.

"Okay! I'll be right down." I heard his footsteps fading. I hastily fixed my skirt and hair, before opening my room door and went downstairs, trying hard to remember the directions to the dining room.

This house is too big.

I let out a sigh of relief as I finally found the dining room. It was dark, like everywhere else in the mansion other than my room, but otherwise very fancy. Walls were painted white and gold with famous paintings dotting them. There was a long antique dining table in the center, filled with hundreds of different foods.

"I'm sorry it took me such a long time. I kind of got lost." I apologized sheepishly. I hope he isn't angry.

He was sitting at the end of the table, eating silently. I stared, realizing it was my first time seeing his face. He was beyond handsome, with dark raven hair and crimson eyes. What a weird eye color, are they contact lenses? He wore a simple white button-down dress shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Like what you see?" He smirked playfully at me, his crimson eyes focusing on me. I blushed deep red, embarrassed. So this was how he is? What a jerk.

"Of course not!" I huffed before sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"Hey." He called. I glared at him, which he only chuckled at.

"Come sit next to me." He ordered. I gulped and stared at him, unsure. He lifted a perfect eyebrow and patted the chair next to him. My body seemed to move by itself and before I knew it, I obediently sat next to him.

His eyes scanned my clothing and then stared at me for a heartbeat, obviously knowing I wore the clothes he bought me, but made no comment.

"Eat anything you want." He stated before he started eating again. I scanned the full table and my mouth started to water. There were different kinds of meat, fish, vegetables, sea food, so much more that I could only imagine.

I excitedly took all the food that smelled and looked delicious. I never ate such fancy food all my life, the orphanage only had meat once in a while.

"I couldn't tell that you eat like a pig." Came his rude remark. I glared at him and huffed, swallowing a piece of tasty pork.

"I do _not _eat like a pig. I just never eaten anything like these before. Did you cook these?" I couldn't help by ask. He shook his head.

"My chefs cooked them." He answered simply before taking a sip from his wine glass. The glass was filled with a red liquid, but I don't think it's wine since he couldn't be much older than me, sixteen.

"Chefs?" I asked, taking my attention off his drink. I took a sip of my own orange juice. He nodded before clapping his hands twice. Right on cue, two girls, perhaps a little older than us, appeared.

They looked like twins, one with pink hair and the other with navy blue.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san. My name is Anna," the pink haired girl introduced, "and this is my sister, Nonoko." They both bowed formally. I smiled at them, they seemed very friendly.

"It's nice meeting you as well, Anna, Nonoko!" They smiled back at me and for a second, I saw pity in their eyes.

"Get some more for me." Natsume ordered, holding up his now empty wine glass. The two girls paused for a second before nervously bowing and took the wine glass.

"Why do they seem so nervous?" I asked before continue eating. He shrugged and continued eating as well.

"Tell me about yourself." I almost chocked.

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself." He rolled his eyes and repeated. I gulped nervously. Was I really going to tell a stranger about myself? I glanced at him, finding him leaning on his palm as his crimson eyes watched me expectantly.

"My..." I took a deep breath.

"My parents died after I was born...They...They were murdered. I was spared and taken to an orphanage where I lived for all my life. They took me in and treated me kindly like I was their own child. I've always wanted to know who my parents were, but the nuns always said they didn't know. They seemed to know something but just never told me." I started poking my food.

"There was one nun who treated me horribly. She always called me a monster or something." I didn't even know I was frowning until Natsume started laughing. I frowned even more.

"What's so funny?" I asked, anger rising.

"Nothing." He answered, still laughing.

"Tell me!" I demanded, standing up and leaning closer to him. He grinned at me, humor clearly written in his beautiful eyes.

"The fact that they called you a monster. It's funny." He laughed again. Anna and Nonoko stiffly put down his newly filled glass and Natsume only gave them a slight nod, before laughing again.

"How is that funny!?" I screamed, clearly annoyed now. Slowly his laughing died down and he just stared at me.

"Well, that's because _I'm_ a monster."

* * *

**I hope I can update faster this week because I have break for the whole week! *Squeal* Anyways, how do you think Mikan will react to his comment? What do you think Natsume will do? There will be more Mikan's POV in this story than Natsume, but I think it'll be more interesting if I put some of his POV as well. I won't write any _'__Natsume's POV:' _so it might be a little confusing at times. I'll try my best not to get it too confusing, but if there are any questions about who's talking then please review or PM me and I'll explain. **

**R&amp;R Please!**


	3. First Day

**I've never had that many reviews for only 2 chapters in my life. Thanks to all my readers!**

* * *

_"All humans are our enemies. Have you forgotten who killed you parents?"_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Then watch. She'll leave you like all humans have left us. She'll betray you like all humans have betrayed us. We are only monsters to them."_

* * *

"Well, that's because _I'm_ a monster." Shit. I was definitely _not_ supposed to blurt that out. The girl hasn't even been here for a full day, and yet I'm already telling her about myself.

She looked surprised for a second, before forcing out a laugh.

"W-What do you mean?" She was obviously pretending to smile. I just stared before shrugging. She's going to know sooner or later.

"I'm a vampire." She laughed again, more sincere this time.

"Vampires don't exist." She giggled a little.

"You're weird." I rolled my eyes at her. Oh, _I'm_ weird.

"Don't believe me?" I challenged playfully.

"Nope." She said confidently. I licked my lips slowly, showing her my long, sharp fangs. Her eyes widened in disbelief. I only grinned wider.

The animalistic side of me was starting to show, forcing it's way out of my rational mind. My senses became sharper and all I could think about was how delicious she smelled.

"Then let me prove it."

* * *

His sentence only got me more unsettled then it already was.

Vampires don't exist. They were only myths, stories that people told to scare. This boy in front of me was definitely _not_ a vampire.

I couldn't help but repeatedly chant in my head, forcing myself to believe that he was only a crazy boy trying to play a not-so-funny prank on me.

That is, until he showed me his fangs. I backed away from him slowly, leaning as far as the chair would let me. He grabbed my wrist tightly, making me wince at the pain.

He dragged me roughly up the stairs, stalking towards my room, until I realized that we were going to _his_ room.

I panicked, screaming and yelling bloody murder hoping Nono and Anna would hear and rush to help me, but no help came. No one heard.

Was I going to die?

Natsume slammed open the door harshly, making the door rebound loudly and bounce back.

He threw me on his kingsized bed. I was cornered. His crimson eyes were void of emotion, glowing in the darkness of the room.

I was scared stiff.

I wanted to run, to scream for help, but my body wouldn't budge. He continued to come towards me, slowly, slowly like a predator wondering where to strike first.

Finally he crawled on the bed, only inches away from where I was. I continued to back away as he crept towards me, centimeter by centimeter. Not even a second later, I was already at the edge of the bed, if I backed up anymore I would fall.

He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. His touch gave me goosebumps. I stared desperately at his eyes, begging for him to let me go.

He gently brushed the hair surrounding my neck to one side, leaving the left side of my neck bare.

I continued to stare into his glowing crimson eyes, but they no longer saw me.

His freezing and emotionless blood red eyes were the exact opposite to his gentle and warm touches.

His eyes focused for a second, returned my gaze before leaning closer.

He gave my cold and dry lips a warm and strong kiss, the kind that would leave you daydreaming and begging for more. He dominated me so quick it scared me.

I whispered his name as he leaned in closer still. He gave the delicate skin of my neck a lingering kiss before giving it a slow, wet lick.

I gasped.

My eyes were hazy from the pleasure. He was so skilled, how many people has he done this to?

He pulled back and watched me for a second. It was hard for me to concentrate on him when all I could think about was the sensation he just gave me, how warm his lips were on mine, how wet his tongue was on my neck.

Without warning, he dove towards me and opened his mouth wide, showing his terrifyingly sharp fangs before he sunk them deep into my veins.

I cried out in pain. It was unbearable.

Tears pooled around my eyes as I heard him sucking slowly, the pain increasing each second.

My vision blurred and I saw black dots only moments later.

I wanted to tell him to stop, to struggle out of his iron grip but I didn't dare. I couldn't do anything.

Feeling lightheaded, I no longer could think.

When he finally pulled away, the world spun around me.

I slumped on him and blacked out.

* * *

I wanted to laugh at how scared she looked. How long was it since I last saw a girl that looked like her now?

I found my eyesight unfocused, all I relied on was my senses. I led her up to my room, even _I _know I was being rough on her, but it wasn't like I had control over myself.

She smelled so deliciously tempting I wanted to just bite her right there, but I decided against it. The last thing I need is the two chefs catching me biting her.

I threw her on my bed, at least it would be a tiny bit more comfortable for her. We both knew she was cornered, and I watched in amusement at her futile attempts to back away.

Her lips were soft against mine, and I couldn't help but remember the time five years ago.

Her neck was so inviting, I was unable to hold back any longer. It's rare for me to lose control like this.

What was this girl doing to me?

She whispered my name as I continued to kiss her, giving me a ridiculous sense of pride. I gave her smooth skin a long lick, loving the taste of her skin.

Biting into her like others would to an apple, I sucked slowly, savoring the taste of the sweet liquid pouring out of her wound.

Her blood filled me up and satisfied me like no other person did. I couldn't get enough of her. I drank her blood like a parched animal, wanting to drink every last drop of that heavenly liquid.

I growled lightly, urging to control my raging want. When I finally pulled away, she went limp on the bed and passed out. I went too far.

Her wound continued bleeding, staining my sheets slightly. I leaned over and licked it clean, making sure I wouldn't lose my mind again. I rummaged through my drawer, praising my luck when I found a bandaid.

I licked my lips, tasting her sweet blood in the corners of my mouth. I would have to clean that up soon.

I delicately ran my fingers on her bandaged skin, frowning and wondering what to do with the unconscious girl.

I sighed and carried her bridal style to her own room which was conveniently only two rooms down. I laid her down gently on the bed, tucking her in so she wouldn't catch a cold.

Double checking that she was fine, just a little pale, I walked out her room, closing the door silently, and called to Nono and Anna.

They came quickly, paler then they were originally.

"Get her a cup of water and a small plate of cherries." I ordered coldly at the two girls. They weren't much of a bother, but I wasn't the type to get engaged with people.

They nodded quickly before disappearing. I sighed and groggily went back to my own room, giving her door one last glance.

* * *

I woke up feeling awfully lightheaded, the room spinning around me. My first thought was that it was very, very dark. I squinted, trying to adjust to the dark, and read the clock that was on the bedside table using the little amount of moonlight.

It was already one in the morning. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, only to find a large bandaid on the side of my neck.

Everything that happened only a few hours ago came like a movie, giving me a splitting headache.

"Am I a vampire now?" I asked myself silently shaking with fear. I've heard that if you get bitten by a vampire you will turn into a vampire as well.

I checked my teeth, deciding that they weren't any sharper and sighed in relief. I tossed and turned on the bed for a few minutes, before deciding that I won't be getting sleep anytime soon.

I stood up shakily, immediately getting hit by a wave of dizziness. I took hold of the wall, trying to balance myself before taking small steps to test myself out. I found a cup of water and a small plate of cherries on my bedside table, smiling a little at how nice Natsume was.

I guess it was only his natural need to drink human blood, like it was our natural need to eat animal meat and veggies.

I popped a cherry into my mouth, loving the sweetness. I wandered around my gigantic room, which was basically a house on it's own, before deciding to try and go back to sleep.

I closed my eyes, turning around trying to find a comfortable position before willing myself to go to sleep.

Half an hour passed before I groaned in annoyance. Why won't I go to sleep!?

I pushed off my covers and sat up straight. Back in the orphanage, I used to sleep with the younger children all the time because they had nightmares or just didn't like to sleep alone. Old habits die hard.

I crawled out my room silently and tiptoed down the hallway, remembering the route Natsume dragged me through, and stopped in front of his room.

I took a ragged breath before lifting my hand up to knock.

"What do you want?" Natsume opened the door before I could even knock. He was wide awake, in a plain T-shirt and sweatpants. Damn he looked hot.

My whole face went up in flames as he leaned against the doorframe, waiting for me to explain myself.

"I-I couldn't sleep..." I muttered quietly, staring at the floor instead of his intense gaze.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He asked coldly, not moving an inch from his position and continued to stare at me.

"C-Can...Can...I..." I fumbled with my words, my face heating up even more. I bet I looked stupid.

"Can you what?" He growled, making me flinch a little.

"Can I sleep with you?" I whispered so quietly that I prayed he didn't hear. But he did. And he laughed.

"Are you crazy?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." I stated dumbly, staring at him as he continued to laugh.

"_You're _asking _me_ if you could _sleep _with me?" Apparently that was funny because he started laughing again. Then it hit me how ironic it was.

Only hours ago did he bite me, and then I went ahead and asked if I could sleep with a _vampire_. But wasn't I the one who was supposed to laugh? A _human _asking a _vampire_ if they could _sleep_ with him. A normal vampire would agree immediately and take the first chance to prey again.

But he didn't. He just continued laughing like it was the funniest joke in history.

"Please?" I asked quietly. I wonder why I wasn't scared, but I just had a feeling that he wouldn't hurt me.

He stared at me for a heartbeat, seeing how serious I was. He sighed reluctantly and let me in.

I quickly jumped on his bed, stretching out and feeling warmer than I did minutes ago. It felt so comfortable.

I heard Natsume chuckle lightly on the other side of the room, his beautiful eyes trained on me. They looked so different from the cold ones I saw when he was trying to bite me.

I motioned for him to come over and patted the spot next to me. He shook his head slowly.

"I might try to bite you again." He stated softly. What a sweet guy.

"It's ok." I called softly, persistently petting the bed like you would to attract a kitten's attention.

He hesitated before sauntering towards me, looking so relaxed.

The bed dipped delicately at his weight before I pulled him down so he was lying down as well.

I giggled at his surprised expression.

"You're really crazy." He muttered quietly. I only giggled more.

"But you won't hurt me." I stated. He stared at me for a second before stretching out on the bed like a cat.

"I don't make promises." He said.

"I can tell you won't." I don't even know why I was so sure, but I felt more confident at what I said now then anything else I've said.

"It's hard to hold back." He whispered, staring at me with those glowing red eyes.

"Why?" I asked slowly, completely attracted to his eyes.

"You smell so good." He mumbled as he nuzzled my bandaged neck gently. I giggled as his hair tickled my face.

I didn't comment, but I snuggled closer to him, like it was normal to do. He tensed for a second, before relaxing and wrapped an arm around me.

I guess my first day here wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Who else that read this knew that cherries could help make more blood? Natsume was pretty thoughtful, eh? I don't want any reviews telling me that it isn't normal for a girl to snuggle with a boy she barely knew because hell this story is about vampires and nothing is normal in those stories. Anyways, I'm hoping the little flashback scenes in the beginning of the chapter will start to make you guys think about these two people's pasts.**

**R&amp;R Please!**

**BTW if any of you guys are interested in Koko, or Mikan, or Koko _and_ Mikan, or want something to read, then please check out my fairly new fic, Frozen Secrets!**

**Frozen Secrets: Everyone has secrets. Kokoroyomi is no different. No one has ever known who he is and where he's from. Those secrets are never to be told, and never to be known. Perhaps...they will finally be leaked.**

**Not many people like or know this pairing so I just want to advertise them a little. Don't mind me if you really don't wanna check it out. :P**


	4. Friends

**Break ended last week (unfortunately) and now it'll take me a much longer time to update with all the crazy school stuff in my life again...Sigh...Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

_"The girl cannot stay."_

_"I will not allow you to kill our daughter! She's innocent!"_

_"Fine. Then we'll let _you, _the closest people to her, to _destroy_ her. We want her _gone_ by morning."_

* * *

"Sakura-san!"

I groaned in annoyance. Someone was persistently calling my name and shaking me. I snuggled deeper into the sheets, my feet cold, but I remembered warmth only a few minutes ago.

"Sakura-san, you'll be late!"

I groaned again, feeling the sheets being pulled away. I cracked open one of my eyes, adjusting to the dark room when I saw Anna's face.

"Good morning..." I mumbled as I yawned and stretched out. My hands slid over the bed to find myself all alone.

"Sakura-san, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." Anna said hurriedly before throwing some neatly folded clothes at me.

She bowed before hastily leaving the room, closing the door along the way. I sighed before I groggily stood up, making my way to the door as well. I walked towards my room in a zombie trance, the house as dark as ever, making it feel just like night.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and then stepping out feeling much more awake. Walking over to my bed, I looked over my new uniform for the first time.

It was very simple, yet pretty. Not something I would wear outside of school, but pretty. It was a simple white collared long-sleeved shirt. A umber cardigan with gold trimmings was to be worn over it matched with a plaid khaki mini-skirt, and finally black knee-length boots.

Tying the emerald ribbon around my collar, I twirled in front of the mirror, seeing how perfect a fit the uniform was. I combed my hair, wincing every time I felt a knot, before tying them into my everyday pigtails.

Going down the stairs quickly, I found no one in the living room.

_Must be in the dining room. _I made my way there quickly, almost a jog, and sighed in relief when I saw Natsume sitting there.

"Good morning!" I called cheerfully, successfully catching his attention.

"Hn." He replying simply before continuing eating. I pouted and sat next to him, taking my serve of food.

"At least greet me with a little more enthusiasm..." I grumbled softly before Nono set down a plate of eggs for me.

"Hyuuga-sama isn't much of a morning person, so he's more grumpy in the morning." I nodded my head silently, thanking her for the food before glancing at Natsume.

Surely, he looked very grumpy and annoyed. His hair was messy,—did he even brush it?—and his uniform was put on carelessly. His cardigan was unfastened all the way down, his white shirt inside had the top few buttons unbuttoned.

My face started to heat up when he slowly returned my gaze. Why did he look so _hot?_

"Quit staring at me already, stalker." He stated teasingly before cracking a grin. My eyes widened in disbelief and my face went redder than before.

"As if _I _want to stare at you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, making him lift one of his delicate eyebrows.

"I think you would."

"As if!" I screamed so loudly I thought I would have broken my voice box. He grinned again before standing up, his hands in his pockets as he sauntered towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly, alerted that he was heading for the door.

"School. Where else?" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"W-Wait for me!" I screamed, stuffing a piece of toast into my mouth and hurriedly ran towards him, hastily yelling a muffled goodbye to Anna and Nono.

He chuckled lightly when we finally made our way to the academy, me still busily munching the toast.

"Quit laughing." I mumbled and lightly slapped his arm, which only got him to laugh more.

* * *

The academy was a whole country on it's own. It was separated into six main sections: the headquarters, hospital, elementary branch, junior high, senior high, and Central Town. The Northern, Southern, Western and Eastern Woods surrounded the academy, separating Natsume's house and the academy.

I couldn't wait to take a look at the school!

"Am I in the same class as you?" I asked cheerfully, staring at everything that fascinated me.

He didn't answer, instead continued walking like he didn't hear me. I repeated my question and this time he stopped walking, making me bump into him.

"Ow! Don't suddenly stop!" I scolded lightly, rubbing my nose. He turned around slightly, stared at me coldly, giving me a chill down my spine. He looked as if he was seeing me for the first time, seeing a _prey_ that he couldn't wait to destroy.

"Don't go around recklessly. You won't last very long if you do that." He muttered, his voice piercing through me, before turning back around and started walking, his hands in his pockets, back straight and calm as if nothing happened.

I stayed silent on the way to the classroom, not daring to say anymore. He led me through a few hallways before we reached a pair of giant double oak doors.

The classroom was very noisy and _gigantic_. The second the doors flew open, all eyes were on us. Natsume calmly walked in, not even acknowledging the eyes that were trained on him.

I gulped nervously before jogging to catch up with him, feeling the whole class's eyes boring into me. I didn't dare return their gazes.

I sat next to Natsume on a bench at the end of the room. He threw his legs on the table and covered his face with a book, not saying a word.

A girl, with emerald curled hair and a feline face, came over with her head held high, hands on her hips and stared at me. She stood with such pride and confidence I would have believed she was a royal.

She stared at me accusingly, like I was dirt in the middle of a polished floor. The girl leaned in and gave me a sniff, sending chills down my spine.

"A human." She scoffed.

"What's a _human_ like _you_ doing with Natsume-sama?" She demanded coldly, giving me a glare.

"I...uh..." I didn't know what to say to her. Was it really that much of a deal for me to be with him?

"She's so _plain._" Another said, a boy with dirty blonde hair and fox-like eyes, stated. Insulted, I slammed by hand on the desk and stood up, giving them a glare, surprising them with my actions.

Before I could utter a word Natsume grabbed my wrist and pulled me down harshly. He stood up calmly and stared at the class. No one spoke.

"She's just another toy that _they_ forced me to keep. _They_ don't want anything happening to the girl yet, so if any of you touch a strand of her hair, I'll have to kill you." He said simply before sitting down, shooting me a glare.

I was hurt by his words. Just another _toy?_ _Forced_ to keep? Tears starting to brim my eyes, but I blinked them back and sat in silence.

Everyone stared at Natsume, silence stretched on until everyone stood up in unison and went on one knee, an arm over their knee and their heads hanging low.

"We apologize for our rudeness." They said in complete sync it scared me. They were like robots, trained especially to say this. But why were they so formal to him and called him Natsume-_sama?_

Natsume ignored them and went back to his sleeping position. Seconds later the classroom was filled with noise again, everything just now forgotten.

* * *

The first few classes went by like a blur, and I couldn't remember much of it. Our homeroom teacher was Narumi Anjo, a friendly and cheerful blonde that made me instantly like him.

Lunch came and Natsume stood up silently. No one else moved an inch while he was making his way to the door.

Natsume paused and looked back, his eyes boring into me.

"Coming or not?" He asked calmly, directing all his attention solely on me. I caught a few glares from my classmates, but I willed myself to stay calm and ignore them.

"Yeah." I called before gathering all my books and running towards him.

* * *

The cafeteria was _beautiful._ Aisles and aisles of neatly set tables lined the room, each seat with a name tag.

Natsume walked straight to his seat and I followed, not knowing where my spot was, surprised to see my name written in cursive on the name tag right next to his seat.

"Is that the girl?" I heard whispers all around me as I patiently waited for the food.

"She's so plain."

"Too ugly for Natsume-sama!"

"Ugh, is she really _following_ him wherever he goes?"

"What a bitch." I clenched the tablecloth so hard my knuckles turned white. For heaven's sake, shut the_ hell_ up! It's not like I'm deaf! These people are _beyond_ rude, and I really wanted to show them a peace of my mind but Natsume put his hand on my clenched hand and stared at me coolly.

"Don't let them get to you." He whispered before letting go of my hand, my face completely flustered, my anger forgotten.

"Mikan Sakura?" I jumped at the indifferent voice that spoke behind me. I turned my head sharply only to meet a pair of cold violet eyes.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered out dumbly as she took the seat next to me.

"Imai." Natsume greeted with a nod of his head.

"Hyuuga." She said back. I stared at them wide-eyed.

"It's rare for _him_ to bring a human girl here." The girl said simply, like that explained everything and pointed her thumb at Natsume, earning a growl. She was beautiful and seemed more mature for her age, with short black hair and calm violet eyes, an indifferent aura surrounded her.

"I'd say it's _very_ rare." Another voice spoke, a male. I turned around to see a handsome blonde sitting next to Natsume.

He stared at me for a while with his beautiful sapphire eyes before giving me a warm smile, and the word 'prince' instantly popped up in my mind.

"Whatever." Natsume mumbled irritatingly. The boy laughed.

"My name is Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend." He introduced, standing up from his seat and walked towards me, taking my hand and giving it a quick peck. High-pitched squeals erupted almost instantly at his gentlemen gesture.

"Uh...Nice to meet you too. My name is Mikan Sakura." I smiled back to him cheerfully. At least there's a person that seemed nice other than Narumi-sensei.

I turned to the girl who was leisurely sipping her cup of tea.

"What's your name?" I asked excitedly and curiously.

"Can't you read?" She asked, pointing to her name tag. I huffed at her rude remark before concentrating on the small tag.

"Hotaru Imai..." I read aloud before grinning.

"That's a lovely name!" I exclaimed, beaming widely.

"Thank you." She stated simply as she continued to sip her tea. I sulked at little at her simple answer, earning a small laugh from Ruka.

"Don't mind her. She's usually like that." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded, eager to be friends with both of them.

A loud whistle was heard and I turned around to see who it was.

"You're the new girl?" A dirty blonde asked, a smile on his face. He looked almost identical to the boy that was in my class.

"It's nice to meet you!" A friendly boy with glasses, large brown eyes and dirty blonde hair greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"My name is Yuu Tobita." He introduced and shook my hand, which I gladly returned.

"Let's be friends, okay?" He asked me so joyfully I could only laugh and nod.

"Yo, call me Mochu." A boy that was nearly bald grinned at me, and I nodded in reply.

"The name's Kokoroyomi, but everyone calls me Koko." The boy with the smile said merrily. The boy that was in my class earlier came behind him and smiled at me sheepishly.

"My name's Kitsuneme, call me Kitsu. Sorry about this morning." He laughed uncomfortably while rubbing his head.

"It's alright." I said before standing up and going over to him, putting my hand in front of him for a shake. He grinned at me before taking it.

The food was getting passed out to the student body so we all took our seats. The food was delicious, like a five star restaurant, but perhaps my good mood was what made it taste especially wonderful.

I'm glad I made new friends.

* * *

**Lots of things are going to happen later on in this group of friends. Is it just me, or is there a lot more boys in their gang then girls? Anyways, the story is only just starting!**

**R&amp;R Guys!**


	5. Hotaru

**This is chapter gives _some_ info on Natsume and the academy. There will be more of these but I most likely won't make it a whole chapter next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Why? Why did you leave!?" _

_"Please...I'm sorry. I don't love you. I never did."_

_"Who would love a monster like you?"_

* * *

My first day of school went smoothly. Other than the group that I talked to during lunch, no one else came towards me.

I noticed caution and fear when I walked past them, though I didn't understand why they feared me so much. Did I do something wrong?

Hearing the bell ring, indicating the end of school, I packed my things away, stretching my hands and letting out a sigh of relief. Natsume stood up and I hastily followed him out the door, whispers and murmurs behind me.

We walked in silence for a while before Natsume halted. I followed his gaze only to find Hotaru standing a few meters in front of us, her composure calm and prideful.

"Imai." He nodded towards and she returned it. They seemed to respect each other.

"I want to borrow Mikan for a little bit." Natsume evidently tensed at Hotaru's blunt comment.

"No." He almost growled at her and pushed me slightly behind him, as if he was trying to shield me away. I would have found that sweet if it wasn't for my confusion at their exchange.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru hissed at him.

"Are you trying to shield her from _them? _I thought your goal was only to keep her until _they_ come for her." Yet again, they mentioned 'them.' Who exactly are they talking about!? The lack of information was driving me crazy.

"Who is 'they' you guys keep talking about!?" I screamed loudly, momentarily distracting them from their bickering. Hotaru opened her voice as if to explain, before Natsume shot her a cold glare in which she returned before reluctantly sighing.

"I won't tell her." I sulked at Hotaru's words. All hope in clearing my confusion shattered.

_"But."_ Natsume snapped his head at her.

"But, how long are you going to keep these information from her? As the victim, she should know." Hotaru gave me a look that suspiciously resembled pity. Natsume huffed and crossed his arms coolly.

"It's troublesome. I don't want to get any more trouble then I already have." He stated simply and backed off a little, making the three of us form a deformed triangle.

"Take her if you want." He reluctantly said before he walked away, hands in his pockets as if he really didn't care, which he probably didn't.

Hotaru and I stared at each other for a few long seconds before she sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you a tour around the school and answer whatever I can." I nodded and quickly followed her to the Easter Woods.

* * *

"E-Eto..." I unconsciously walked a little closer to Hotaru and jumped when I heard rustling of trees.

"Why are we here?" I asked as I hooked my arm with Hotaru's, earning a whack on the head.

"We won't have any eavesdroppers or interruptions here." She explained to me and motioned for me to stop walking along with her.

She cleared her throat.

"How long have you lived in Hyuuga's house?" I blinked at her question.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you questions..." I mumbled and earned a glare.

"I ask first, then you can ask." She announced, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"So? How long have you lived in Hyuuga's house?" She repeated and I thought back.

"Hm...this is my second day living with him." Hotaru nodded her head thoughtfully at my answer.

"Did..." She hesitated.

"Did he tell you anything?" I wasn't so sure what she meant, but he did, _indeed_,tell me something.

I gulped and stared at her, not sure how to answer. She watched my reaction for a second before sighing and nodding in understanding.

"So you know."

"Know what?" Really, Hotaru has to clarify herself a little more. She groaned in annoyance and looked like she was on the verge to kill me.

"He told you he was a vampire, no?" Hotaru said it so bluntly it surprised me, and I unconsciously looked around to make sure no one was there, though I already knew we were completely isolated.

I nodded my head at her hesitantly.

"I guessed from the bandage on your neck." She pointed at the large bandaid on the side of my neck, I was so used to it I almost forgot it was there.

I whispered a small 'o' and nodded to myself.

"How did you know about...him?" I asked Hotaru who was still staring at me with her violet eyes.

"Easy. I'm also a vampire." I was completely caught off-guard. _She was a vampire too!?_

_"What!?"_ I nearly screamed at her, birds flying out of their resting areas from my loud outburst. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently across her chest.

"Yes. Now, I'll start with the basics." Hotaru cleared her throat.

"This academy is fairly new, founded in February 19, 2003." Hotaru gestured to the High School devision which was clearly visible over the tall trees.

"The academy consists of 3 types of people. One, celebrities. They usually go to classes at night, when their schedules are more free. Two, geniuses and scholars. This academy only takes in students with IQ higher than 160." I gasped at the incredible number. Were there even _people_ with that high IQ? Apparently, from the number of students here, there were.

"Finally, nobles." I stared at her. Nobles? What the heck does that supposed to mean.

"So called 'nobles' are people from extremely powerful and rich families. Of course, there are a few that come from royal families." Hotaru explained as if she could read my mind and my knees were starting to get weak. I was in a school full of _powerful, smart, _and _rich_ students!?

All of a sudden my existence felt very low.

Hotaru cleared her throat again, successfully catching my attention once again.

"There is actually a fourth type." The way she stared at me was really starting to creep me out.

"Vampires. Though we aren't called that here. The academy calls us 'Alices,' classifying us as 'the highest rank in society.' We are basically geniuses, nobles and celebrities all in one, though we rarely do celebrity jobs." I nodded slowly.

"That's also where the academy got it's name."

"But why alices?" I asked, the strange word rolling off my tongue and it sounded weird. Was it named after someone called 'Alice?'

"It's just a name, Mikan. Like, why are you named 'Mikan' and why are trees called 'trees?'" Hotaru rolled her eyes for the nth time that day.

"Alright, you win." I grinned at her, surprisingly earning a grin back.

"Of course, all other students don't know our 'true identity.' They merely adore and idolize us as the highest people in society." Hotaru sighed.

"I really wish they didn't though. It's irritating." I laughed at her expression.

"Ne, Hotaru? Can you tell me some things about Natsume?" I asked, hoping I could learn at least _something_ about my housemate, er, half-roommate.

She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anything _personal._" I sighed. Knew it.

"Though, I _can_ tell you a little about his family background." She grinned mischievously.

"It's not very _private_, after all, right?" The evil glint in her eyes proved that she was a dangerous person. A _very_ dangerous person.

I gulped and shakily nodded, earning a satisfied smile from Hotaru.

"Well then. Natsume Hyuuga is the son of Kaoru Igarashi and his father goes by the name of Yami Kuromi, but no one really knows his name." My first reaction was surprise, then confusion. Natsume was the son of the two _most powerful _people on _earth_.

"But their surnames are different, not to mention none of them have 'Hyuuga' as their last names." I commented, completely confused. Can you even have parents with different last names than you?

Hotaru nodded.

"Apparently, since Hyuuga's name _is _Hyuuga, that's Kuromi-sama's real last name. Igarashi-san's last name is her original last name, they never made their marriage public." Hotaru explained and I slowly nodded. Why would Yami Kuromi change his name? What's his real name?

"Hyuuga also has a little sister, named Aoi Hyuuga." I gasped. He has a_ sister? _Wow. Very unexpected.

Hotaru chuckled at my reaction and took out a camera, the light flashing in my face.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed, trying to blink away the light.

"Your face was priceless." She simply said before tucking the camera back into her pocket. How? I have no idea.

"Igarashi-san was killed in an accident years ago—"

"Ah! You mean when she was hit by a car accidentally? That was _huge_ news! It was all over the web for months..." I stopped short when I saw Hotaru's death glare. I coughed.

"U-Uh...Please continue..." She sighed and looked away.

"That was what the media said." I could no longer see her eyes but her tone changed and became a little softer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused with her actions. She shook her head gently.

"I can't say anymore." Hotaru stared at me intently, like she was trying to make me understand something by her eyes.

"Just remember this, Mikan. Natsume Hyuuga is a dangerous person. He can be a great ally, but if you ever become his enemy, watch out." I gulped and nervously nodded. Hotaru gave me a tender smile and took my hand.

"I like you, Mikan. That's why I don't want you to die _yet._" My eyes twitched at her statement. That was meant to make me feel better, right? Then why do I feel like it means I'm going to die either way?

"I really hope you can be the one who can save him." She whispered to herself, but I caught it anyways. I stared at her and she slowly returned my gaze.

"Hyuuga has been through many horrid things." She leaned in closer so she was only hairsbreadth away and our foreheads touched. I was suddenly soothed by her calm demeanor and closed my eyes.

"Please take care of him." She mumbled to me and I suddenly had an urge to hug her close.

We stood there, forehead to forehead, hand in hand for a few soothing moments before she pulled away and gave me a sly grin.

"I don't give information for _free, _you know." I took a nervous step back while she took a step forward.

"What do you want in return?" My voice trembled as she came even closer, her grin stretching. It seemed like she had multiple personalities, one second she was sweet and nice, then creepy or cold the next.

"I usually ask for money..." Her eyes twinkled at the word.

"...But I think my prices are too high for a normal girl like you." My eyebrows shot up.

"So what do you want me to pay you with?" The way she looked at me gave me a sense of dread.

"Just a bite..."

* * *

**Yay! I really love this fic not only because I think it's a new challenge for me but also because a lot of people seem to like it! It makes me so happy ^.^ Was Hotaru a little OOC? She'll be more in character later on I promise.**

****Btw, I was thinking making a one-shot songfic, but I'm terribly outdated in songs, so I was wondering if anyone has a good song that could be turned into a wonderful fanfic! PM or review for suggestions please. Thanks! XD** **

**R&amp;R Please!**


	6. Destined to Kill

**Yay! Wrote this up in just a day, and it seems to be getting good now, hm? Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was dark. That was always the setting. Just plain darkness._

_A girl stood there...golden hair, azure eyes..._

_There was blood. A lot of blood. It pooled around the floor, like a sea of crimson. _

_Like my eye color._

_She was crying, the beautiful girl was crying as she crouched in the sea of crimson, the snowy white dress she was wearing was stained with blood._

_I reached out to help her, trying to pull her away from the horribly red liquid, trying to save her, but she drifted away, farther and farther as I tried to catch her._

_"You're just a monster...you have no right to save someone, you can only destroy." A hoarse voice whispered in my ear, tearing me apart._

_"No..." I croaked, trying to make it stop. "Shut up!" The voice laughed, the terrifying sound echoing around the empty, dark space._

_"You cannot hid your identity forever. All of your subjects are loyal to you, but can you keep it that way? That girl will only drag you down, betray you. You must let her go."_

_The girl appeared before me again, her bright smile and warm eyes made my heart beat for her, just her. _

_But she can never be mine._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, a layer of cold sweat on my skin. I haven't had that nightmare for ages, ever since 4 years ago when everything ended.

I buried my face on my hands, hearing myself panting like I just ran a marathon. The images flashed through my eyes again, crimson, black, blonde, azure. I think I'm going to be sick.

The door clicked gently, before closing quietly.

"Natsume?" I ignored her, just keeping my head in my hands, a splitting headache forming.

"Natsume?" She called again and I heard footsteps walk towards me, the spot next to me on the couch dipping under her weight.

"You alright?" He patted my head softly and I recoiled, my whole body stiffening. I stared at her, eyes wide in surprise and shock, hair messy from the wind and her neck...

My eyes darkened at the new bandage on her neck, covering the mark underneath.

"That fucking Imai..." I swore as I ran my fingers over it.

"Hotaru only wanted something in return to the information she said..." She blurted out but instantly paled, realizing what she had said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What did she tell you?" I hissed and she winced, leaning away from me.

"N-Nothing special. She just told me some history about the school, the student requirements...Speaking of which, is it true that all students there are either rich, super smart or powerful?" I rolled my eyes at her before nodding. She really has a way to go off topic.

"What else did she tell you?" Mikan gulped nervously before shaking her head slowly, but I knew Imai said something else.

"Tell me." I growled at her and she hesitated.

"She...She told me about your parents, and that you had a little sister—your family background." She stared at me with those big hazel eyes, expecting me to throw a tantrum.

I merely blinked at her. Was that all? I don't believe Imai would _actually_ keep her promise.

"Is that all?" She nodded and I sighed. She gently touched my face and I had a urge to take a step back.

"Are you alright?" I stared at her blankly.

"You're sweating really hard, and you look pale. Did something happen?" She

elaborated and I shook my head, resting my head on my hand that was propped up by the arm of the couch.

"I just had a...dream." She stared at me for a heartbeat before she scooted closer to me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She said gently and I scoffed.

"What are you, my mom?" She giggled and I grinned. Silence engulfed us for a few moments, me staring at her as she looked away shyly. Amusing.

"Oi." She turned her head around and hummed a reply.

"Do you know the reason why you're here, with me?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"You're going to be killed." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-But why...?" She trailed off her face turning pale.

"If not killed, at least your going to be locked up." Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to blink them away, and her breaths became a little heavier and shaky.

"Who?" She whispered. "Who wants me gone?"

"The heads of the academy, also the people who keep order in our world." I referred to the world of vampires, the world underneath the facade of the humans, the dark part of this world.

"Am...A-Am I really a nuisance?" She sniffed and I almost felt sorry for her.

"No," I said like I would to a caged animal. "You're merely special." She stared at me before staring at the floor.

"I don't want to be special then." She murmured.

"Neither do I." I whispered and I saw tears in her eyes again. This time, she couldn't hold it back.

She cried, softly and quietly as if she didn't want me to hear. I watched her and I felt pity for her, a girl who was destined to be killed.

I wasn't much better, a person who was destined to kill.

I don't know what possessed me, especially because I wasn't usually the type that liked contact with others, but I hugged her.

I held her close to me, letting her cry in my shirt no matter how annoyed I will get about it later.

I whispered sweet nothings into her ear as I caressed her hair soothingly.

Then I told her about myself.

"I am...the son of the king," I whispered. "My father is the king of the other world, I, the prince."

"I hated that fact. My mom was killed, she was helping humans to finding a cure for a terrible disease, a disease that only vampire blood could cure." Slowly, her cries became mere gasps. "To other's, what she did was betrayal. Ever since ancient times, vampires and humans were always enemies, we, monsters; they, hunters."

She grasped my shirt, as if trying to pull my closer, trying to comfort me. I tightened my hold.

"My father was never there," I said bitterly. "He was always somewhere else, with other women."

"4 years ago, another human girl was sent here, to live with me. I was ordered to look after her, make sure she wouldn't leave this place, same as I am now." I kissed the top of her head, wanting comfort and she wrapped her hands around my waist, squeezing me soothingly.

"I..." My voice cracked. "I fell for her." Mikan stared at me, with those big round hazel eyes and for a second I could see _her, _in my arms again_._

"She betrayed me." I murmured in her hair and I heard her sniff. "She brought hunters here, they wanted to kill me, my whole _race._"

"Natsume..." She pulled away, and I suddenly felt very cold. "I...I didn't know..."

"I killed them," I breathed out. She must be scared. "I killed them."

* * *

So that was what happened, I thought. His mother was murdered for betrayal, his father was never there, and the women he loved had betrayed him, wanting to _kill_ him.

I cried. I cried all over again, for both of us, for this cruel fate.

He was so strong, his face was emotionless as he narrated his story. I wanted to comfort him, but I was powerless and weak. I could do nothing.

"Are you scared?" He asked me, his eyes darkening. "Are you scared of me? A murderer, a _monster_?" I shook my head violently, rewrapping my arms around him tightly, trying to tell him through my movements how much I feel for him.

I understand.

"You're not," I cooed into his ear. "You're not a murderer, you're not a monster." His strong arms circled around my waist again, his head resting on my shoulder.

"You've just been through many hard things, and now it's time you let it out." I said soothingly, wanting to let him know that he can trust me with this, even if I wasn't enough.

He didn't cry, even though he started shaking. Shaking out of what, I'm not sure. It could be sadness, anger, regret, guilt, anything.

I held him there for a few moments, letting him calm down, letting _both _of us calm down. Then he pulled away, holding me at arms length.

"You," He said through clenched teeth. "You have to leave. _Now._" I blinked. Was he throwing me out?

I held his arm out of desperation, shaking my head.

"No, please don't throw me out," I begged. "Please, let me stay here." He shook his head and rejected me.

"You'll _die_ if you stay here," He hissed. "You're destiny is better than this." He grasped my hand and started dragging me towards the door, no matter how much I yelled for him not to.

The door opened gently before we could go out, and there stood Ruka, his blonde hair perfect as always, a warm smile on his face.

"Natsume," He called. "I _thought_ it was about time you tried to sneak her away." Natsume hissed at him.

"Ruka, get out of my fucking way." Ruka shook his head apologetically, giving me a sad smile.

"She has to stay, Natsume. If you throw her out _now, _the academy will be able to find her anyways. By then, she'll be in even more danger." Ruka reasoned out, his hand on Natsume's trying to will him to let go of me.

"At least now she has a _chance _to leave." Natsume growled. "If she stays with me, she won't even have a chance."

"That's not true," Ruka countered. "You can protect her." I stared at the two males, Ruka with determined eyes and Natsume, who avoided his eyes.

"Ruka," Natsume drawled. "I _can't._ I can't protect anyone." He looked down, as if he was ashamed. Ruka shot me a glance, and I gave him a confused look.

"Just," Ruka sighed. "Just _try. _You _can _protect her if you really want to." He smiled brightly at his best friend.

"You're different from your father," Natsume finally let go of my wrist and ran his hand through his messy hair. "You are not destined to kill."

Ruka said it with such confidence, Natsume seemed to hesitate. Finally, after what seemed like a thousand years, Natsume turned towards me and ordered me to go back to my room and that dinner would be at 7.

I nodded obediently, taking slow steps to my room, wanting to listen to their conversation for just a little longer.

"Natsume," I heard Ruka whisper. "She might be able to help you."

"No," Natsume said fiercely. "I don't want to go through that ever again. She's _not_ the one for me."

I closed my room door behind me, my heart cracking a little. Fresh tears started welling up in my eyes again and I wiped them away frustratingly.

No, it couldn't be, I told myself. There's _no way._ I've been here for less than 2 days, so there's no way.

There's no way I could be in _love_ with Natsume, could there?

* * *

**Mikan is in love with a vampire, Natsume refuses to love again because he was betrayed, so what will happen now? Stay tuned!**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	7. Smelling Nice

**I haven't updated in like...forever again, right? Yeah...I'm finally on winter break and my internet isn't very good here...I'm using all my internet services to download movies :P I've got plenty of time on my hands, and that's not going to change for the next 3 weeks so hopefully I can update a little faster, but no promises! Please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_"A curse!"_

_"What a terrible omen. Such things cannot be known."_

_"Kill her. No one can know about her, she will only bring misfortune. Kill her."_

* * *

A week has passed since Natsume tried to throw me out. Ruka has been a lot nicer to me than I initially thought he would ever be. Hotaru became my best friend, and I was glad to have her company. It reassures me greatly when I'm surrounded by a group of male vampires.

I got to see the characteristics of the people around me better, and I learned much more than I had hoped since many things were still kept away from me.

Hotaru was the daughter of the Imai Corporation, and I was surprised I didn't know. Their business rank went from Yami Kuromi's company, Imai, Nogi, Yomi, Tobita, Mochiage and finally Kitsume, not to mention their companies are known worldwide.

Stupid, I thought to myself. I'm so stupid for not noticing the first time I saw and heard their names; they were everywhere on the news.

"Sakura-sama?" Yuu asked gently from across the lunch table. I snapped out of my thoughts at the call of my name.

"U-Uh, yeah?" I answered halfheartedly, still daydreaming. Natsume scoffed quietly beside me.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just seemed a little...dazed, that's all." Yuu smiled his kind smile before going back to eating gracefully.

"I..." I blinked. "I was just thinking." I answered quietly, still watching Yuu eat. He glanced up slightly, pushing his glasses back into place, but said nothing if he was feeling uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Yuu?" He stared at me patiently. I smiled at him. "Don't call me 'Sakura-sama.' Please, call me Mikan." Everyone evidently stiffened at that, except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"I-Is something alright?" I asked uneasily at the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"O-Oh! Of course, Sakura-sama." I stared at him with a brow raised.

"Call me Mikan." I repeated and Yuu seemed uneasy and flushed, but he nodded and stared at his plate nervously.

"I apologize...Mikan-chan." Yuu quickly apologized, and everyone nodded along with him. I nodded and stared at my food, but I was confused at their reaction.

Natsume leaned towards me, his mouth directly over my ear. When he breathed, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"It's impolite for them to call you by your first name." He explained. I stared at him and he stared back, lifting his perfect eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Why would it be impolite?" I asked and he cracked a mischievous smirk.

"Because they think we're an _item._" I almost slapped the stupid grin off his face.

"Me and _you?_ Never." I muttered under my breath darkly, loud enough for him to hear and he snorted.

Of course, I could only_ hope_ we could be an item.

He sipped his drink elegantly. I stared at the red liquid that filled his spotless wine glass, and my eyes traveled to the glasses of the others, only to find an identical liquid in each of their glasses. My eyes stared back at my own glass, finding it filled with soda.

I recognized it as a drink Natsume drank each night at dinner. I itched to ask what it was, but something told me to find a privater place to talk, so I let it slip.

* * *

School ended quickly. Another day of school has passed. I sighed in relief when I exited the large gates of the academy, loving the cool air against my skin and washing the stress out of my bones.

"Mikan Sakura?" I turned around only to face Sumire Shouda and her friend, Wakako Usami, was it?

"Y-Yes?" I asked immediately and mentally cursed myself for stuttering. I couldn't help it, this girl was really intimidating!

She snorted at me before she leaned in closer and...sniffed at me? She pulled back with a jolt, exchanging glances with her friend.

"Y-You..." She pointed accusingly. "Who exactly _are_ you?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ha? I'm Mikan Saku—"

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped rudely. I narrowed my eyes at her, unconsciously tapping me foot with impatience.

She sighed.

"You...You smell good." My head snapped at her in surprise. _What? _

"What?" I asked dumbly and she gave me a nervous glance. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"It's not a _natural smell_... Well, I mean it_ is_, but..." I wasn't understand a _thing _she was saying. I gave her a blank look and she crossed her arms before sighing in defeat.

"Your blood," She finally said. "It smells good." I stared at her with my eyes wide, my surroundings seemed to spin.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want a bite." She stated firmly but I could already see parts of her fangs sticking out, and were those...ears on the top of her head?

"I...Uh..." I murmured quietly, not sure what to say.

"I don't know why you smell so good, but you better be careful. Especially at night." Sumire turned around with her friend and prepared to walk away.

"Just a friendly advice, because I don't want to see anyone else dying." She whispered before walking away with the grace of a cat.

I stood there dumbfounded for a while, not so sure how I should comprehend our short conversation.

"Mikan-chan!" I turned around at the sound of my name and found Ruka with Hotaru, both panting quite hard.

"We were worried." Hotaru stated as blankly as ever, but a tint of relief was heard in her voice.

"Where were you?" Ruka demanded quickly, inspecting me to make sure I was alright.

"I was just here, standing. Shouda came just now." Hotaru narrowed her eyes at what I said, but Ruka was already praying to god for my safety. I stared at him in surprise at his actions.

"What did that Shouda say?" Hotaru seethed through her teeth and Ruka trotted over to listen.

"Uh...She told me that I...smelled nice?" It sounded pretty stupid when I said it, but the look on the two of their faces was grim, and it was obvious that it was a bad sign.

"Well...Smelling nice is not much of a problem..." Ruka quickly said and gave a dry laugh, trying to reassure me. My face must have showed how uneasy I felt.

"Smelling nice isn't a problem if it's just her aroma, but if it's her _blood_ that smells good, then we've got a problem." Hotaru pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But it should be alright. After all, we're around to protect her." Ruka argued and Hotaru gave him a sharp glare.

"_We_ are _vampires_, Nogi. Get that stupid fact in your head. If her smell gets stronger, even _we_ won't be able to deny our instincts. Besides, even if we _were_ able to fight our..._needs,_ it's impossible to be by her side 24/7." A low, annoyed groan broke out from him, knowing she was right, and he turned around.

"Ruka, where are you going?" I asked as he started walking away.

"I'm going to find Natsume. We'll have to see what we can do with this." He murmured his answer before he disappeared around the corner.

Hotaru wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Shouda didn't _do _anything to you, right?" She asked and I nodded in confirmation. She sighed in relief.

"That girl...well, she's usually very bossy and prideful. She gets on people's nerves a lot, but all the other students don't dare to argue with her. She doesn't mess with our group though, she knows her place." Hotaru explained.

"She doesn't like me." I mumbled under my breath and Hotaru raised her eyebrows at me.

"Of _course_ she doesn't like you. The only people she actually likes are Nogi and Hyuuga. Humans are lowlife creatures to her, especially _you_ because you're always with us." I gave a dry laugh.

"I just transferred here and now I got an enemy. Great." Hotaru stared at me with her analytical eyes.

"I wouldn't say _enemy. _She can't really do anything to you now that Hyuuga has made the order clear." I nodded as I stared at the ground.

"Being the prince of his world isn't easy, eh?" Hotaru nodded.

"Of course it isn't. Especially since there are a lot of people that defy him, plus the fact that he doesn't _want_ to be the next heir." She grumbled before turning around sharply.

"Come on, Mikan. We should get you home." _Home. _I wondered when Natsume's mansion also became _my _home, but I guess I couldn't argue with that. I had nowhere else to go anyways.

I followed her silently through the Northern Woods to the familiar view of the mansion. I was expecting her to leave, but she lifted her eyebrows questionably at me and led me all the way to the front door. She didn't leave until I was safely into the house.

"See you tomorrow." She waved casually before closing the door tightly behind her.

"Sakura-san!" I turned around only to greet Anna and Nono who looked terribly worried.

"We were so worried! Where have you been? Why are you so late?" They asked as I walked over to get something to drink.

"Sorry I'm late, I was with Hotaru and Ruka." They sighed in relief and went back to cooking.

"Dinner will be in 15 minutes. Natsume-sama will not be coming home." I snapped my head at them in confusion.

"Why?" They gave each other a quick glance before both looked down onto the floor, their hands still busy with their chores.

"Missions." They answered quietly but did not elaborate, so I didn't dare ask.

"Don't worry, he goes on them very often. He always comes back in the morning, so really, please don't worry." They reassured gently with their warm smiles after seeing my troubled expression.

I nodded and took my place on the dinning table.

Dinner was quiet, not to mention very lonely. I didn't even know that Natsume's company was so important to me until he was gone. Anna and Nono were around the house cleaning and doing other chores, so they couldn't even talk to me.

_Missions..._Somehow that word sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. It spooked me out. Deep down in my heart I prayed that Natsume would come home quickly.

* * *

**Yay! It's pretty late at night now, and I gotta go sleep :) So, with every chapter, secrets are slowly revealed about these vampires. Let me tell you this, I'm still setting the stage! The real story hasn't even started yet. Haha, thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. This story has the most fans yet. I'm so moved.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	8. Blood

**AH! I didn't update in almost a month now, right? I keep telling myself to but...Aye. Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

_"Be good, okay? Remember this, baby, good things come to those who wait." _

_"What will I be waiting for?"_

_"Hush darling, those bad people are coming. Stay here."_

* * *

It was well past midnight when I suddenly awoke from my slumber. Squinting at my beside clock, with the moonlight from my un-curtained window as my only source of light, I was able to vaguely make out the numbers one and thirty.

One thirty in the morning.

I groaned at the time, twisting and turning in my sheets to try and get back to sleep, but somehow a layer of cold sweat formed on my forehead, my heart started beating faster, and the hair on my nape stood on end.

Something bad was going to happen, I couldn't help but think.

I shut my eyes tight, covering myself with my blanket like I always did when I was a child that tried to keep the imaginary monsters away.

"H-Hyuuga-sama!" I jolted at the panicked voice of Anna downstairs.

"Hyuuga-sama, wait! Sakura-sama is aslee—" Nono said quickly, and heavy footsteps started up the stairs. I started shaking, but it didn't make sense. Natsume was home; I should be relieved.

"Get out of my fucking way, or I'll kill you both." I heard him growl loudly, and a shiver ran down my spine. Not only the things he said and the_ way _he said it, but his voice...he was right behind the door.

Anna and Nono fell silent, and Natsume did not seem to be moving at all behind the door. I snuggled deeper into the sheets, trying to escape reality.

_Go to sleep,_ I chanted to myself. _Go to sleep and everything will be fine. This is just a dream._

Seconds flew by; almost a minute now.

The silence was killing me as I anticipated something to happen, but nothing came. I poked my head out from the covers to see if it was safe. I looked left and right, but in the dark, I couldn't see much.

Looking around my room another time, I sighed in relief when nothing happened. Getting into a more comfortable position, I closed my eyes.

Wait...

I screamed. I screamed so loudly, someone _must_ have heard if we actually had neighbors. I screamed, hoping Anna and Nono would barge in to check if their guest was okay.

But like before, no one came.

In the darkest corner of the room, Natsume Hyuuga stood there, though I could only see his glowing red eyes.

His eyes seemed like they were made of glass; they held absolutely no emotion, the eyes of a doll. How had he gotten in without making a sound? I hadn't heard the door open or close, nor did I hear any footsteps from him.

I begged for someone, _anyone_ to come rescue me. Maybe Ruka decided to pay a visit so early in the morning. Maybe Hotaru knew something bad was bound to happen. Maybe Anna and Nono changed their minds and were going to help me after all.

But why would they?

They were too scared to, because Natsume was the leader of their world, but I was just a normal person. They could at least _try_ to help; like talk him out of it or something.

Who was I kidding.

I backed away unconsciously as he walked closer, his footsteps echoing off the walls with a loud tap.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"Natsume," I called urgently. "Please...please don't come nearer." He continued on his pace, not speeding up nor slowing down. It was rhythmic, and it only made me more scared.

"Please!" I begged, raising my voice hoping he would stop. "Natsume, I'm begging you!" His eyes were trained on me, and they scared the hell out of me.

It was like a cheap horror movie, but really, this was much, much scarier. He seemed like he wasn't _actually_ here, like it was just an empty shell walking.

He was at the end of the bed now, and he paused. I took this chance, raising my voice, trying to snap him out of it.

"Natsume! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me! You're not like this, snap out of it!" I screamed and backed away as far as I could go, bumping into the wall.

His eyes seemed to grow a shade darker, and seemed to glow brighter, before he completely ignored my pleas and started climbing onto my bed.

"No!" I kicked and punching, but he blocked all of them. Holding my wrists with his hands, adding inhumane pressure onto them, I cried.

My wrists hurt like hell, almost like they were going to snap into two. This was so much scarier, so much scarier than the first time. The first time at least he had more emotions, at least he seemed _there_.

"Please..." I whimpered. "No..." It was a weak attempt to fight back, not that I was completely caged under him, but it was all I could do.

Under the moonlight of my window, I finally saw: his shirt around the area of his torso was soaked through with blood. His hair, pants, hands were all stained with crimson liquid, and this time, I was too scared to scream.

No sound would come out of my mouth as my eyes widened at the sight. I wanted to puke. He reeked with the metallic smell of _human blood._

I stared right into his eyes, but his eyes did not see me. He leaned down, swooping towards my neck.

This time, there was no kiss, no lick. He did not play with his food before devouring it like before.

As easily as a person would bite into an apple, he bit into my neck, his fangs digging into my veins efficiently.

I cried out, my voice was already hoarse from screaming.

He sucked quickly, like he was a person left out onto the hot and dry desert and was dying for a drink.

It only made it more painful.

I closed my eyes tight, biting onto my lips and clenching my fists so tight my nails cut though the skin on my palm. Something else, I needed something else to distract me from this excruciating pain.

My whole body froze at the stab of pain that kept increasing, I felt myself grow cold, my head started getting dizzy, my sight became blurrier.

_Was I going to die? _I asked myself, not really knowing what was going on anymore. The pain already became a dull throbbing, I couldn't feel anymore.

Then when I felt like everything was over, just before everything went black, he pulled away abruptly and fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"What the..." He mumbled to himself, barely audible. I used all the strength I had left to turn towards him.

His eyes now became a much smoother shade of red, and though it still glowed in the dark, it seemed much gentler.

"Mikan...?" His eyes trailed from my face to my still bleeding neck and his eyes darkened.

"Shit." He cursed so quietly I almost didn't hear. He stood up silently and walked swiftly towards my drawer. I felt my face heat up as he opened my underwear drawer, and started rummaging inside.

"O-Oi...what are you..." I almost blacked out just by saying a few words. My whole body felt drained and light, as if I was floating. I could barely feel—not to mention _move_—my hands and feet.

"Shh..." He cooed gently, and my eyes automatically drooped. The last thing I remember was him, holding a first aid kit as he came slowly towards me.

* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy and drained. It seems like I haven't gotten any better even with some sleep.

Sitting up with much difficulty, I felt even dizzier. Maybe I got up too fast. My head started throbbing as I looked around the pitch black room.

The bed wasn't mine, I noticed as I ran my hands over the mattress. It's softer, and a lot bigger.

There was absolutely no light, not even a single trace of it. The curtains were drawn closed tightly, and there were no lamps or even a candle.

The throbbing was really starting to get to me, I felt like I was swaying. Massaging my temples, adding pressure to stop the pain, I heard a light creaking in the corner of the room.

Snapping my head sharply around, only to feel even dizzier, I mustered all my courage, ready to face anything.

"W-Who's there?" I sounded hoarser than I felt, but I was surprised at myself for sounding so firm, despite my light stutter.

The creaking was louder this time, and the sound of footsteps were heard.

"Seems like you're up."

* * *

**So, yeah. So sorry for not updating in forever; I beg for mercy. Why was Natsume like that? Where is she now and who was the one who spoke? Stay tuned! Comments, critics, suggestions are all very, _very _welcome!**

**P.S: I currently have a poll on my profile for which story I should make next. If you have time, please vote! Thanks!**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	9. Blood Tablets

**Oh. My. God. I am _so so_ sorry for not updating in forever! My computer broke down earlier (like last month) and I haven't had the inspiration to write ever since then. I kinda started the chapter, but I just didn't know how to finish it until, like, today. So, sorry, and I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

"Seems like you're up."

I froze, terrified. _Where was I?_

"Who are you?" I whispered, feeling my throat dry up. I coughed a little at the raw feeling.

A small chuckle was heard, but it seemed edgy. Something was bothering him, it wasn't hard to tell.

Shuffling of feet was heard and it occurred to me that he was moving towards me. I backed away in panic but he walked past me, to the other side of the bed. A 'click' was heard, and the bedside lamp turned on.

I blinked in the sudden light, trying to focus my sight.

"N-Natsume!" I exclaimed in surprise, jumping back. Somehow he terrified me, and I felt immediately guilty for feeling like that. Well, he _did_ just bite me brutally.

"Hey." He replied casually, leaning against the wall, far away from me. He changed his clothes into a black t-shirt and black jeans.

My eyes wandered around his room, which was surprisingly clean for a boy. I've lived with so many children in the orphanage, and I took it for granted that a boys' room would be dirty. His room was dimly lit, the light of the lamp as the only source of light, and it casted strange shadows on the walls.

There was a standard desk with a matching chair tucked in neatly; there was barely anything on his desk. An antique closet carved out of snakewood stood in the far right of the room. In conclusion, his room was nothing like mine.

I trained my eyes on him, who seemed relaxed but he wore a cold facade, shielding his thoughts and feelings away from me. Looking at him, I realized that unconsciously, I might have been doing the same.

"W-Why..." I looked down, bewildered at myself for speaking up. He seemed to know what I wanted to ask, as his figure stiffened slightly; just slightly.

"Yes?" He urged on, his voice cutting through the air. My throat felt like sandpaper, but I swallowed hard and tried to find my voice.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered and there was silence. The scene flashed before my eyes, and I started shivering.

"Why...?" He repeated slowly and quietly, more to himself than to me. I nodded, but kept my gaze down, and in the corner of my eyes, I saw him look away as well.

"I don't know." Was his simple reply. I puffed up my cheeks in frustration.

"You _don't know_?" I asked outrageously, and he nodded, shrugging. "Give me a real answer." I demanded, and he looked away again.

"I wouldn't ask further if I were you." He hid his eyes with his bangs, and his voice somehow became colder. It sent a scared shiver down my spine, but I couldn't back down now.

"I want to know," I shook my head furiously. "I _need _to know. _I'm_ the victim here! I need a good explanation for why you suddenly bit me like that—"

_"Listen." _He snapped suddenly, and my words died in my mouth almost immediately. "The more you know, the more danger you'll be in. _Quit asking._" He ordered and walked to the door, reaching for the doorknob.

_He's going to throw me out, _I thought in alarm, and tears started pricking my eyes.

_"Natsume!" _I screamed. "_Please_ tell me. I want to know, _please!_ If these things are going to keep happening to me, I at least have the right to know." I started sobbing; the tears just wouldn't stop.

He paused, his crimson eyes staring straight at me, scanning me, going over his choices. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he sighed.

"Go to my drawer." He ordered, and I stared back blankly. He raised his eyebrows at me as he leaned against the wall again. "Well?" I stood up with a jolt and quickly walked to his closet, staring at his drawers and wondering which one he wanted me to open.

"The right one." Came his voice, and almost like a robot, I obediently opened it. His closet seemed very old, and somehow it had the smell of roses. The wood was polished so it shined, and the drawers creaked loudly when I slid them open. Dragging open the drawer all the way, I sat puzzled as I stared at it's contents.

"Eh...?" I mumbled, confused. "B-But this..." I turned around to look at Natsume and ask about it, but the words died when I saw him. He had his arms crossed as he leaned gracefully against the wall. He was looking down, his long bangs covering his eyes from me. Faintly, with the help of the bedside lamp, I could see the outline of his jaw and I knew he was clenching them tightly.

I gulped silently, tearing my eyes away from his figure and trying to concentrate on the drawer. There was barely anything unusual in his drawer, I had no idea why he wanted me to open it in the first place. It was filled with socks and pants, like any other person.

I reached inside, but paused, unsure if it was okay to rummage the drawers of someone else; not to mention a _boys'._ I mourned over the idea for a few heartbeats, but I didn't hear Natsume move nor complain, so I proceeded, despite my mind screaming protests at this bold move.

Digging inside his drawer, careful not to wrinkle or mess his clothes up, I made my way through every gap inside the compartment.

There was nothing.

I sat confused, but Natsume still did not do anything, so I rummaged through the drawer once again, this time, even bolder.

Running my hands under a black pair of jean that sat at the very bottom of the drawer, I was surprised to feel a completely different texture. Wrapping my fingers around it, whatever was under his clothes was small, smaller than my hand, and was hard.

Wrenching it free from the jean, I realized it was a small, transparent pill bottle, with less than half of it filled with ivory, round tablets.

"These are...?" I asked, lifting the bottle at eye level to inspect it better, and to show him.

"Blood tablets." He answered, and I froze.

"Blood...tablets...?" I repeated uncertainly, my hands shaking as I tried not to drop the tiny bottle. Natsume still refused to look at me, instead, he focused on the opposite side of the room.

"A synthetic medicine created by scientists our society is associated with. It's still developing, but it momentarily takes away our desire for blood." My blood ran cold. So the red liquid Natsume, Hotaru, and the others always drank were blood tablets.

"I-It's almost empty." It was pretty obvious, and perhaps not the best thing for me to say at the moment, but the words just slipped my mouth.

"It is," He answered, and I almost slapped myself. "It was full until yesterday."

"What do you mean?" I stared at him, as he lifted his head and watched the wall instead of the floor. Somehow, through the tension, all I noticed was how long his eyelashes were as they fanned across his pale cheeks.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips, and he turned slightly towards me, but did not look at me; it seemed like he was looking next to me.

Slowly, his slim fingers grasped the bottom of his shirt, and he started pulling it upwards. I would have been embarrassed under a different circumstance, but I was too focused on the skin that was revealed inch by inch to me.

Pulling off his shirt and setting it down neatly on the bed, my eyes widened.

_Scars. _

"T-Those..." My throat went dry as I continued to stare.

"Missions are assigned to vampires occasionally, more often than I would like. The academy has many enemies, after all, we are not the only society that exists. These scars are from those missions." He turned away slightly from me, as if he was trying to cover himself with the shadows. "The loss of blood always makes me thirsty." I stayed silent, I had no idea what to say.

"It seems..." He paused, and I stole a glance at him. "It seems the pills aren't enough anymore." His voice became quieter, and my mouth became drier.

"I see..." I really wish I could think of something else to say, something that would make the both of us feel a little better.

I pursed my lips together as silence overtook the room. I haven't known him for very long; I know he's been through a lot, I know we're from two different worlds. Even so, it should be alright for me to want to comfort him, right?

I took a step forwards, just a small step.

"Natsume."

* * *

I can't believe it.

_I can't believe it. _

I clenched my jaws tightly, my fists tightening. What the _fuck_ am I doing? Why am I showing this to her? Why can't I seem to lie to her?

This is frustrating, more than anything I've ever known.

Why can't she just be disgusted with me already, even though I'm already disgusted with myself?

Who is she?

"Natsume." I jumped as I felt her cool hand on my cheek. Her scent was getting stronger and the back of my mind kept telling me to just _bite_ her already, but the more dominant part of my mind hated myself for thinking that.

_Crap. _I almost laughed out loud at myself. She's just a girl, just a normal girl, and I wouldn't mind if I killed her at all.

"Natsume." She called again, and I couldn't help but stare at her as she looked at me so gently.

"It's okay." Her voice was low, and soft, and perfect as she said those words. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she embraced me as she would to any other person.

"What the hell." I muttered to myself as I let out a soft chuckle, and she turned around to look at me, puzzlement painted on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered to her, letting myself laugh for the first time in ages.

"Me?" She asked in surprise as her arms unconsciously loosened around me. I pressed her closer, wrapping my arms around her slim waist as I nodded. It seemed almost as if she would snap in two if I added a little more pressure.

"Stay," I demanded as I buried my face against her soft neck, hearing and feeling her pulse quicken under the thin skin. "You smell so good..."

To my surprise, she laughed; a light, merry sound like the chiming of bells.

"I really do, don't I?" She hugged me back like she would to a dear friend, and I closed me eyes as I let her rock us back and forth.

Humans.

For the first time in years, I let myself relax around a human.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the long delay. I think the next chapter would be a little change of pace. The gang will appear again, and maybe I'll introduce a few more characters. Mikan's love for him will grow stronger, there will be more about their past, and more about the vampire society will be revealed. Stay tuned!**

**P.S: yes, I did take the blood tablets idea from Vampire Knight. I think I'm going to mix ideas from many different animes from now on.**

**Thanks to all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! This is the most popular story I have so far! (At least, I think it is...) I really hope I can get more than 100 reviews for this story! It's kinda a dream of mine, to get more than 100 reviews since I've never had a story with that many reviews before... I hope all of you can help me fulfill this goal! :D**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	10. Blood Moon

**Omg. How long has it been? I'm soooo sorry for not updating in forever! . I was so preoccupied with other stupid things, and now my summer is almost ending without me accomplishing _anything._ I feel so bad. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"My, my. Look what we have here."_

_"Why? Why? _**_Why?_**_"_

_"Don't you love me?"_

* * *

It was well over two weeks after the night Natsume barged into my room as if possessed and bit me. I learned to fit in well with my classmates; it gave me comfort knowing I wasn't the only _human_ when I'm at school.

Not that vampires are bad or anything.

In fact, it was the complete opposite.

I spent almost all of my free time with the gang. They accepted me without complaint (well, there _were _a few whines now and then…) and treated me as if they knew me ages ago. It made me feel comforted.

I learned that everyone saw Koko and Kitsu as double trouble. They were partners in crime: playful, fun, cheerful, and incredibly mischievous. They were the kind of people you would never get bored with. I learned that Mochu is extraordinarily respectful and loyal to Natsume, though he dislikes him going near those lower than his status and is the captain of the soccer team. I learned that Yuu is incredibly smart and responsible in any occasion. He is the most mature: a good listener, a good leader, and very friendly, though he's very timid. He acts like a parent for the entire class. I learned that Hotaru has 'eyes' everywhere and loves to sell pictures of anyone in the gang to earn money. She's practically a money maker that can start with nothing and yet end with a fortune. Not to mention, she's an inventor of many amazing technology. Some even say her technology is almost 50 years ahead of society. I learned that Ruka is an animal lover (isn't that cute?), one of the most popular boys of the academy, and the 'prince-charming' of every girls' dreams.

The only person I haven't learned much about is, of course, Natsume.

He's arrogant, annoying, and unimaginably prideful, but I knew all of this the first time I saw him. The time I spend with him only increases my knowledge of these few traits, but I can never seem to uncover more information about him; whether it's about his past or his personality. It frustrates me.

We were currently lounging in, well, the school lounge, which seems to be 'especially reserved for the Alices,' since we always seem to find it empty. The room was huge, big enough for the entire class to fit in, with a large plasma TV, numerous fabric sofas, bean bags, coffee tables, a refrigerator and a book shelf. We were all crowding around the center of the room, in front of the TV and sharing snacks.

"So anyways…" Koko went on with that wide grin of his. "Eh…Mikan-chan?" I snapped out of my daze with the call of my name.

"Y-Yeah?" I blinked. "I was listening." They snorted at my obvious lie, and I had a strong desire to pout.

"As I was saying," Koko and Kitsu shared a toothy grin before they turned towards me again, eyes glittering with excitement. "Tonight's the ball!"

"Ball?" I repeated, confused, and they nodded their heads eagerly at me.

"It's the Blood Moon tonight." Hotaru explained while tinkering on a piece of metal.

"Blood Moon?" I asked and Yuu was the one to answer this time.

"That's right, Mikan-chan. The Blood Moon is the full moon closest to the fall equinox, also called a Hunter's Moon. It's really a normal full moon usually, but the moon turns red when aligned with a lunar eclipse, which happens only once every six years." I blinked at the information, but nodded nonetheless at the generous explanation.

"Wow, then it's quite a rare occasion, isn't it?" I exclaimed. "I wanna go!"

_"You?" _Natsume scoffed next to me. "Not a chance."

_"Why? _Mou, Natsume. Don't be such a meanie!" I cried disappointedly. "Ruka-pyon, help me persuade him!"

"Well…" Ruka started uncertainly, eyeing both me and Natsume. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go either. Sorry, Mikan-chan." I almost fell off the sofa.

"See?" Natsume smirked at me wickedly. "I told you so."

"Bastard." I hissed quietly.

"Eh, why not? It would be fun for Mikan-chan to come." Kitsu intervened and I almost hugged the life out of him for helping me.

"She'll just get herself killed." Natsume sighed, mocking a parent worrying over his child.

"I don't need your 'worry,' jerk!" I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a relaxed grin.

"So," Hotaru spoke in the midst of our bickering, not even bothering to lift her head to look at us, "you're treating her like a bird in a cage now, eh, Hyuuga?"

In an instant, everyone grew silent.

"What are you talking about, Imai?" Natsume spiked up immediately.

"What I'm saying," an evil grin broke out on her flawless face, sending a shiver down my spine, "is to let her go to the party."

"Are you mad?" He growled and, being in the middle of the pair, I wished more than anything to disappear from the scene.

"Aren't we all?" She bit back suddenly, surprising all of us. "The second she came here, we've all gone mad, have we not? You're accepting a human to live with you, we're accepting a human as a friend. Is that not mad?"

"She's got a point." Koko whispered.

"Are you going to keep repeating history over and over again, Hyuuga?" Hotaru continued without a glance at Koko.

"Don't you see?" Natsume hissed. "I'm trying to _prevent_ the same thing from happening."

"By locking her up all the time?" Hotaru asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Natsume ground his teeth in irritation. "No."

"That's a very half-assed answer." Hotaru crossed her arms against her chest. "A 'yes' and then a 'no.' What is it really, Hyuuga?"

"I don't know." He answered with a sigh of annoyance. "Humans are a pain in the ass. Do whatever you want; take her and get her killed. It'll be better for all of us." Then he elegantly made his way out the door like nothing happened.

"Hotaru, you pushed him too much." Ruka chided, earning a scoff.

"I always get my way." Hotaru twirled her hair playfully before turning towards me. I gulped nervously as Ruka gave a small chuckle before following Natsume out the door.

"Well then," Hotaru grinned at me. "You shall be coming to the ball with us."

* * *

The second I opened the door to my—well, Natsume's—mansion, I was hit with a wave of noise.

"Hyuuga-sama, this would look _great _on you!" Anna chimed as she held up a crimson suit.

"No, no. Blue should fit him better." Nono held up a second suit. Natsume sat on the sofa, boxes and clothes littered the living room. He looked about ready to snap, with a deep frown on his face and his eyebrows knitted together in irritation. I almost burst out laughing at the adorable scene.

"Oh, welcome home, Sakura-san!" Anna was the first to notice me standing in the doorway, and slowly the other two turned to look my way. I smiled at them friendlily, giving them a wave.

"I'm home." I set my bag down on the floor, making myself comfortable on the sofa, earning an annoyed groan from Natsume.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked curiously, lifting up a fancy, silky red tie.

"We're picking out clothes for Hyuuga-sama to wear for tonight." They answered, happily rummaging through the pile of clothes. I nodded in understanding, clapping at a suit they showed me.

"Are you going, Sakura-san?" Nono asked.

"Oh, but she's a human." Anna stated with a finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"I—" I was about to answer when another voice interrupted me.

"She's going." Natsume stated before standing up and stretching lazily. "I'll be in my room." Then he was off.

I caught a small smile as he disappeared up the stairs and I furrowed my brows at the unexpected expression on his usually expressionless face.

"Sakura-san's going." Anna whispered to Nono, and they gave each other a mutual nod before turning towards me with a sickly sweet smile.

"W-What?" I stuttered in fear as they cornered me against the sofa.

"Shall we help you pick a dress?" Nono asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes.

"Oh, Nono, don't be silly. Of _course_ we'll help her pick out a dress." Anna giggled. "Right, Sakura-san?"

Crap.

Natsume Hyuuga, I'll get you for this.

* * *

I was forced through a long, long makeover; almost three hours to be exact. Anna and Nono practically turned my room upside down, looking for a suitable dress. I barely even opened my lovely walk-in closet ever since my first few days here, since I spent most of my time in school uniform or a plain old T-shirt I used to wear all the time in the orphanage, so I was surprised when they were able to dig up at least twenty beautiful dresses.

Picking the dress, putting on makeup, and fixing my hair each took an entire hour.

I was dead tired even before I _went _to the ball!

"Sakura-san, you look absolutely wonderful!" Anna praised as Nono nodded in agreement. They dragged me in front of a full-size mirror, and indeed, I looked amazing. Appearance was not something I usually cared much about, after all those years living in a small community filled with children, so I never knew I could look like…this.

In fact, was that really _me?_

The girl in front of me, staring right back at me, wore a stunning pale pink and sunset orange, floor-length strapless dress with a colorful jewel-embellished waist. With every step, the waist band would wink and sparkle with fabulous shades of violets, azures and ambers, the glittered pink and orange fabric would blend together like endless waves of sand. She wore light makeup, but just enough to bring out her feminine charm, with faint blush, pink lipgloss and a small amount of eyeliner. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down princess braid, allowing her naturally curly hair to cascade down her back like waterfalls of silk and a sparkly pink bow was clipped to keep her hair in place. Her five-inch champagne peep-toe satin high heels made her slightly taller than usual and they gleamed under the light.

There was no way that could be me.

I was completely convinced that the one in the mirror was a complete different person, but then when I was ready to walk away, I wobbled on the unfamiliar shoes and nearly fell face first on the carpeted floor. Anna and Nono caught me just in time and tried to steady me, and when I looked down at my feet, wondering what had made me fall, I saw the shoes I saw in the mirror.

I was wearing those beautiful shoes.

"I-Is this really…_me?_" I asked in a confused daze and the two girls nodded at me enthusiastically.

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"This…isn't a dream?" Anna and Nono giggled at me as if I was joking as they hooked their arms in mine, leading me out the door.

"Now then, let's not waste any more time. Hyuuga-sama should also be about ready." Anna opened the door and they forcefully dragged me out, and I was unable to fight back as I couldn't walk in such high heels. I gulped inwardly. I didn't want to see Natsume like this, but at the same time, I wanted to see his reaction.

Dragging me back and making me stop before I made it to the stairs, Anna and Nono signaled each other. Nono continued holding my arm, keeping me in place, while Anna sneaked over to the stairs and peeked down as if looking for something. After a few short moments, Anna turned towards us and gave us a thumbs up. Nono nodded in return before resuming her mission of dragging me downstairs.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are we really doing this?" I whispered harshly out of fear and nervousness.

"Of course! Hyuuga-sama will surely be pleased with your dress." Anna and Nono answered with great confidence, and stopped once again right before the opening of the staircase and made me hide behind the wall.

"Now listen," Anna said softly to me, her face serious and strict. "Walking in high heels can be quite hard if it's your first time. Try to keep a sense of balance and watch your step." I looked at her blankly. Well surely they couldn't keep me up-straight throughout the _whole_ night, but they can always say stuff like this _later_, and with less secrecy, so I didn't understand what was happening.

"Huh? But—"

"No buts! Hold your head up high, puff our your chest in pride, make your steps graceful. Now _go!_" They cut me off with such weird words and before I could even comprehend it, they spun me around and nearly pushed me down the stairs. I was barely able to stop myself from falling by grabbing onto the wooden handrail.

With my heart beating fast from the fear of falling, I was left there at the top of the grand staircase alone and panting. My breath hitched as I saw, at the bottom of the staircase, Natsume Hyuuga was standing there and staring back at me. Our eyes met and for a moment, everything stilled. I wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow me whole.

Tearing my eyes away from his, I looked to the side where Anna and Nono were hiding and silently begged for help, but they merely waved me on with entertained smiles.

There was no way I could turn back _now_.

So I did the only thing I could do. I straightened my back, lifted my head and puffed out my chest like Anna told me to do. I took my first step down the staircase, and my foot wobbled unsteadily, and I silently held my breath. A fall from here could leave me seriously injured, so I needed to be careful.

I fought my urge to kneel down and cry for help as I slowly but surely made my way down the stairs to where Natsume was. I had a tight grip on the handrail and I continued my pace steadily, eyes locked onto Natsume's. I didn't know when, but at some point, I had no trouble walking on my own and did not feel scared or nervous anymore. I was completely lost in those deep, deep pools of scarlet.

Finally, after years, I made it to the bottom of the endless flight of stairs and Natsume held out his hand for me like a gentlemen would to a lady. I could hear the loud cheering of Anna and Nono on the second floor, and I felt relieved. Who knew going down those flight of stairs could be that tiring?

Feeling like I had just achieved something spectacular, I grinned like a little girl happily. Almost unbelievably, I saw Natsume smile back at me as if he was genuinely proud of me.

But then my feet gave out and I fell forward, only to land into Natsume's embrace. Nono and Anna let out a squeak of worry.

"I-I guess I'm really not good with these shoes." I mumbled, trying to laugh the embarrassment away.

"It's alright." Came Natsume's calm voice as he steadied me. He looked so gorgeous in his jet-black suit and crimson tie. He leaned down so his mouth was directly over my ear and breathed out hotly, tickling me. "You look beautiful."

I felt the blood rush to my face and with the grin on his face, I must look like an idiot. He was so sweet tonight it was almost like a dream. I wanted to scold myself for feeling so giddy with that fact that he complimented me.

"…Was that what you wanted me to say?"

A~nd the spell was broken.

I pushed myself out of his embrace and fumed. He had to cover his mouth in order not to laugh out loud. I wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face. He held out his hand for me again but I refused to take it and walked out the door on my own, yelling out a goodbye to Nono and Anna who must also be giggling in a corner.

The cool air hit my face and calmed me slightly. I was dazed as I stared at a carriage that was waiting in front of the mansion. It seemed like it was dragged right out of a fairytale, though it was completely black and almost blended in with the night sky. Four dark horses neighed and swept their smooth manes magnificently when they sensed me.

"It's better if you just take my hand." I jumped at the voice, not knowing Natsume was standing right next to me.

"As if I would—!" I tried to argue but his eyes looked at me so stilly, they seemed to look right through me and I froze.

"They will target you the first chance they get. It'll be safer if you were with me." He kept his hand out patiently, not moving a single muscle and his eyes seemed to never blink. The people he referred to as 'they' must be the heads of the academy, and I became restless.

I suppose it _would_ be safer to be with him.

So I cautiously took his hand and he guided me into the carriage before the coachman closed the door silently behind us. I looked out the window and saw Anna and Nono waving at us in the doorway and I waved back, but Natsume couldn't care less.

A few moments later, the horses gave a loud neigh and the carriage started moving. Soon, no matter how much I looked back, I couldn't see the mansion or Anna and Nono anymore.

My heart beat fast as we entered the Northern Forest, shrouded in darkness as if it was just an illusion. No matter how much I was starting to regret going to the ball, the carriage never slowed down once.

* * *

**How was it? Comments, critics, suggestions are always very welcome! ****The info about the Blood Moon was taken from 'universetoday.' ****I know I didn't include all of the things I promised would be in this chapter last time, so for _sure_ they'll be in the next chapter. So look forward to that. Once again, sorry for the long wait and thank you for bearing with me.**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	11. The Colors

**Yay! I updated! Which means that I have finished my other story, Frozen Secrets. Please check it out if you have time! Detailed description is on my profile page ^.^ This chapter is a little longer (idk if you guys even realize it) but yeah. I guess it's to compensate for my slow updating.**

**However, I _do _want to say that _I have a life outside of FanFiction. _Hard to believe, but it's true. I have school, debate, friends and other things outside of this website. So this is _not_ my priority. Please do not bombard me with hates about my slow updating because, well, I don't get paid for this. (Hey! I like money! Don't throw tomatoes at me!) But I like writing too, so I'm not planning on abandoning this or anything.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_"Come, meet my best friend."_

_"Let's be friends!"_

_"Are you the same as me?"_

* * *

I was on the verge of jumping out of the beautiful, black carriage.

It must have been at least an hour and a half since we've left the mansion! Where on earth _is_ this place, anyways? Really, where were we going?

I glanced at Natsume who was sitting on my left, and he seemed completely at ease. Well, I guess that was to be expected, since it sounds like he's been to the ball quite a few times already, and he is more…active during the night.

I, on the other hand, was becoming so nervous I was starting to feel drained and sleepy. I don't think I'll even be awake by the time we get there…

"Oi!" I jumped at the sound.

"I'm awake!" I instinctually screamed in response and Natsume merely scoffed at me.

"We're here, sleeping beauty." He paused. "Oh wait, you're not a beauty."

I fumed at this and slid further away from him. "You said I was beautiful just now, though!" I screamed, face red, and he chuckled with amusement.

"Now, now. Couldn't you even tell the difference between a joke and the truth? You must be desperate for someone to call you that." My face heated up even more with anger, and my heart dropped. Who the hell said I was in love with him? I totally _loathed _him!

_You said so, _my mind reminded, much to my dismay, and added, _you wouldn't have felt so disappointed when he said it was a joke if you didn't like him._

I hate rational thinking.

Especially when there's absolutely nothing _rational_ about my situation.

"So, are you coming or not?" I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts and stared at Nastume, who already got out of the carriage, blankly.

"Oh." I muttered before I finally got my senses back. "Oh! Yeah, I'm coming."

But then I forgot I was wearing _high_ heels, and stumbled right into him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered, face beet red again as I pushed myself out of his arms (thank god he was there), only to be pulled back down again. He held my right forearm and waist tightly.

"You," he started lowly, "will _not_ embarrase me. Is that understood?"

I nodded shakily.

"Good." Then he let go and twirled around as if nothing happened. He held out his arm, and it took me a while to realize that he wanted me to take his arm. Flushed, I looped my arm with his and we made our way to our destination.

The place where the ball is held is in a…um…gargantuan mansion—it was at least _twice _the size of Natsume's!—and practically blended in the dark night from its' pitch black design. Though, if it was observed in the daylight, it might have been very pretty with its' detailed carvings.

The exterior was not the only thing that was dark. There were two butlers—I assumed from their outfits, but perhaps they were guards—that verified our identities and opened the large double-door for us.

The moment we entered, I noticed three things: the beautiful candle chandelier with dancing red flames, the odd lack of light in the room, and the amount of people. There were people everywhere you turned!

But one thing for sure: this was not the normal 'party' or 'ball' one goes to. The room was practically silent. Of course, there were soft murmurs and faint laughter, but they were so quiet I started to doubt if I even heard them in the first place.

"Oh my, if it isn't the son of the Hyuugas." An older women in a black dress with a high-pitched voice and extremely blonde hair—it was so blonde it was practically white; maybe she bleached it?—tied up in a neat bun came over with a tight, almost mocking, smile.

"Lady Iwasaki." Natsume nodded slightly and greeted in acknowledge. To others, it may seem that he was completely relaxed and calm, but his arm was so stiff in mine, there was no doubt he was on high alert.

"I see you've brought a date." Her freakily bright maroon eyes trailed down to me, and I shivered unconsciously in fear. Natsume tugged at my arm slightly.

"U-Um," I stammered. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura."

She huffed at me rudely. "How could you bring such a lowlife human to the *Ketsueki Tsuki no Oiwai?" She glared at me once more. "What a disgrace!"

"I am aware of what I am doing." Natsume answered dryly. "I would appreciate it if you did not interrogate me further."

"Interrogate?" Lady Iwasaki repeated incredulously. "I was not—" Natsume didn't even blink as he stared at her, unimpressed and bored. She seemed to withdraw at his expression. "So be it, son of the Hyuugas." And then she left.

"Who…was that?" I asked, a little bewildered. "I mean, can she talk to you like that? After all, you're the—"

"She's the wife of the Iwasaki family's head. They are one of the most superior families." Natsume cut me off. "She could talk to me in such a manner, as she is an elder, as well as extremely powerful. But still, no matter what she did, she would never be able to go against me."

"Iwasaki family…" I repeated quietly to myself and nodded in understanding. Status. Family name. Power. That was what's most important in this world, after all.

"Come." He tugged at me arm and led me down the stairs to the ballroom, where most of the guests were gathered. Every women was in beautiful dresses, every men in black suits. Wine glasses filled with red liquid in most of their hands, and yet they all seemed quite cheerful, as if they were just normal people having fun.

"Hyuuga-sama!" A male voice called from the crowd. We stopped and Natsume looked to the right where the voice came from, so I merely followed his gaze. A man in about his early twenties came towards us, trying to get through the crowd.

"My, what a surprise to meet you here!" He had lovely dark violet hair and matching eyes that seemed to sparkle under the dancing flames of the chandelier, and a charming smile.

"Indeed." Natsume answered with a smile—oh my. For the first time since I met him, he had a smile! Not those stupid smirks or mischievous grins he gives me all the time, but a _smile! _I swear my heart will jump right out.

"Ah, who is this?" The man's eyes settled on me, the twinkle in his eyes getting a little brighter. "It's rare for you to bring a date."

"This," Natsume nodded towards me elegantly, "is Mikan Sakura. She said she had to come no matter what."

"Mikan Sakura." The man smiled, showing me his blinding pearly whites. "It's an honor to meet you. My name is Kage Himura, please just call me Kage." He held out his hand, and so I took it, expecting a handshake, but then he kneeled down on one knee and gave me a peck on the back of my hand.

Almost immediately, he pulled back sheepishly, and took a step back, his face even paler than before.

"You…Human…" He covered his face with his hands and took a deep, shaky breath. "Hyuuga-sama," he started slowly, "you've brought a _human_ to the Ketsueki Tsuki no Oiwai?"

"I have." Natsume stated in a tone that was so flat and straightforward, it startled Kage.

"B-But—"

"Kage Himura." Natsume called flatly. "This is of none of your concern. Do not breathe a word of this. Forget it." Natsume turned around, pulling me with him, and left the shaking man behind.

"It's an order, Kage Himura."

* * *

"You," I huffed behind him as Natsume continued pulling me harshly by the arm, "didn't need to do that."

"If he went blabbering about you," Natsume growled, "it will bring me _lots_ of trouble."

Finally, he stopped. I put my hands on my knees as I panted, trying to catch my breath. _Man, _walking in heels and a long dress in a large crowd is hard, not to mention, _tiring_.

Calming my breathing a bit, I looked up and was surprised to see the gang sitting together at a table against the back of the room.

"Natsume! The gang's all…here…" I looked to my right, where Natsume was _supposed _to be, but couldn't find him. "Wait, what…?"

In a blink of an eye, Natsume appeared at the gang's table.

"Great, not even bothering to wait for me. Or even tell me!" I stomped my foot at the ground angrily, but regretted immediately as I winced from the pain the shoes gave me.

I stumbled over, without an arm to rely on.

"Hey! If it isn't Mikan-chan." Kitsu greeted warmly.

"Aren't you looking hot tonight?" Koko hooted and they both whistled. I grinned and blushed at their compliment.

"Not so bad yourself, gentlemen." I replied playfully, nodding at Ruka gratefully, who pulled out a chair for me courteously. What a sweet guy. They were all wearing suits; black ones.

"Yeah, well," Koko and Kitsu exchanged sheepish glances. "We were kinda forced into these…"

"It would be a disgrace to wear anything else to the Ketsueki Tsuki no Oiwai." Hotaru answered, elegantly cutting her crab cakes and bringing them to her mouth.

"But still!" Koko whined before turning to Natsume. "Hey, how's it going, Natsume?"

"Yeah," Ruka added. "You look exhausted, though I can probably guess why."

"I want to leave." Natsume's eye twitched. "Forcing myself to smile politely at these people make me sick."

I gasped. "Y-You mean you were _faking _your smiles?"

Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. "Of course. How else would I survive this stupid thing?" Natsume stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Here I thought I had seen him actually smile. I sighed in disappointment, but tried to hide it.

"Ah! You're here!" I felt a pat on my shoulder and an unfamiliar voice greeting me. Looking up in puzzlement, I saw a handsome young man, perhaps younger than twenty. His eyes widened and his hands shook slightly before he removed them from my shoulder in embarrassment. He brought his other hand to his neck, probably an act of nervousness.

"Ah, um. I'm awfully sorry, it seems I mistook you for someone else." He bowed, and then hastily left. I caught him whispering, just before he left, "they look too similar."

"Huh, funny." Mochu stated. "Who would Mikan look like that would come to this ball?"

"Dunno, dun care." Koko stated casually. "Well, there are billions of brunettes and all. It's not _that_ weird."

"True." Kitsu nodded, and I nodded along, though deep inside, I felt a little uneasy. Who could he have mistaken me as? Who did I look so similar to?

"Someone go get us some drinks." Kitsu ordered lazily, swinging his arm over his chair.

"I'll be first," Koko leaned in on the table, "to say 'no.'"

"Let's decide over rock-paper-scissors." Mochu slammed his fist on the table in excitement.

"What!? No way! I always lose in that!" Ruka intervened, shaking his head furiously.

"That's the _point,_" the boys shook their heads in contempt. "Silly little Ruka."

I laughed at the childish boys as Ruka turned red in humiliation, arguing back about the unfairness and how one of the three should be the ones to go this time around. But then their voices all drained out as I felt a cold chill run down my spin.

I spun around in my seat, looking behind me, and caught a glimpse of dark emerald and auburn brown.

My heart started beating, and everything slowed as I found myself standing up and rushing over, following the colors.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer, I just kept following the colors, not wanting to lose sight of them.

My feet hurt, my head as well as my heart was pounding, and I heard numerous footsteps behind me, but I kept going. Something told me I had to.

The colors led me away from the crowd of guests, through a door and then another, up the spiraling stairs to the second, third, fourth floors of the mansion.

Then finally, the colors stopped, and I forced myself to slow down to a stop as well. I panted heavily as I stared, waiting; waiting for something to happen. We were on the fourth floor, at the dead end of the long hallways, and me blocking the only escape route.

It was a woman. Her back was facing me, but then her shoulders rose and fell in a deep breath and she slowly turned around to face me. Her auburn hair reached a little past her shoulders, her large, calming hazel eyes seemed to see right through me. Her beautiful, dark emerald dress dragged behind her, with numerous folds like the heavy curtains of a magnificent theatre. She had no smile, yet her face looked so gentle, like she was looking at something she treasured oh-so dearly. It's as if just staring at her would be able to make all your problems disappear.

"Mikan!" I jumped at the call of my name. "Where are you?" I turned around, just for a fraction of a second, in attempt to answer them, and when I turned back around, the woman was gone.

"There you are!" Ruka was first to reach me. I had kneeled onto the floor, my legs giving way, as I had no idea _how _the woman had left, when there were no windows or doors she could go through, and the only way to leave was if she walked past me.

"Mikan?" Hotaru kneeled down as well next to me. "What are you looking all stupefied for?"

"T-The woman…" Were the only words I could utter.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Natsume grumbled in disapproval.

"I…I…" I looked down at the ground and told myself to _breathe._ "I'm not sure myself. There was a woman, I was sure, but then she just suddenly disappeared…"

"Woman?" Koko repeated. "There's no way she could 'just disappear.' It must've been your imagination. Maybe it was too stuffy down there."

"Yeah," Ruka held my shoulders and tried to pull me up gently. "You should probably go outside and have some fresh air."

"I…" I turned around and stared into Natsume's eyes, calming down a bit; just a bit. He seemed to waver in his posture, probably from the alarm and fear on my face.

"Natsume," my voice quivered. "Can we go home now?"

"But it just started!" Hotaru shot Koko an icy glare, and he shrunk away.

"Alright." He answered, and Ruka gave me to Natsume, as he led me away slowly, holding my arm gently yet fiercely, making sure I don't lose my balance.

That woman…

…looked just like me.

* * *

**Ok, I'm pretty sure that you guys can all guess who the 'women' was. IT'S NARUMI IN DISGUISE! No, honestly. XP But just _pretend _you don't know to make me feel all better about myself and let me say 'wow I'm such a good writer, I don't give off any hints of the characters to spoil the story!' Ok, ok, jk. If you know it, tell me who you think it is. If you don't, just guess.**

**But huh, how _did_ she get out of there? And since she was at the ball, she's also a vampire...right? Will Natsume fall in love with Mikan? _When _will Natsume fall in love with Mikan? Is Mikan going to turn into a vampire? What exactly is Mikan's past? What do the snippets (hint, hint. You should think about those) in the beginning of the chapters mean? Well, GUESS. KEEP GUESSING UNTIL YOUR BRAIN EXPLODES. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Oh, and also. I'm going to put alices into this story, I'm just finding the right timing and opportunity. So look forward to that!**

***Ketsueki Tsuki no Oiwai (血液月のお祝い) - literally translated as ****Celebration of the Blood Moon**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	12. Alices

**Oh my god. I actually made it on time! I didn't miss out Christmas! I actually wrote this in one day, and whoa, this is way longer than when I take a month to write something.**** I actually don't even know _why _this is so long. There's only like...two scenes here.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"What is she? She is neither demon nor human. Will she bring us prosperity or calamity? Will she follow the path we have set for her, or will she carve her own? Will he be able to fulfill his role for her?_ _Heh, __perhaps she would already be dead before anything could happen."_

* * *

I reassured the gang before we left, so they would enjoy themselves at the ball. I didn't want to trouble them anymore…I've already troubled Natsume more than enough.

I didn't even know why myself. I felt absolutely drained after the encounter with that women. I wonder who she is, and how she escaped.

The second we left the mansion, the cool night hair hit me. I was grateful for it, it calmed me a little. The black carriage was still in front of the mansion, and Natsume helped me in without a word.

I was somewhat grateful of the silence as well.

Once we got into the carriage, I actually wanted to just lean against the cool window and stare at the endless rows of trees, but when the carriage started moving, Natsume pulled me over my the arm and practically slammed by head against his shoulder.

Honestly it hurt a little—I hit his bone—but I was also a little relieved by his action. I felt calmer and soothed when I rested my head on his shoulder. It was wide and comfortable, warm, and the rhythmic sound of his breathing lulled me. His large hand wound itself around my waist and he would pat me softly once in a while as if reassuring me.

It was the gentlest he's been to me so far.

So gentle I almost wanted to cry, so I buried my face against his suit, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Then, all of a sudden, the carriage lurched violently and came to a stop. Alerted, Natsume quickly let go of me and cautiously went out, wondering what happened. He strictly told me to stay put.

"What the…" I heard him say softly before I heard a 'swoosh' sound and the temperature dropped ten degrees.

My eyes widened as I poked my head out the door in curiosity.

Ice.

_A lot_ of ice.

Everywhere.

There were sparkling pale blue icicles hanging down from tree branches, covering the ground, parts of the carriage and then curved up around us in a deadly spike.

A girl, about our age or maybe a little older, stood in the middle of it all, right in front of us, and she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

She had shoulder-length wavy, ice blue hair and matching ice blue eyes. She had a heart-shaped face, a petite body and somehow a look of delicacy, as if she was a china doll. Her face showed absolutely no emotion, but her eyes were piercing, like you would freeze if you stared at them too long. She wore a simple, thin dress that gleamed whenever she moved, as if carved out of ice itself.

"_Kōri Hime*, _huh." Natsume scoffed at the women. "What brings _you_ here?"

"My prince," she took a step forward, kneeled and then bowed in deep respect. Her voice was equally cold. "I have come with the order to kill this human. Please do not interfere with me, or it will be very difficult for me."

"I have heard of no such thing." Natsume countered, not fazed in the least.

"Judging by his personality, the king would not have told you." The girl stated, still in her kneeling position. "I was ordered by Persona to do this."

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Persona, eh?"

"Who's Persona?" I practically squeaked as I made my way outside, the cold wind slapping me painfully.

"I told you to stay in the carriage." Natsume growled out unhappily, but motioned me over, took his blazer off and wrapped it around me.

"Persona is the king's retainer." The girl answered for me, much to Natsume's dismay. "He only acts when taken direct order from the king. I am Persona's servant."

"Oh." I stated lamely, nodding in understanding. "And you're here to…kill me?"

"Yes." She stated without blinking.

"Nobara Ibaragi, I forbid you to touch a single strand of her hair. I will talk to the king personally, so wait until then." Natsume ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

"I apologize, my prince." The girl, Nobara, stood up and bowed again in apology. "I only take orders from Persona." I wondered how she was going to kill me when she looked as if she had absolutely no weapons. Her arms and legs were so thin it didn't look like she was very strong either.

I watched her in confusion and perhaps a little worry—I was scared Natsume would break her neck or something, she didn't look like she could protect herself—as she held out her hand, palms open.

For a moment nothing happened, and I thought, 'poor girl, she must be delusional.' But then, with a burst of ice cold wind, a bow and arrow started forming in her hands. They just…_appeared,_ as if it was growing out of her hand or something. It was a bow and arrow made of pure ice.

"H-How…That's not possible…" I was too shocked at the impossible to actual realize I was going to die. She positioned the arrow on the bow, pulled it back, and aimed it right at me. I was frozen in place.

Right when she was going to let go of the arrow, Natsume stepped in front of me, completely relaxed. The sight of him in front of me comforted me and horrified me at the same time. He's going to get shot! I quickly grabbed onto he left arm, wanting to scream and pull him away, but to my surprise he didn't budge a single bit. He brought his right arm diagonally across his body, paused for half a second, and swung it down with extreme force, the area in front of us bursting into white hot flames.

I stumbled back in shock.

T-There was a barrier of _fire_ right in front of us, and the ice arrow melted inside it!

After burning for a second or two, it died away, seemingly blown away by the wind.

"Nobara," Natsume smiled eerily, his hand bursting in flames at his side. I wanted to scream and throw the blazer over his hand to put out the fire, but somehow my entire body felt paralyzed in shock. "Do you really think you will win against me? Have you forgotten what my _alice_ is?"

_Alice…? _I wondered as I stared at the two of them. Nobara seemed extremely troubled.

"Natsume-sama, please. I must complete this job." She made another arrow.

"I will talk with my father as well as Persona. No one will blame you. Besides, I'm not saying you _can't _kill her…just not now. I want to talk with my father about this first." Natsume put out the fire on his hand with a flick and sighed.

Nobara hesitated, letting her bow and arrow sink, before she melted them. "I understand." She bowed again before turning around, glancing behind her back.

"Girl, what is your name?" Her voice sounded warmer and sweeter, I almost didn't know she was the one speaking.

"A-Ah…My name is Mikan Sakura." I stuttered lamely. I could only see a small part of her face as she turned, but the corners of her lips turned up in a gentle smile, her eyes sparkling. A gust of snow blew around her, and when they dispersed, she was gone.

"Fuck this." Natsume swore under his breath after she left. He ran a hand through his hair and he prepared to get onto the carriage again.

"Natsume." I called after him, still weak with shock. "What…What just happened?"

He flinched, paused and then sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?" He held out his hand for me and I took it gratefully, though my hands shook a little. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," I whispered. "I am too."

When we got back to the mansion, the both of us were already too tired to talk. We made an unsaid promise of talking about it tomorrow, though Natsume did not seem too pleased about this.

That night, when I finally changed out of my dress, the painful shoes, unraveled my hair, removed my makeup and practically jumped onto my bed, I did not have much of a peaceful dream.

In fact, it was like a nightmare.

I could see the same colors flashing before my eyes, going round and round and round in a dizzy and unbreakable spell. The whole world spun around me, the footing underneath me was unstable and it felt as if I would fall any time. I felt nausea and I tasted bile in my throat.

It was as if I was high on drugs or something, but felt no pleasure.

Then a hand reached out for me, a feminine hand, steadying me, but everything continued spinning. I could see different visions of her, it's as if there was three of her. Her long, dull hair fell in front of her face, covering it, an eerily familiar smile on her face stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh my sweet," she said, stroking my cheek, smiling even wider if it's possible, her voice sickly sweet. "My sweet, sweet child. Seek your path…Seek it quickly." My eyes crossed as the colors continued spinning, all I could see was her smile.

"Seek your path quickly. Identify it. Distinguish it. Walk it. Quickly. Quickly!" She shook me violently, making me even dizzier. "Or it will be too late. Or he will kill you, and everything I have done will go to waste." She started fading away, disappearing into the flashing colors. I could only hear her words echoing over and over again in that nightmare, like a curse.

"My sweet, sweet child…"

I woke up with the worst feeling in my stomach. My head was pounding nonstop as if a hammer was hammering it nonstop everytime I blinked. My esophagus was burning painfully and uncomfortably. The sun streaming in from the curtains blinded me in a way they never did before.

I lay there on my bed for a long while, closing my eyes, my index and middle finger pressing my temples in a failed attempt to make the pain go away. Even with my eyes closed, it still felt like the room was spinning round and round.

When it finally settled down, I opened my eyes again. Almost relieved to find that the ceiling was twirling anymore, I cautiously sat up, bringing my feet onto the floor, happy to feel the concrete floor.

Standing up, though, was a completely different matter. The second I stood up, the force of gravity practically squashed me, making me feel like my intestines went upside down, the nausea and dizziness coming back instantly.

Oh god…

I cupped my mouth and rushed into the bathroom, spilling my guts out into the toilet bowl.

_I've never drank before, but I bet this is worse than a hangover…_I thought as I continued vomiting until it turned bitter in my throat and nothing else came out. Flushing the toilet and slumping onto the bathroom floor, I caught my breath, steadied myself, cooled my head.

I felt better, but not that much.

Just when I thought I was alright, and that I had nothing else to puke out, the contents in my stomach came up again.

Ha, this is one hell of a good morning.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside and something else that I couldn't quite…distinguish. Groggily, I sat up and stared at nothing, still half asleep. Then I slowly made my way to the bathroom and started my daily routine.

Hell, I've never woken up this early in the morning. My time schedule has been completely messed up by that girl.

After changing into casual clothes, I went to the kitchen where Anna and Nono would usually be at. I told them they could go back to their homes for today; they were more than delighted. I couldn't blame them, it's been a while since I've given them a vacation.

I slumped on the sofa, exhausted though the day just started, and dialed the gang's number one by one.

Ruka was first on my list, of course.

_"Morning, Natsume." _He greeted me with his usual smooth and calming voice. I can't believe he's already this much awake so early in the morning.

"Yo," I answered simply, leaning back against the sofa. "Come to my house in half an hour. Don't be late." The last part was unnecessary, I knew, since Ruka was _always _on time, but I said it just to be on the safe side.

_"Why? What happened?" _Ruka asked, alert, and I almost rolled my eyes. Typical Ruka.

"Mikan saw me and Nobara using alices." I explained with a groan. "I'm not going to fucking explain it to her alone. I'll give that job to you guys."

_"Alices?" _Ruka repeated, bewildered. _"Oh shit. She just keeps unraveling more and more secrets about us, huh?"_

I laughed. "Hell yeah." Ruka hung up with a reassuring chuckle, and I proceeded to call everyone else. No one asked other than Ruka, though Hotaru was damn close to, but decided against it at the end.

When all the calls were finished, I finally relaxed my body. I couldn't even get a goodnight's sleep with what happened last night.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed a moment of silence before I vaguely heard odd noises upstairs.

A little curious, I slowly made my way up the stairs, following the sound and found myself standing right in front of Mikan's bedroom door. The noise was coming from inside.

"Uh…" I knocked on the door a few times, leaning in to hear better. "You okay in there?"

The noise continued, but she didn't answer. "Mikan?"

"I'm _fine!_" She practically yelled, her voice muffled and hoarse.

"What's that noise?" I asked again, slightly irritated now. "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothi—" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Ah screw it." I mumbled under my breath and banged open the door. Scanning the room quickly, I couldn't see her so I made my way to the bathroom, where the noise was loudest.

Opening the half closed bathroom door, I found Mikan kneeling on the ground, her face in the toilet bowl.

"Oh god." I almost wanted to bang my head against the wall. Puking. Really? I don't want to deal with this.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you puking?" I hissed as I kneeled down beside her, rubbing her back as she spilled her guts out. "No wait, I rephrase that. _What the hell happened?_"

She paused and took a deep breath, coughing slightly. "I had a nightmare." Then she doubled over the toilet bowl again.

"Nightmare?" I grumbled. "You gotta be kidding me." I continued rubbing her back, in attempt to make her feel better, but she pushed my arm away with her elbow.

"You don't need to," she panted. "Just tell Nono or Anna to help me."

"I gave them a day off." Her already pale face went paler, but then brightened up into a blush.

"I-It's ok. I'm ok now. Just…go do your stuff." She could barely finish her sentence before she started vomiting again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wanted to leave and go read a manga or something as I waited for the gang. I really did. She even _told_ me to go.

But somehow I didn't.

I just stayed there and held her hair back, rubbing her back up and down repeatedly before she eventually stopped vomiting.

She slumped against the ground tiredly, sweat caked her forehead, as she tried to catch her breath.

Man it stank, but at that time, I didn't even care about that. Her face looked so pale. I washed a glass cup that was next to the sink and told her to rinse her mouth. I dabbed her mouth softly with a towel. She was completely limp.

"Thanks." She whispered, a light blush tainted her face after. I was just about to reply when I heard the doorbell ring. I cursed under my breath.

"They're here." I stated. "Let's get you downstairs." I slipped my hand under her waist and under her knees, lifting her up and she let out a weak squeak.

"I-It's really ok!" She weakly exclaimed. I glared at her and she shut up.

She seemed slightly lighter than before. Strange I still remember. I made my way downstairs, careful not to trip and bring us both toppling down.

"Look what we have here." Hotaru's voice echoed around the house as the others snickered. "What have you two been up to this morning?"

"Shut up, Imai." I hissed as I set her down on the couch gently. "She was puking her guts out just now. She's so weak she can barely walk."

"Puking?" Ruka jolted up. "You need to rehydrate then."

"Ah, no, it's fine—" She started again and I flicked her forehead, successfully shutting her up.

"Here." Ruka set the glass down on the table in front of her. Mikan nodded at him gratefully, taking large gulps of water.

After a while, she recovered a little, and I cleared my voice.

"So, I gathered you all here today to explain something to Mikan." All eyes trained on me, and Ruka seemed slightly nervous. Hotaru seemed as if she already knew what was going on.

"Last night, we bumped into Nobara. She was sent by Persona to kill Mikan." Koko and Kitsu gasped softly. "We used our alices against each other."

"You what!?" Koko practically jumped up. "Alices? _Alices!? _My dear Natsume, have you gone out of your mind?"

"Nobara was using her alice first." I stated impatiently. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"But still!" Koko whined and Mochu shut him up.

"Anyways," I rolled my eyes. "She wants to know what alices are."

"Oh~ boy." Kitsu buried his face in his hands.

"Well," Hotaru was first to recover as she stared at Mikan intently, her violet eyes glinting with something I couldn't distinguish. "Let's start then, shall we?"

* * *

**Yes. Some of you have been asking me whether there would be alices in this story or not. I said that there would and voilà! Here it is! But maybe alices would be...slightly different than the anime/manga? Actually I'm not so sure yet myself. I'll have to see what Hotaru says first ^.^ About Natsume falling in love with Mikan...I guess it'll be soon. But once again, I'll have to ask Natsume about that XD He might growl at me and set me on fire or something...Also, if you're wondering, Ruka has the key to Natsume's house so they came in themselves. Ringing the doorbell was just out of courtesy.**

**Please look forward to the update!**

***Kōri Hime - Ice Princess**

**R&amp;R and MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Though Christmas is technically over for me now...It's past 12. It's Boxing Day for me now. The message was mainly for those in Seattle or something...'Cause that's where I was born ^.^)**


	13. The King

**Update, update~ Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! :D I'm starting school again, so I'll update a little slower now...Not that I was fast before...I'm sorry guys ;(**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

_"A traitor. She has betrayed her own race. She must be exiled! Killed! Erase her very existence!"_

* * *

"Let's start then, shall we?"

I gulped, the disgusting taste of vomit still in my mouth even after rinsing and drinking some water. I felt absolutely _drained, _and so very sick. My head still spun as I sat on the couch in front of everyone.

"I've told you before that we are referred to as 'Alices,' correct?" Hotaru asked robotically and I nodded, my headache coming back instantly.

"As I've said before, the name 'Alices' is just a name. However, there's a different meaning to it. A meaning that only us, vampires, know about." Hotaru knit her fingers together elegantly, the others seem to be stiff. "Every being that possesses vampire blood possesses a special ability. A unique power. Those are called 'alices.' Some alices are more common than others. The purer your blood, the more powerful and rare you are."

Ruka nodded. "The most powerful vampire is the king, Natsume's dad. But no one actually knows what his alice is. There are rumors saying he possesses numerous rare alices, some say he only has one with extreme destructive power and is nearly impossible to be born with. The answer might not ever be known."

"Not even Natsume knows?" I looked at him who was sitting next to me. His expression darkened and he shook his head, a scowl on his lips.

"Kaoru, Natsume's mother, also had a powerful alice." Mochu continued. "She possessed the fire alice."

"Natsume inherited his mother's alice." Hotaru stated. "Aoi did too. However, Natsume's alice far surpassed both of them. He is the most powerful fire user in existence."

"Wow." I whispered, awed once again at Natsume's abilities. From the sound of it, Natsume must be pretty powerful.

"'Most powerful fire user in existence,' huh?" Natsume repeated mockingly, his long bangs casting dark shadows over his face. "It's not enough."

I looked at him with confusion, but the others shifted uncomfortably, except Hotaru. She lifted her eyebrows at me before announcing loudly, "we're gonna go to the bathroom."

She pulled me up, dragged me out the living room and into the long hallway. For a while, she went silent, but then took a deep breath and looked right into my eyes.

"It's Kuromi-sama." Hotaru stated. "I told you before, Natsume's been through many horrid things. Ever since the day he was born, he was expected to always be the best. Whether it's in his studies or anything else. A normal person finds out and is able to use their alice at around five or six, but Natsume was able to use and _control _his alice at the age of three."

I gasped and she sighed.

"He's talented. Very. His control over his alice surpasses all the dukes added together. For someone his age, it's almost impossible to imagine." She sighed again, and somehow I feel that she wasn't really complimenting him.

"But it wasn't enough." She said bitterly. "It was never enough for Kuromi-sama. Getting A plusses on each test, scoring first in each exam, winning first place trophies, all of this is just a waste of time. Kuromi-sama didn't want these. What Kuromi-sama really wanted was for Natsume to inherit his alice."

I shrunk and Hotaru nodded.

"Natsume didn't." She looked away and for the first time, it looked like she wanted to cry. "Natsume inherited his mother's alice, and from then on, Natsume was disregarded by his father. He was abandoned. Loathed. Isolated. I heard that Kuromi-sama treated his sister better because she wasn't male, and therefore couldn't be heir even though she also had the fire alice.

"I also heard that," she paused slightly, "from then on, Kuromi-sama didn't come home much."

I pursed my lips tightly, my heart squeezing as I imagined his pain. He had parents, but one died when he was very young—murdered—and was disregarded by his father. He was always alone. I had no parents, but I was happy with my time in the orphanage. I was never alone.

Tears welled up in my eyes and Hotaru held my cold hand gently.

"Alices are a gift to us." She murmured. "But they're also a curse. They are the things that give us our social status. It's like a lottery. If you're born with a good alice, you get respected. If you're born with a weak alice, you are disrespected. It's how our cruel world works."

"It also has something to do with bloodline though, right?" I whispered and she nodded.

"As I said, the purer your blood, the more powerful and rare you are." She slowly led me back to the living room. I tried to calm down or else Natsume will know I cried.

"You guys were out long." Koko noted casually, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah…" I looked down. "Hey, what are your alices?" I asked, the thought suddenly popping up in my mind. I gave Hotaru a nod, saying I'm fine already, and she gave my hand a final squeeze before letting go as if nothing happened.

I kind of envy her calm and emotionless composure.

"I have the mind reading alice." Koko announced proudly. I gulped and stared at him in horror, wondering if he knew what I was thinking about.

"Yep, I know what you're thinking about, Mikan-chan." He singsonged, answering my question and making me go beet red.

"No!" I screeched. "Don't read my mind, Koko!"

"What?" He gasped dramatically. "Why not? It's fun! I also know that you like—" I practically leaped over and pressed my hand firmly on his mouth.

"Shut up, Koko!" I hissed and he licked my palm. I screamed, waving my hand in the air like that would make a difference.

"Ew! Koko!" I yelled and the others laughed. He hooked an arm around my neck and pulled me down, close to his face.

"It's fine, right?" He whispered. "It lifts your burden somewhat, right? You can always share your secrets with me." He smiled once again and zipped his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling that, indeed, the boulder on my heart lightened a bit.

"I have the levitation alice." Kitsu jumped in with a grin.

"Telekinesis alice." Mochu offered.

"Mine is the illusion alice." Inchou—we call Tobita that, because he's the class representative—said. I nodded at all of them with a grin, turning to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Invention alice." Hotaru stated simply.

"I have the animal pheromone alice." Ruka smiled and my eyes sparkled.

"Wow, your alices are all so cool!" I squealed. "I wish I had an alice too."

"You wouldn't." Natsume growled.

"It's fun at times though." Koko pipped up. The others nodded thoughtfully.

"It helps us earn money." Hotaru said halfheartedly, her tone lifted slightly, slightly at the word 'money.'

"Well yeah, your inventions." Kitsu stuck his tongue out at the girl who didn't even bother looking at him.

"Wait, wait!" I called over the commotion. "What does Shouda have?"

"Ugh, _that_ girl." Koko rolled his eyes.

"She has the cat-dog constitution alice." Yuu offered, giving Koko a disapproving look. "She's not a bad person."

"Right." Koko mumbled mockingly.

"Cat-dog…" I blinked. "Constitution alice?" _That explains the cat ears last time…_I thought, sweat-dropping.

"By the way," Mochu crossed his legs on the couch. "What happened last night?"

"Ah, that's true." Ruka nodded and all eyes trained on me. I gulped and my headache came back instantly with the thought.

"I saw a women yesterday…" I started slowly. "I don't know why, but I just had this feeling—this _urge_—to follow her, so I did. She ran and led me all the way to the fourth floor, into to that hallway."

"Why would she do that though?" Inchou pushed his glasses higher over the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly." Mochu snapped his fingers. "I mean, our regulations are pretty strict. Anyone out of our society can't get into that place, so she must be a high-class vampire, right?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"So maybe she led Mikan away because she sensed Mikan was a human and maybe wanted a bite?" Kitsu offered with a shrug.

"It's pretty rare for a high-class vampire to lose control like that." Hotaru stated with boredom. "We don't usually target humans."

"Yeah…" Ruka nodded slowly, agreeing with Hotaru. "It's true that we have strict rules about preying. We usually try to keep away from humans so that there won't be any trouble."

"Then who is she!?" Koko put his hands on his head as if it's about to burst. "Gosh, does it really matter?"

"It might be the head of the academy." Natsume murmured. "They might have wanted to kill her then."

"But how did she leave?" I asked, my heart racing. "It was impossible for her to leave."

"It would make sense if she was a vampire." Natsume stated and Hotaru nodded, obviously understanding what he meant.

"Why?" I asked cluelessly, looking around the room at everyone.

"There are such alices called 'teleportation alices.'" Inchou explained once again. "It allows you to teleport from one place to another. She might have had that alice and escaped that way."

"Which means that the barrier around the mansion was too weak." Kitsu noted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or it means her alice is very strong." Natsume trained his eyes on me, making me freeze under his gaze. "You better be careful. She might be an assassinator sent by the heads of the academy." He snapped his fingers and everyone—including Hotaru—rose instantly, lining up in front of him, much to my surprise.

"All of you are in charge of keeping her safe." He said casually, leaning his chin on his hand. "Keep an eye on her at all times. Know her location. If anything happens to her, I'll erase the person in charge."

I gulped. His words were so heavy, yet his tone was completely careless. What does _'erase' _even mean?

"What do you mean by…" I swallowed thickly, feeling the words physically stuck in my throat. _"Erase?"_

"Simply put, I'll kill whoever doesn't do their job." His eyes went back from me to them. "So you better make sure you do your part properly."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness." They chorused in complete sync, put their right hand over their heart, and bowed. It reminded me of the classroom scene from the first day of school. It spooked me.

"Alright, you're free to go." He waved absentmindedly and they—as if a spell was broken—went back to their normal cool and relaxed attitude. Koko put his hands behind his head and was first to head to the door with the others following close behind.

"Bye, Mikan!" They called, waving, before shutting the door behind them with a muted bang.

I stood there fidgeting with my shirt.

"I'll be in my room then." Natsume stated as he stood up, tucked his hands in his pocket and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait." I called softly, barely audible, but he stopped and turned towards me, his face unreadable. "I…I was only able to get a glimpse of her face…but…" My mouth went dry as I tried to spit the words out. "But the women looked just like me."

He lifted his eyebrows slightly. "Looked just like you? Perhaps it's the metamorphosis alice." He said, more to himself than to me. "I'll look into this. Don't worry." Then he left.

I sighed as I watched him go up the stairs and disappear around the corner. I should probably go find something to do. Anna and Nono aren't here and it would be too troublesome to call the gang back. I went to my own room, closing the door tightly behind me.

* * *

12:58.

The moon was bright tonight, I noted as I looked out the window of my dark room. The windowsill was nice and cool, and the silent night made me feel at ease.

It's about time.

I made my way over to Mikan's room, opening the door and walking in without making a single sound.

The night is my domain.

I walked over to her bed casually, leaning in and making sure that she was asleep. Her curtains were half-drawn, the moonlight illuminating her golden hair and her rosy cheeks. Her long eyelashes fanned over her cheeks in lovely curls. I stared at her for a while, seeing if she would wake up, and I could hear her even breathing, her heartbeat and the rushing of her blood through the silence.

A lovely sound, like music in my ears.

I decided that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so I straightened and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I threw on a black hoodie and walked out the front door.

"Noriyuki." I called, and instantly, a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in front of me.

"Natsume-sama." He bowed in respect.

"Take me to the king." I ordered coldly, and without any hesitation, Noriyuki nodded, held my arm, before using his teleportation alice to teleport us to the king's castle.

The castle was extremely large, and beautiful in the most eerie way. The area around it were all dark, including the sky. Noriyuki and I teleported to the castle's gate. Noriyuki bowed again as I walked past the guards, hands tucked in my pockets and my stride relaxed.

It's been a while since I last came here.

I walked through the familiar hallways, making my way to the large throne room that was located in the center of the entire castle.

I walked in, the guards didn't even dare stop me. Sauntering in, I found the room empty. No surprise, as the king only comes here if there is an important assembly or meeting.

I made my way to the side door located on the right of the throne room, hidden from view if you just took a glance at the room. I didn't bother to knock, just kicking the door open loudly, revealing the king who sat in at the back of the large study filled with books and paper, behind his desk.

"I was expecting you." He said without looking up once.

"I know you were." I grabbed a chair and sat across from him, my face emotionless as I stared—perhaps I was glaring—at him. "Father."

* * *

**In case you forgot, ****Kuromi is Natsume's dad's 'name.' Please refer to chapter 5. **

**P.S, Noriyuki Makihara is the social studies teacher in the anime/manga with the teleportation alice. For more info go here: ****http*:*/*gakuenalice*.*wikia*.*com/wiki/Noriyuki_Makihara (erase the stars)**

**So, are you guys curious about Natsume's dad? What about the women? Who is she and why was she there? Was she really there to kill Mikan? Please stay tuned!**


	14. Bride?

**Yay! I was able to finish this chapter in time. Whew! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_"Both of you will remember nothing of the past. Both of you will become different people and will walk different paths until the day you meet again, and walk to the future together."_

* * *

"How have you been?" He asked with a smile, setting his pen down and knitting his fingers together, focusing his eyes on me.

I grit my teeth. "What? Acting all fatherly and caring? Don't give me that bullshit, old man."

"Such attitude." Father chuckled a little. "You really are such a bold child. Talking that way to your father, not to mention, the king."

"I didn't come here to pay you my respects. I came here to know why on earth you and the academy heads are trying to kill Mikan Sakura." I spat.

"Ah yes, I remember Persona reporting that you stopped Nobara in the middle of her mission. Really, you should be more obedient." He sighed as he picked up a document and slid it into a folder.

"She's been with me for almost a month now, I don't see why she's so dangerous that you must have her killed." I argued, getting irritated when that old geezer didn't even glance at me.

"Hm." He hummed in response. "It's not really how Mikan Sakura is dangerous. It's what she will become in the future that will be dangerous."

"I don't understand." I narrowed my eyes.

"That's good." Father glanced up at me, his expression turning emotionless and cold in a blink of an eye. "You have no reason to understand."

"Fine." I slammed my fist against the table, standing up abruptly. "But you can't kill her."

"You're an idiot, Natsume." Father gave me a cold smile. "Have you forgotten the past so quickly? Don't tell me you've taken a liking to this kitten as well."

"You're right." I smirked at him. "As of this moment, you are the king of this world. But I am the heir. Eventually _I _will be the one to take the throne and you will retire. Can you afford to kill me as well?"

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mikan Sakura will be my bride." I announced, standing over him with a triumphant smirk. "When mom died, you should have known I would be your greatest enemy. I am your only son, your only _legal _son—therefore no one else can take the throne but me. You can't kill me, and when she marries me, you can't kill her either."

With that, I sauntered out the room, the study door banging closed loudly behind me.

* * *

"Sakura-san!" A voice called loudly into my ear, and a something was ripping the warm blanket off me. "Sakura-san, wake up!"

I groaned, snapping an eye open to see the offending people who were disturbing my beauty sleep.

"Anna, Nono…you're back…" I mumbled as I vaguely glimpsed the familiar pink and dark blue hair.

"Yes, we came back this morning." They continued to pull me out of bed. "Sakura-san, you will be late for school!"

I continued groaning as they pulled me out, each holding my arm to keep me up. Without a moment of hesitance, Anna dragged me into the bathroom and Nono threw my uniform onto me before closing the door and screaming for me to hurry up.

I slowly put on my uniform, brushed my teeth and tied up my hair. I yawned as I made my way down to the dining room where a vast amount of food was scattered on the table.

Natsume was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Natsume?" I asked as I sat down. He couldn't be on a mission again…could he?

"It seems he went out last night." Anna answered as she poured me a cup of milk.

"He probably went _there._" Nono singsonged, handing me a freshly toasted toast.

"'There?'" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where?"

"It's—" Anna started but stopped when Nono screamed. "Sakura-san! It's already time, you have to hurry!"

I snapped towards the clock on the wall and paled instantly at the time. Class starts in less than five minutes! I quickly stuffed the toast into my mouth and gulped the milk down, almost choking as I hurriedly grabbed my bag, rushing out the door.

I ran with all my might to the academy, barely making it to class on time.

* * *

I slumped onto my desk tiredly after the first class ended.

"You were so close in being late this morning, Mikan." Koko came over with his usual grin.

"Yeah…I overslept." I stated sheepishly, earning a soft scoff from Hotaru who was sitting next to me.

"I'm not surprised."

I pouted at her, putting my chin on my hand. "Mou, that's mean, Hotaru."

"Well, you do come late on most days." Ruka came over with a small laugh, and I pouted at him too, before I realized something.

"Oh yeah, where is Natsume?" I asked, looking around the room. "He wasn't here this morning either. Nono and Anna said that he went out last night."

"Ah, he probably went _there_." Ruka smiled and I frowned.

"Where's _there? _Anna and Nono said the same thing, but they didn't tell me where that was." I furrowed my eyebrows with annoyance.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Hotaru asked and I blinked at her in confusion.

"Ask me what?" The familiar curt tone made me jump.

"N-Natsume!" I exclaimed, turning towards him in surprise.

"She was asking where you went last night." Ruka winked at me, making me blush slightly in embarrassment.

"I was at the castle last night." He answered with a tired sigh.

"Castle?" I wondered, and I heard Hotaru put her screwdriver down.

"It's the castle located in the center of our world. Where the King is." She explained monotonously and I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Why did you go there, Natsume?" I asked worriedly, clasping my hands together.

"I went there to talk with that old geezer." He growled lowly. "About you."

I pointed at myself and blinked. "M-Me?"

"I believe it's about the Nobara incident." Ruka put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly.

I let out a soft 'oh.'

Natsume nodded, running a hand through his hair before sighing again.

"That guy is still the same as ever, always talking in riddles." He said. "I asked him why he wanted to kill you, but he merely said," Natsume altered his voice so it was a bit deeper and a bit silly. I believe he was trying to imitate his father.

"It's not really how Mikan Sakura is dangerous. It's what she will become in the future that will be dangerous."

"What does that mean?" Kitsu asked, popping up behind Koko.

"Who knows." Natsume hissed angrily. "Anyways, I got back so late because I went to buy this." The gang gathered around us as they anticipated what Natsume was going to pull out from his pocket.

I was so concentrated on his right hand that I almost screamed when he threw something at me.

"Is this…" I heard Ruka say softly as he saw what fell into my hands. I gasped loudly when I took a look at what it was.

Natsume Hyuuga just threw a small, velvet box into my hands. Judging by the look and the shape…could it be…?

I cautiously opened the box, seeing the jewel inside wink back at me in a blinding light.

A ring.

"Why…?" I lifted it up for him to see, wondering if he gave me the wrong thing.

"I told my father that you would be my bride." He crossed his arms and looked at me disapprovingly, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "If you marry me, even he can't kill you."

"Why would you do that, Hyuuga?" Hotaru stated coldly, giving me a chill.

"Because I believe she does not deserve to die." Natsume stated with the same tone. "At least, there's no reason for her to die until they _give_ me a reason."

"I'll agree with you on this one." Hotaru sighed before standing up, setting a hand on my shoulder. "But will that really work? To be threatened by something like that…"

"I'm the only one who can take the throne." Natsume stated confidently. "Not only because I'm his only legal son, but also because I am the only Pureblood vampire left."

"Only Pureblood left?" I asked, looking back and forth from one person to the next.

"Purebloods are, as I have stated before, vampires that have the purest blood. Their blood are 100% vampire blood, which can be traced back to thousands of years. Most families have mixed blood, such as vampire and human blood—which are the rarest, as reproduction between humans and vampires are strictly forbidden." Hotaru explained, just as if she was reading out of a textbook. I nodded.

"The royal family—the Hyuugas—are the only Pureblood family left. There used to be more, but they were the first ones to be hunted down during the old days where there were Vampire Hunters everywhere." Ruka added. "That's why it would be almost impossible for Kuromi-sama to hurt him—not to mention kill him. Therefore, if you married him, it would be safest for you."

"B-But I'm too young to get married—!" I tried to argue, but was met with Natsume's blazing red eyes.

"So you're saying you would rather die?" He said calmly, slowly, making me gulp. "That can be arranged." His tone turned menacing. I started sweating, backing up.

"N-Never mind." I mumbled.

"Then it's settled." He took the ring and slipped (forced) it on my ring finger. Then, to my surprise, he laced our fingers together and lifted it high in the air so the entire class could see.

"From now on, Mikan Sakura is my bride. Whoever dares harm her will have to answer to me." He announced loudly, and almost instantly, everyone started murmuring to each other.

My face was already over-heating.

Marrying him? Being his bride? Really? My heart was beating so quickly, my face was so hot steam came out, and so many thoughts were running through my head per second it felt like it would explode.

I almost fainted.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Whoo-hoo! This chapter has some new and surprising turn of events! (Kinda...) Mikan will marry Natsume! But still...Natsume only did that because he believes it will save Mikan...so when will he _really _fall in love with her? You'll just have to keep waiting XP**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile about which story I should publish next, since April 8th is almost done. If you have time, please vote! Thank you very much!**

**Comments, critics and suggestions are welcome! If you wanna flame, better do it with a real account and not as a guest. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	15. Confessions

**Hey, it wasn't _that _long since I updated. It's just a little over...a month. Well, I mean, I've done worse, right? Ha...haha...ha...Please don't hate me.**

* * *

_"I love you, and nothing will stop my feelings for you. Even if you are—"_

* * *

I woke up and found myself in my bed, in my room, the lovely sound of birds chirping and the sight of the sunshine streaming in through the curtains seemed _so _peaceful. A little _too_ peaceful.

My heart and mind were eerily calm and my breathing came in steady breaths.

I laid there for a few more minutes, watching as the reflected light on my ceiling shifted into different patterns and having my mind blank.

Then I pushed myself up, sitting, and then everything came back to me like a giant, suffocating wave.

_"I told my father that you would be my bride."_

_"From now on, Mikan Sakura is my bride."_

I groaned and buried my head into my hands as the events played and replayed in my mind like a broken disc. The ring on my finger was cold against my cheek and it brought me back to reality.

"Sakura-san?" I heard a knock on the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I replied, taking a deep breath and getting out of bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay." Nono replied and I heard her walking away.

I quickly went through my daily routine, got changed, and made my way downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I entered the room, finding only Nono and Anna standing there, gathering the dirty dishes.

"Good morning." They greeted back with a bright smile. "Hyuuga-sama already ate and is waiting for you in the living room. You should hurry."

"Waiting for me?" I furrowed my brows as I sat down. "Why?"

"There's a guest here." Anna answered, a little nervously. "A guest that we have not seen for quite some time." Then without another word, they scurried off to the kitchen.

I was confused at their vague explanation, but I started eating as quickly as I could, gulping down the food and my glass of milk, which wasn't hard, as I do this often every time I wake up late for school.

I finished five minutes later and made my way to the living room, a little curious as to who this 'guest' could be.

When I pushed open the large double-doors, I found Natsume and another girl who looked almost identical to him were sitting on the sofa across from each other. Natsume _did not _look pleased.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, her crimson eyes trained on me, making me gulp. "This must be Mikan Sakura!"

I nodded robotically and before I could even blink, she appeared before me as if she had teleported, cold metal pressed against my forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume demanded in alert as he prepared to somehow save me from the gun that the girl was pressing against my skin.

"Hm. This girl isn't even smart enough to run away just now." The girl clicked her tongue mockingly, her eyes turned cold and her lips were a thin line.

"Enough with this. Tell me why you are here. The _truth, _Aoi." Natsume growled as he crossed his arms. "You know I can destroy that gun with a flick of my hand."

"Jeez." Aoi pouted as she removed the gun from my temple. A playful smile graced her face. "I was just messing with you guys! This gun is _fake!_" She pressed the trigger a few times and nothing came out. "You guys are _so _serious."

"Aoi," Natsume drawled menacingly, a dark aura surrounding the room. "Why don't you sit down and not stand up again until I say so?"

"Onii-chan, you meanie." She stuck her tongue out before plopping down on the sofa, looking at me with shining eyes. "Sorry, Mikan-chan, did I scare you?"

"Scare is an understatement." I mumbled under my breath. "I thought I was really going to die." I raised my brows and said almost as an afterthought. "Onii-chan?" Ah, so this was Natsume's little sister. Hotaru _did_ mention he had one.

"Oh silly you." Aoi laughed. "There's no way onii-chan would let me kill you. You're his fiancée, after all, aren't you?"

"She is." Natsume answered calmly. "Now tell me why you're here." He motioned me over and I obediently sat down next to him, across from Aoi.

"Dad told me to come take a look at her!" Aoi piped cheerfully. "You know, if she was worthy enough as the princess and all."

"What the fuck is that old geezer trying to do?" Natsume hissed under his breath, and I thought fire would have burst from his red eyes from how hard they were glaring at the table.

"Hm." Aoi shrugged. "No one really knows what he's up to. But he's _very _interested in this girl, that's for sure." Aoi came over and plopped down next to me, beaming at me. "After all, he and the heads of the academy _did_ want to kill her or something. Maybe you're secretly an alien?"

"I'm quite sure I'm not." I said dryly, not so sure how to react to her over-friendliness.

"Well, there has to be _something _special about you." Natsume propped his chin up with his hand as he leaned down, looking up at me with his beautiful eyes that just completely charmed me. "But you know, I see _nothing _special about you. Nothing. Zero. Nada."

"Aw, come on! You can't say that to a girl." Aoi squeezed my shoulders. "Of _course_ you're special! In your own way."

"Right." Natsume rolled his eyes and straightened. I really wanted to smack his pretty face right now.

"Anyways, I'll go back now." Aoi jumped up and spun around, giving us a salute. "Honestly, I wouldn't have done this for dad if I wasn't so curious as to who this girl was." She beamed at me. "You will be our first ever human princess—maybe even queen. Mikan-nee-san, I'm so glad it's you."

"Leave." Natsume ordered dryly and Aoi obediently left, not before sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Natsume sighed exasperatedly once we heard the door banged close. He covered his eyes with his hands as he leaned back against the sofa, as if he was trying to solve a major problem.

"Sakura-san, Hyuuga-sama, I think it's time we start planning for the wedding?" Anna and Nono came in timidly, their hands holding stacks and stacks of magazines and other references for weddings. My face turned red but Natsume sat there impassively, his face dark and annoyed.

"Give them to her." He ordered and they obediently plopped the heavy books in front of me. He turned to me, his eyes cold. "You plan. Do whatever you want." Then he got up and left for his room. Anna and Nono glanced at his retreating back nervously before bowing and leaving as well.

I was left alone.

I sighed before picking up a magazine and flipping through a few pages, looking at the beautiful wedding dresses, venues and the happy faces of the bride and groom.

Before I knew it, I was crying.

I dropped the magazine and ran up the stairs, stopping only for a second in front of Natsume's room to open the door. The room, as expected, was pitch black and I found him under the covers on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" His cold voice pierced the silence of the room as he slowly sat up, stretching and yawning.

"I—" The words became stuck in my throat as I watched his illuminating red eyes.

"If you don't have anything to say, then leave. I'm exhausted from waking up so early." He stated and I gulped heavily.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I yelled with all my might, making the hazy sleep wash away from his eyes. He now stared at me clearly, his eyes like shining rubies in the night, and made me all the more nervous, but I had to do this.

"I like you." I blurted, determined, watching his reaction. "I love you."

He blinked.

I lifted my hand up, signaling for him to not talk, my face heating up like an oven. "Natsume, I really, really love you. I've loved you for a while now. I—I want to be your strength, I want to support you in the sidelines. So even if you don't love me back, it's ok, as long as I can be of some help." My hand slowly fell to my side limply, my head down and my face completely red.

There was a long moment of silence, and I just wished the floor would swallow me whole, but then I heard a small chuckle coming from him, a bone-chilling sound. "'Be my strength?' How so?" His eyes flashed with humor. "You are a _human. _You will only be able to live for about a century. You think you'll be useful to me?"

I clenched my fist. "Yes. Let me be your strength for as long as I live, even if it's just for a century." He did not answer, but his eyes flicked away. "I'll go and plan the wedding now." I quickly left without another word.

* * *

I woke up in my dark, dark room and sat up groggily, my mind a little hazy. I felt like I had a bad dream, but I couldn't remember. Then her words came echoing inside my head.

_"I like you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I want to be your strength, I want to support you in the sidelines."_

Be my strength? That useless human? A laugh bubbled out from my mouth again. How stupid of her to think like that.

I slowly got up from my bed and made my way downstairs, yawning and running my hands through my hair.

"Ah, Sakura-san! Isn't this pretty?" Anna's shrill voice echoed from the living room. "Ah, it is!" Mikan's voice answered back with the same enthusiasm. Curiosity automatically brought me to the living room.

My eye involuntarily twitched at the sight of books—books _everywhere. _Paper scattered everywhere, books, magazines piled all over the couches, tables and floor. This was _chaos._

But whatever. I wasn't in the mood of getting all upset with the mess, and I'm sure Anna and Nono will clean this up later. I casually made my way to the table where Mikan and the two maids were looking at a magazine intently, picking up a magazine myself just out of curiosity.

"Ah, Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed when she noticed me. Her smile was bright and all signs of what happened hours before was nowhere to be seen. "We were looking through a lot of books, you see, and they're all so wonderful!" She held up two magazines for me to see.

"But after all these hours and looking through books, I still can't decide whether to have a traditional Japanese wedding or a Western one." She flipped the books back to herself and her eyes sparkled as she gazed over both pages. "They're both so pretty, it's hard to decide. What do you think?"

I stared at her. "Why?" The soft word involuntarily slipped out of my mouth.

She blinked as she stared back. "Why what?"

"Why are you getting all excited for?" I picked up another magazine and waved it in front of her. "Why do you look so happy? This is likely to be your first and last wedding in this lifetime."

Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips as she looked down, pretending to sort through the magazines sprawled across the table. "I said so before, didn't I? Natsume, I love you. Being happy about marrying the person you love is normal, isn't it?"

"I don't understand." Frustration stitched itself into my voice. "You're young. You're only sixteen. Why do you agree on this so readily?"

"You were the one who proposed this idea." She gave me a sideways glance.

"I expected more of a fight from you." I watched as she scanned through another magazine. Anna and Nono already slipped out of the room.

"I thought it through. This is fine. I'm an orphan, so I have nothing to lose anyways. If I can make myself a family here, why not? And I also want to stay beside the person I love most, I want to be your strength." She said with a satisfied smile. "Being your strength for only a century is fine. I can live a life with the person I love, and you can go on with your life a century later. It's win-win for both of us."

She took out the same two magazines again with a bright smile on her face. "Hm, which one is better…?"

"Japanese." The words stumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I probably had a very unsettling expression, so I quickly turned away, tucked my hands in my pockets and started walking away as casually as I could. "And the wedding should be held at the castle."

Out of reflex, I turned around just for a split second to see her reaction, and she showed me the brightest smile I had ever seen, her face so genuinely happy and her eyes practically shining as she held the magazine close to her heart as if it was the most important thing ever. "Ok!"

My heart lurched.

I turned away quickly, going back to the sanctuary of my room.

'Love?' She loved me?

What is love anyways? The last time someone told me she loved me, she tried to kill me. The last time I thought I loved someone, I had killed her. Am I incapable of loving someone?

_"Natsume! Let's be together forever, okay?"_

I slammed the door and closed my eyes as I leaned against it, by breath starting to become short.

_Oh no. _It's starting to come back, the memories of that time four years ago. I broke into cold sweat, my hands were shaking as I buried my face in them.

_Luna…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! MIKAN HAS FINALLY CONFESSED! The mysterious girl from four years ago has also been revealed, and I'm actually surprised that no one guessed it was her. *Shrug* Well, that's good news for me I guess. And—SPOILER—the wedding will be next chapter, so guess what the chapter title will be? You'll never guess it. It's going to be called 'The Wedding!' *Confetti flies everywhere* Didn't guess that, did you? Please stay tuned on what will happen!**

* * *

**~!****PLEASE READ THIS****!~**

**I would like to make an announcement. There was a user—ByakugouGoddess (who now changed their name to Wendy403, like, what the hell)****—that claimed, and I quote, "ﾟ.*･｡ﾟMy other account is Wendy402 .ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ"**

**This is definitely ****_NOT_**** true.**

**This account is _mine_ and mine alone. All stories are mine as well. I work and write ****alone****. Forever and always unless I announce otherwise. There has been a recent flamer on my other story, Fate (second last review on Chapter 2, if you're interested on who it is), and we have been going back and forth in a rather distasteful argument, and I have realized that this user have favorited this flamer as well as their stories. I'm seeing a little bit of connection there, but I'm not certain if** **ByakugouGoddess is stealing my identity because of my argument with that flamer.**

**Either way, this is highly unacceptable for me, and offensive, as that person is a plagiarizer and all of their stories are STOLEN from others. I wish to have nothing to do with ByakugouGoddess at all.**

**Thus said, if any of you see someone claiming to be me (Wendy402) or working with me, please kindly do one—or all—of the following.**

**1\. Send an email to the admins/report them**

**2\. Tell me and I'll try to deal with them**

**3\. Cuss the crap out of them for me because people like them deserve to die a thousand times (I will literally give you a virtual hug for doing something so heroic for someone else).**

**Thank you, and I hope this never happens to any of you or all hell breaks loose.**


	16. The Wedding

**Finally, finally, finally! Sorry for my slow updating and stuff but FINALLY! I'VE UPDATED! Confetti and applauses everyone! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_"I will definitely avenge him."_

* * *

"If it wasn't because Natsume-sama told me to, I would never do this." Sumire grumbled as she roughly brushed through my hair. I winced as she tried to untangle my hair.

"Thank you, Sumire." I let out a soft laugh at Sumire's annoyed expression.

"Whatever." After she finished combing my hair, she tapped the handle of the comb against her chin as she stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Hm…how should I style your hair?"

After a few seconds of thinking, her expression changed and she started enthusiastically rummaging through the things she brought.

The next hour was a blur. I barely had any idea what Sumire was doing to me, she just kept moving around.

But then she finally stopped and then announced proudly, "Done."

I looked at myself in the mirror, surprised at the person who stared back. The girl in front of me had curled brunette hair that was tied into a princess braid, then twisted into a bun on the side of my head, held in place with a clip that had numerous blooming sakura flowers embroidered into it. Her kimono, which was chosen by Anna and Nono, dragged behind her slightly when she stood up. The fabric was white at the top, but slowly blended into a shade of hot pink, the same shade as her obi. Her sleeves were long and elegant, and sakura flowers were sewn all around the edges of the kimono. She wore light makeup: eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, pink lipgloss and a tiny bit of blush.

She was beautiful, the girl in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Sumire said softly, and I blinked, watching the girl in the mirror blink with me.

This was…me?

I smiled gently at my reflection, mostly out of thanks for Sumire. I think this was the first time since everything happened that I was truly glad for this day to come. My wedding.

And I couldn't help tearing up.

"Don't cry!" Sumire hollered, quickly fanning me in hopes to somehow dry my tears. "You'll smudge the makeup!"

"Sorry." I croaked, wanting to wipe my eyes and yet scared to ruin the makeup. Thank god I was able to control myself before the tears dropped. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"I did it only because Natsume-sama told me to." I saw a small blush bloom over her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

"Thanks," I chuckled before standing up and giving her a warm smile. "_Permy._"

She blinked. "…What?"

"That's my new nickname for you." I grinned. "Permy! Get it? Because of your curly hair?"

"Don't call me that." She hissed, crossing her arms in front of me, but I didn't find her scary anymore.

"Why not? It's cute!" I laughed and she gave me a bewildered expression.

"You're so weird." She knit her eyebrows together. "I _don't _get why Natsume-sama is marrying _you._"

"Let's be friends, Permy!" I beamed at her, and I saw her let out a tiny smile in return. I was overjoyed, but her smile quickly turned into an annoyed expression.

"Whatever." She grabbed my arm. "Hurry, let's go."

Honestly, I don't even know _where _we were in the castle. People just dragged me around. First Nono and Anna dragged me into the room where Sumire was already waiting impatiently—not even having the chance to properly _look _at the castle—then Sumire started dragging me downstairs to—I would guess the lobby?—of the castle.

Ah, there it was, the grand staircase.

Thank _goodness _I'm not wearing heals this time. Maybe I should thank Natsume for choosing a Japanese wedding instead of a Western one.

As I made my way down the stairs with Sumire beside me, the noisy lobby slowly quieted down as heads turned to look at me.

I stopped breathing altogether when my eyes caught sight of crimson, which glowed scarlet under the light of the chandelier.

Natsume was wearing a suit, as well as all the other male guests, while the females wore kimonos. So I guess it's a mix of a Western wedding and a Japanese one. Interesting.

My eyes drifted around the room and found numerous familiar faces: Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsu, Nono, Anna, Mochu, Aoi. There were also many that I didn't recognize.

But my eyes stopped on a man who seemed average enough, but he had a strong aura emitting around him and a gentle smile, but somehow he gave me shivers and my entire body was sending me warning signals.

Natsume offered me his hand the second I set food on the ground floor.

"Father," he addressed calmly, and I swore I heard a smirk in his voice. "This is Mikan Sakura—my bride. Mikan, this is my father, the king."

On reflex I immediately bowed, despite the difficulty and restraint from the kimono.

"I-It's nice t-to m-meet you—" I stammered awkwardly as his gaze sharpened on me for a second. I froze as he watched me like a hawk.

Then he smiled a smooth, gentle smile, and it registered to me that it was well practiced. "No need to be so formal, my daughter-in-law."

Natsume tugged at my arm slightly, saying I could stand up now. I gulped and didn't dare meet his eyes.

He chuckled slightly and clapped his hands loudly, making me jump. I was glad for the comfort Natsume's hand had as he held me by the waist. "Now then, shall we start the ceremony?"

It might have been my imagination, but I saw him stare at Natsume for beat longer as he turned around.

I let go of the breath I was holding when he walked away.

"Come." Natsume mumbled and held me tighter, guiding me to the dining room along with all the other guests.

The room was large, very large. There was a red carpet in the middle, leading from the door to the very end of the room, where they had put a large, Japanese altar that covered the whole middle section of the wall. There were two long tables on either side of the carpet, where everyone else sat. On both sides of the altar, there were priests— _kannushis_—and shrine maidens standing in a short line. The King stood next to the _kannushis_.

Nerve-wracking.

_Wow._

Then Ruka and Hotaru pulled Natsume and I apart, Ruka leading Natsume to the left while Hotaru led me to the right.

"Hold your hands out." Hotaru instructed quietly as she led me to the guests seated. "Bow to everyone."

Puzzled, I did not question her and merely did as I was told. I held my hands out as she led me slowly around the guests, and I was taken aback when the guests one by one took my hands and kissed my palms as Hotaru continued guiding me. She had to remind me numerous times in the beginning to bow after someone had kissed my hand, but by the end I had already become almost hypnotized with the action.

When I had bowed to the last one on the table, I felt almost exhausted, for some reason. Hotaru praised me quietly as she took my hands and kissed them as well.

Most unpredictable thing Hotaru has ever done.

I was frozen by her unexpected gesture, and I could vaguely hear Natsume and Ruka talking behind me. "…can't believe she still wears polka dots. How immature."

_Oh. _I knew _exactly _what he was talking about, and on reflex I covered my chest with my hands.

"Natsume," I turned around slowly with a wickedly sweet smile. "What were you talking about?"

"Your undergarments, of course." He said impassively and I my fists began shaking by my side.

"You—" I grit my teeth. The room had become silent as everyone watched us. "You filthy _pervert!_" I grabbed the closest object to me. A glass of champagne.

When I blinked, I found an empty glass in my hands and a dripping Natsume, whose expression had become much, _much _darker than before.

Crap. Wrong move.

"Did you just…?" He mumbled under his breath as his crimson eyes narrowed on me.

I backed away slightly. "I didn't mean—"

"Alright, alright." The King clapped his hands twice as he stood between us, a humorous glint in his eyes and the corners of his lips pulled into a smile. He turned towards Natsume. "Hurry and go dry yourself. Once you come back we will start the ceremony right away."

Natsume mumbled something incoherent before he made his way out the room with Ruka tailing him.

"You don't know when to back down." Hotaru stated, amusement clear in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great way to start a wedding—pouring champagne all over my soon-to-be husband.

A few minutes later, Natsume and Ruka entered the room again all cleaned up. Apparently he had changed a suit. He glared slightly at me as he stood next to me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Let's begin." The _kannushi_ announced and the room instantly fell silent. My heart speed up as I listened to him speak, offering prayers to God.

After performing the purifying ritual, the shrine maidens presented us each with a tray that held three cups of sake.

We both drank the three cups.

Then came the vows. All I heard was the sound of my heart beating and the ringing in my ears. I felt like the room was spinning and I couldn't focus on the _kannushi_.

"Please exchange wedding rings." He said and I robotically placed the ring on his finger, my hands shaking slightly. It was incredible how calm Natsume was and how gently he held my hand as he slipped a matching ring onto my finger.

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your wife?" I heard the _kannushi _ask and I could only see crimson has I heard Natsume say without a hint of hesitation, "I do."

"And do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband?" My whole body froze. My turn. I tried to keep a steady gaze at Natsume, but I was freaking nervous and I felt like bolting.

But this is what I wanted, right?

I squared my shoulders and decided to be fearless. Human and vampire? Not a problem.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The _kannushi _announced and everyone sat in anticipation for us to seal the deal.

Natsume leaned in slightly. "I really can't believe I'm doing this. You should be grateful that I'm doing this for you."

"Shut up and kiss me, Natsume Hyuuga." I laughed and he grinned.

"Until death do us part." He whispered against my lips as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in my usual dark room, in my usual bed, but some things were different. I had a ring on my finger, and Mikan was now sharing a room with me.

I breathed in. She was sleeping beside me. I could hear her even breaths.

Then it hit me.

_Why was I even doing this?_

To rebel against my father? To protect her? But why would I even _want _to protect this human?

And then I stopped breathing altogether when my instincts kicked in and only one thought drifted past my mind.

_Kill her._

Kill her and everything will be over. Kill her and I will get my life back.

Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.

Everything went black for me and when I finally got my senses back, I was on her. My hands were already tightening around her neck and I was on the verge of using my alice. My fingers burned just like it does when I use my alice, but there was no fire.

I stared into her large, hazel eyes that held surprise, but no fear. I even saw something that I swore was satisfaction. Her lips moved, but made no sound and formed a single word that had me pulling away instantly.

_"Natsume."_

I was sweating. My hands were shaking as I collapsed away from her. I was panting. I saw her cough and choke as she sat up, rubbing her bruised neck.

She looked at me, and I felt something that I could only decipher as shame. I was ashamed of myself for wanting to kill her. I had never felt like this.

_Hate me. Yell at me. Leave. Run. _I wished she did any of those. I really wish she did. It would make it so much easier for me.

But instead she smiled a sad smile, got off the bed, and stepped a foot away from me. I wondered what she was doing, since she didn't look like she was trying to run away. Slowly, she started undressing with a soft smile on her face the entire time.

Seeing a nude women was nothing to me. My father had plenty of women in the castle and women threw themselves at me. But I looked away from her for some reason.

"Natsume." I heard her call softly. "Natsume, please look at me."

I took a deep breath before I lifted my head and looked into her eyes as she stared back. At that moment, she was more beautiful than any woman I've seen.

"The reason why I'm standing naked in front of you like this is because I want to to look at me. To look at the real me. Not as a girl you married out of pity, or a girl that is destined to be killed. I want you to look at me as Mikan Sakura. Please look at me seriously, and then you can kill me. There's nothing in the way, so it's easy to kill me, right?" She closed her eyes and continued smiling. It irked me. "Thank you for everything that you've done. I love you."

Breathing felt hard for me. It felt like I was suffocating.

I stood up and slowly made my way towards her. I let my bangs slide over my face. Killing her would be easy. I have the alice of fire, after all.

_I want you to look at me as Mikan Sakura._

_Mikan Sakura._

I looked at her with dull eyes. I was careful not to let any emotions slip through my mask. I had to be extra careful with this girl who could see through everything.

She closed her eyes as I stood before her, and I felt her hold her breath.

Killing her would be easy.

But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her petite body tightly.

"I won't kill you." I whispered and I felt myself slowly relax as her scent enveloped me. "I can't kill you."

"Did you look at me properly?" She whispered and I nodded, burying my face in her neck. I could hear her pulse and felt the blood rushing underneath her thin skin. I pressed my lips against it.

I felt her wrap her arms around my torso. "I love you, Natsume."

"I—" My throat went dry. I pulled away. "You're tired. Sleep."

I led her to the bed and handed her her clothes. I sat on the bed and watched as she slipped on her clothes before crawling into the bed next to me. She snuggled against my chest and I automatically wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips against her forehead and I was able to breath normally again.

"Until death do us part." I whispered silently.

* * *

**Huhuhu...so they're finally married. And as you can see, Natsume's starting to feel something. Is that love? Who knows. But I'll probably make the next few chapters easy-going and sweet and sappy about their married life and all before dun dun dun stuff happens. Specifically, the content gets more mature—there will be warnings in the A/N for those.**

**Moving on. So I'll be going on a one-week school trip tomorrow and I won't be allowed to bring my computer *cry* Which means I probably won't be able to reply to any of the reviews because THE FFN VERSION ON MY PHONE DOESN'T HAVE THAT FUNCTION. Like WAT? But please, don't worry and continue to review because even if the world ends I'll still reply to you someday. Most likely right after I get back because I love you all very dearly and I'll feel guilty not replying.**

**SO REVIEW.**

**And I'll be FINALLY posting my new story once I get back. I know I've been telling a few people about this and posted this on other stories and I said 'soon' but not soon enough so finally I'm going to do it. The date will be May 14th, so please look forward to that.**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	17. Central Town

**Yesss! This is the longest chapter yet! (I think...) This is a bit of a breather, with a bit of humor (I tried!) and some cute moments. But there are also some new info and hints! So please enjoy!**

* * *

_"How could you kill him!?"_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since we got married. Some things were the same and some things were very different.

We were sharing a room now, for one. Which led to some...awkward things. As in, me being stupid and acting without thinking.

Although somehow it did end up ok. But Natsume never brought up that night again. _Of course_. I saw it in his eyes—the shame and regret. For some reason, I really didn't mind dying then, if he was the last thing I see.

"Natsume-sama, Mikan-san, it's time to wake up or you'll be late for school!" I groaned. Some things really don't change.

"Shut up." I heard Natsume grumble beside me on the bed. I stubbornly kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

"For heaven's sake, get your lazy bums out of bed!" Nono pulled the covers off us and I instantly rolled over and snuggled against Natsume, feeling his warmth.

"Seriously. Natsume-sama is a vampire so I understand why he doesn't like waking up early, but Mikan-san, you're a human!" Anna exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Maybe she's part vampire." Nono sighed.

Anna stared at Nono with an unamused look. "It's called 'being lazy,' Nono."

They stood silent for a while before Nono screamed in frustration. "_Geez! _WAKE UP ALREADY!"

That made me jump put of my skin and I swung my arm on reflex, accidentally hitting Natsume in the face. He groaned unhappily and his crimson eyes narrowed on me dangerously. I flashed him a smile, mouthing 'oops.'

Anna and Nono covered their mouths as they snickered at our encounter. Natsume's eyes flashed towards them and they stopped. They cleared their throats and straightened out, acting professional. "Breakfast is ready. Please come down as soon as you can." They paused. "P.S, you only have three minutes to get ready and get your asses to school."

That had me scrambling out, pulling a grumpy and unwilling Natsume with me.

* * *

Hotaru did not look amused when we finally got to school, late. Narumi-sensei, however, was very happy to see us and dismissed the fact that we were late.

"Oh, if it isn't the newly weds!" He chirped happily. "How was the honeymoon?"

My face heated up. "N-Nothing happened, sensei!"

"What?" He gasped. "Disappointing."

Is this guy for real? I was rooted to the ground at his comments and I was probably already steaming. Natsume didn't make a sound as he casually made his way to his seat, and I was broken out of my trance, stumbling behind him.

"If you do anything to her, I'll kill you myself." Hotaru mumbled as he sat down, and I heard him scoff.

"Hey guys." Koko and Kitsu's eyes were sparkling as they caught everyone's attention. "Let's go to Central Town!"

"Central Town?" I asked, my voice laced with excitement. "Wow, I've never been there before!"

"It's amazing there!" Koko chirped. "So many things to see and buy. You'll love it!"

"I want to go!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Hotaru, let's go together!"

"Do you have money?" She asked calmly and I froze.

"I-I don't…" I shook.

"Seriously?" Kitsu asked. "Not even one rabbit?"

"N-No…" Tears welled up in my eyes. Going shopping with my friends with no money is worse than not going.

"It's ok." Ruka piped in with a charming smile. "Natsume will pay for you, right?" He turned towards Natsume who had a growl on.

"I'm not going." He stated firmly.

"What?" I cried. "No! You're my husband, aren't you?"

"In name only." He narrowed his crimson eyes on me.

"What?" I gasped. "I thought this was going to last a lifetime."

"_Your _lifetime." He corrected and I shrunk with sadness.

"But, but…" I sniffed. "Central Town…I want to go…"

"Natsume, you're going to let your wife cry like that?" Ruka set a hand on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume hissed.

* * *

In the end, Natsume reluctantly followed us to Central Town.

"I'll buy you _one thing._" He declared firmly once we arrived.

"So stingy." Mochu commented. "You're rich, Natsume."

"If I buy her any more, then I'll spoil her." He glanced at me. "I can't stand girls who whine and beg for me to buy them stuff."

"Puh-lease." I rolled my eyes. "I don't beg."

"Right." Natsume said sarcastically.

Central Town was amazing. There were crowds and crowds of people all over the place, laughing and talking just like any other place. You would never know who were normal humans and who were Alices.

Shops were everywhere you turned. Food stalls, game stalls, accessories, study materials, there were so many that I was becoming dizzy.

The others seemed to know exactly where to go. They walked with confidence and did not dilly-dally at the stores. They led me into a shady corner and I freaked out a little, but was comforted by the fact that the others were with me.

We walked for a bit and I saw a bright light in front of me. When we finally walked out of the alley, I found myself in a completely different part of Central Town.

Things were weirder.

The others continued walking and I hastily followed, glancing at my surroundings. The place was still packed with people, but the shops were a little different. I walked past a shop selling apples and almost jumped out of my skin as I saw _faces _on them and heard the apples _talking._

"Surprised?" Ruka asked with a smile. "This is the part of town only for Alices. Other people don't know about this place."

"Everything is made of alices here." Mochu added. "So they're also a bit more expensive than the normal stuff."

I nodded in understanding as my eyes grew wider at the things I saw. Flowers that could produce orange juice. Singing and talking fruits. Flying brooms. It was incredible.

Ruka and Koko disappeared somewhere, but I paid them no mind. Yuu bought a popsicle that would change color with every bite. Hotaru bought a camera that could print out moving pictures. Mochu bought glasses that could show him what he wanted to see. Everything seemed so amazing and out-of-this-world.

Ruka and Koko came back each holding a pink box. I hopped over and asked them what it was.

"They're Howalons." Koko answered, showing me its contents. There were pink cloud like things inside. "They're the most popular product in Central Town."

"Wow!" My eyes sparkled. "What do they taste like?"

"Hm…" Ruka and Koko thought for a moment. "Kind of like a mix of marshmallows and cotton-candies. It's sweet, but not too sweet and just melts in your mouth."

My mouth started watering. "I really want to try some."

"Hm? Did you say something?" They asked as they finished the last Howalon. My face fell and they started panicking, looking back and forth at each other.

"Oh sorry, did you want the last one?"

"It's ok." I said sadly. "I didn't really want it."

"You can just tell Natsume to buy you a box." Koko piped. "But you should hurry or else it'll sell out."

"But I can only buy one thing." I said. "I want to look around more before I decide on what to buy."

"It's ok." Hotaru came over with a wicked smile. "Food doesn't count."

"Who the hell said that?" Natsume growled and Hotaru looked at him calmly.

"I did."

"Please?" I made my best puppy dog eyes. "Food doesn't count."

His face darkened further. "And you said you don't beg."

"Don't be so sour." I pouted. "Come on."

"_One _box." He sighed finally and I squealed in delight. We all made our way to the Howalon shop, and he bought me a box. The taste was better than I thought as I popped one in my mouth. There was no need to chew—it just melted into my mouth. At first it tasted solely like sugared strawberries, but then once the outside melted it tasted a bit like sweet milk. With the two flavors mixing together plus the cloudy texture made it almost like a dream.

"Do you like it?" Ruka asked and I couldn't contain the smile that bloomed on my face. I felt so happy and dreamy.

"It's amazing." I breathed and ate another one. They smiled before continuing to explore the place. I slowed my pace to match Natsume's, who was at the very back of the group.

"What?" He asked sourly and I giggled slightly.

"Here, for you." I presented him the last Howalon in the box.

"I don't want it." He turned away.

"But it's tasty." I insisted and he hissed.

"No."

"Natsume!" I called loudly and he turned towards me with an extremely grumpy face.

"What?" He snapped and froze. His eyes widened as he registered what I had just done. I had popped the Howalon into his mouth and started giggling as he reluctantly swallowed.

"It's good, isn't it?" I asked with a huge grin and me made a disgusted face.

"It's too sweet." He grumbled and I laughed.

"You're just too sour." I skipped ahead and joined the others.

* * *

We all sat down at a beautiful and cute café decorated mostly with pink and the tables had strawberry-shaped umbrellas on them, making it even cuter. I wish I had a camera, and Hotaru refused to let me use her newly bought one.

"Why are we _here_, of all places?" Natsume growled once he reluctantly sat down with the rest of us, next to me. I sighed in content.

"This place is cute!" I exclaim and the others chuckle at his ridiculously grumpy face.

"Order whatever you want, guys." Ruka announced with his ever charming smile. "It's on me."

"Hell yeah!" Koko, Kitsu and Mochu all yelled, flipping through the menu instantly. Koko ordered a cheesecake, Kitsu ordered an apple pie and Mochu ordered a chocolate pudding.

"We should have went to the seafood restaurant." Hotaru grumbled as she flipped through the book, and Ruka gave her a smile and a shrug. "I'll have a parfait."

"I'll have some ice-cream." Ruka announced before turning towards us. "What about you two?"

Before Natsume could open his mouth I slammed the menu shut and smiled. "Strawberry shortcake, please."

Natsume was not happy with what I ordered. He was dark from the second the words left my mouth to the second the waitress set down the shortcake.

"Come on, try some!" I squealed at the delicious cake before digging in, careful to leave some for him.

He grumbled something incoherent, crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, Mikan, have you decided on buying anything yet?" Ruka asked as he scooped up some of his vanilla ice-cream before popping it into his mouth.

"No, not yet." I answered. "It's hard to decide, they're so many amazing and fun things."

"That's true." Ruka nodded before eating another spoonful of ice-cream.

"You really don't want some?" I nudged Natsume with my elbow. "It's re~ally good."

He didn't budge. I pouted as I scooped up a bit of the cake.

"I could feed you—" And like the wind he grabbed the spoon from my hand and shoved the cake into his mouth, throwing the spoon back onto the plate.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs at the stubborn male.

"It's good right?" I leaned in with a teasing tone in my voice.

"Too sweet." He hissed and I merely laughed before handing him another spoonful, which he silently ate.

What a baby.

* * *

We were on our way back with the sun already slipping behind the trees on the Northern Forest.

In the end, I couldn't find something I really wanted, one thing that I just had to have.

I felt a little dejected. Every step made me heavier. I really wanted to buy something too.

"The academy gives allowances so when you save enough money, you can buy whatever you want." Hotaru stated in her ever cold tone.

"Yeah, but the amount is according to Star Rank and you _know _I'm a no-star. I'm the bottom of the food chain. I only get five rabbits per month!" I cry exasperatedly. The money used in the academy is like no other. Each coin is called a 'rabbit,' and one rabbit is equal to about 100 yen.

"Don't worry, in five months' time you'll be able to buy a small purse." She stated as coldly as ever, taking sips from a cup of…I have no idea. It was rainbow colored, so I assume it was something like punch? Alices are really amazing.

I was slouching and a walking cloud of gloom when my eye suddenly caught something from the window of a store.

"Guys, guys!" I yapped loudly so they would stop. They looked back at me with their brows raised in question.

I waved at the store excitedly before I made my way inside. No one followed me, but instead they waited outside with curious glances at each other.

I looked around the store. It was dark, dusty and seemed like no one came in for a long time. Shelves were piled messily with old books and some odd gadgets that seemed like they were pulled out from a fairytale, like they used to serve a witch or wizard.

I walked to the display table next to the window, seeing the others outside chatting amongst themselves. I made eye contact with Natsume as his gaze shifted towards me. We held that contact for a while before I broke it to look down on the dusty table.

I traced my finger over a book.

Wiping off some dust and blowing it off, it was a very beautiful cover. It was grey-green, and the pattern on it looked like vines that occasionally would break off to form a small, black rose. These small roses were dotted all over the cover, small enough to blend in with the vines, beautiful enough to stand alone, and yet not overwhelming. The vines circled and crisscrossed around the cover and joined in the middle, where there was a single large crimson rose with the middle embellished with a ruby that shined and blinked when the sunlight hit it just right.

There was an equally beautiful clip that kept the book shut. It clicked open easily and when I flipped through the pages, I realized it was a photo album.

"You have good taste, young lady." I jumped slightly at an old lady's voice. I twirled around expecting to see a woman that matched the age of her voice, but instead I saw a tall, beautiful lady that couldn't be more than twenty-five. She had wavy smooth, silver hair that reached all the way to her thighs, pale skin, stunning emerald eyes and wore a black-grey Victorian dress. She smiled beautifully at me, but a shiver went down my spin at her presence. She seemed so mysterious. I shivered again as she spoke in that same dry, hoarse voice of an old lady, "Do you want that album, young lady?"

"Oh, um." I glanced at the book in my hands. "How much is it?"

Her eyes twinkled and her smile grew a little. "I could give it to you for free, if you want. It seems to like you."

This woman is weird. I don't think books can like people.

"Oh," I stammered a bit, looking around and wondering what I should do. "I'll just go and ask my…husband for his opinion." I quickly opened the door and ushered Natsume, who had his brows raised in question, in.

The second he walked in, the woman's eyes grew with recognition and knowing. "Ah, the Hyuugas."

"You are?" He asked calmly as if meeting woman like her was an everyday occurrence.

"Why, I am the owner of this humble shop, of course." She stated with the same smile. "It seems your wife likes that album of mine."

His eyes flicked towards the book I was still holding then back to her. "How much is it?"

"I'll give it to you for free." She answered without missing a beat.

Natsume raised his brows. "Now, why would you do that?"

"Because you seem like a lovely pair." She stated. She came over and gently took the album from my hands and ran a finger over it. "This book was always just sitting on this shelf and rotting, collecting dust. It's over five thousand years old, you see. It belonged to the Vampire Queen of the West." Her eyes grew sad. "When she was murdered, this book was entrusted to me, because I was her lady-in-waiting and her closest friend. This book can only have one owner at a time. It can only change owners once the previous one has died. And in order to become the owner of this book, you will need to drop a drop of your blood onto the rose in the middle. However, mind you, not everyone can become its' owner."

"May I try?" I asked without thinking, and the woman smiled.

"Of course. I'll give it to you for free if you're successful." She handed the book back to me, and went to get a needle on her table.

A little nervous, I pricked my finger enough to draw a little blood, and squeezed out a drop of blood, watching as it hit the surface of the scarlet rose.

The second it hit the surface, the rose started glowing, almost blinding my eyes. I had to cover my eyes with my hands, but threw the cracks between my fingers I watched in absolute awe as the rose and the vines came to life, twisted around and out the cover into the air. Vines were everywhere around the room and the rose became bigger and bigger until it was as tall as me. The vines flew towards me and wrapped themselves around my ankles, wrist and torso, the thorns digging painfully into my skin.

The rose steadily bloomed, and each petal revealed from the center made the flower glow brighter, until it was painful to look directly at it. I closed my eyes, but could still see the red light from behind my eyelids. Then, in a flash, the rose exploded. The petals fluttered around the room, disappearing once it hit the ground, and the vines followed suit.

The room grew silent as we all tried to comprehend what just happened.

"J-Just now…" I started, shaking a little with confusion.

"Congratulations!" The women exclaimed, her face still surprised. "That album is officially yours."

"Hah?" I asked out of reflex, utterly confused.

"You made the rose bloom." She stated. "And it glowed so brightly too."

"But it exploded." I blinked.

"It's yours." She handed me the album with a more sincere smile. Still in a gaze, I was merely able to stare at her and clutch the album to my chest.

"Alright," Natsume led me out the door. "Let's go." I looked back at the women as Natsume dragged me out, watching as she smiled and waved at us, disappearing behind the wooden door as we exited the shop.

**~ :: :: ~**

She watched as the couple walked off, closing the door behind them with a soft thud. Darkness engulfed the empty shop. The shop owner walked back behind the counter and took her usual seat, buried deep in her thoughts. She put a finger to her chin in slight confusion.

"I'm certain she's a human." She whispered to herself. "I'm certain. There's no mistaking it." She glanced again at the door where they left.

"But I thought that only _vampires_ could become that album's owner…?"

**~ :: :: ~**

"What did you buy?" Ruka asked once we met with the group outside.

"Oh~ Show me, show me!" Koko and Kitsu were already jumping on the balls of their feet with anticipation.

I smiled at them, presenting the album that was in my hands. "An album."

Their faces fell with disappointment. "How lame."

"How much was it?" Mochu asked, taking a closer look at the book, but then wrinkled his nose with disinterest.

"It was for free." I answered, smiling widely. "You should have seen it! It was amazing!"

"Free, you say." Hotaru came over with slight interest twinkling in her eyes. "Well perhaps I could take advantage of that shop sometime."

"Hotaru, you're so mean." I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't even know why you want that dirty thing." Natsume sighed. "And that thing just now was freaky."

"Well, it was _kind of _weird." I said honestly. "But hey, what's weirder than hanging out with vampires and even marrying the prince of vampires?"

"True dat." Koko nodded. "Wait, so what exactly happened?"

"The book grew vines and a giant rose. Then it started glowing, and then after a while it just exploded—" I explained enthusiastically, but Hotaru cut me off sharply with a whack in the head.

"Not interested. Shut your mouth and lets go. It's getting late." She stated monotonously and Ruka nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Although we're here, it's still dangerous for you to be out and about in our society at night. You don't know what kind of vampire you'll meet." Yuu warned nervously, his brows almost meeting in the middle.

Kitsu shuddered. "Level Es are trouble. _Real _trouble. You don't want to meet one. Ever."

I cocked my head slightly. "Level Es?"

"They're—" Koko started but he suddenly grew silent, as well as the others, and they visually paled.

"Uh…" Koko forced out a laugh after a few seconds as the others looked around and tried to act casual. "So, are you going to take any pictures?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I haven't even thought of that, even after getting an album. "That's right, we should all take a picture together! In memory of my first time at Central Town!"

"Here?" Hotaru looked unhappy. _"Now?"_

"Come _on, _Hotaru!" I squealed. "It'll be great!"

"But we don't have a camera." Yuu stated and we all went silent for a bit with disappointment.

"Wait, didn't Imai buy a—" Ruka started, but Hotaru whipped her head towards him and gave him the iciest glare that would have made me cower if I was in his place. He zipped his lips immediately.

"Yeah, Imai." Natsume let out a smirk, clearly entertained now. "You bought a _camera, _didn't you?"

Hotaru's face darkened until it was almost black. "5,000 rabbits, and I'll use it." She opened her palm and waited for a reaction.

I glanced at Natsume who was glaring at Hotaru, and yet seemed to think it over. He glanced me, and I looked at him hopefully, but I already knew that he wouldn't pay _5,000 rabbits _for a stupid picture.

Then, he sighed. "You're going to be the death of me." To my surprise, he handed her a check and she tucked it safely into her pocket with a victorious grin.

"Nice doing business with you, Hyuuga."

Then she fished out her camera and ordered for everyone to gather around her—she wasn't about to hand the camera over to someone else, and we didn't have anything to use as a tripod.

We all squished in together to try and fit into the camera screen, and I let out the brightest smile ever. I was so happy, being with these people. Somehow, this moment was so perfect.

"Ok, one…two…three…" Mochu started counting, but then Ruka hooked his arm around Natsume's neck and squeezed slightly.

"Come on, Natsume! You have to smile!" He chided, earning a low growl and a shove. He accidentally bumped into Yuu who dropped his glasses. In attempt to pick them up, he head-butted with Koko who was kneeling slightly in front of him. Koko lifted his arm up, wanting to rub his aching head, but elbowed Kitsu in the face, knocking him over to Mochu, who lost his balance and began to fall, but grabbed my wrist and as I started falling, I grabbed Kitsu's, which caused a major chain reaction and we all tumbled onto the floor with our hands linked.

"Cheese." Hotaru said and we all blinked at the sudden flash.

"Wha—" Ruka started, dazed, but Hotaru merely grinned at us.

"I believe you've forgotten that this camera takes _moving _pictures?" She waved the camera in front of us and we all paled.

"So…you just captured...all of that…?" Yuu asked in slight horror. She nodded her head with an evil grin.

"Every last second."

Everyone immediately groaned, and Natsume gave Ruka a gentle punch in the shoulder, showing his annoyance. I was laughing as everyone tried to get up from the tangled mess, and Ruka apologizing sheepishly.

What a memory.

"Alright, we're going now that the picture is taken." Kitsu dusted himself off. "I doubt Hotaru will let us do a retake anyway."

"Of course I will." She smiled. "For another 5,000 rabbits."

"Yeah, that's the same as a 'no.'" Koko laughed. "Kitsu, Mochu and I are going this way. See ya guys!" They waved as they left.

"Hotaru and I live in the same direction." Ruka told me. "We'll be going this way. Be careful on the way home, but I'm sure you'll be safe with Natsume." He waved as he began walking off. Hotaru gave me a genuine smile before giving me her camera and following Ruka.

Puzzled, I stared at her retreating back, and when it finally registered in my head, I was going to chase after them, but they already disappeared.

I looked at the camera in my hands, then the album and smiled.

"Let's go home?" I asked and Natsume gave me a curt nod. I almost skipped the entire way home. Once we got back to the mansion, Anna and Nono greeted us warmly with dinner all set up.

"Ne, ne. Let's take a picture together!" I exclaimed before we could start dinner. Anna and Nono immediately agreed, but Natsume groaned and refused.

"Don't be stubborn! Just one more!" Anna, Nono and I gathered around the grumpy Natsume who sat in his usual seat at the dinning table and beamed at the camera.

"One…two…three…" I glanced at Natsume. "Natsume, _smile!_"

"Cheese!" Nono and Anna exclaimed as they clicked the button just when I hooked my fingers around Natsume's lips to force him into a smile.

Natsume immediately swatted me away and looked as if he was stopping himself from hitting me. I merely laughed, unfazed at all, and printed the pictures. It was really amazing, holding the pictures but seeing them move, like a video on constant replay.

I smiled as I slipped the two photos into the album, the first two of my collection. I clipped the album shut and hugged it to my chest happily. I hummed a small tune as I thought of all the photos that would be in here in a few days, months, years. I really want to fill it up.

I was grinning and humming all night long, to the point that Natsume couldn't help but come up to me with a scowl and ask what the hell I was so happy about.

"I don't know." I answered, my silly grin still plastered on my face. "Everything makes me happy."

He stared at me weirdly before shrugging and going to bed. I turned off the lights (I forced him to move _one _lamp into the room, since I'm a human and can't see in the dark like vampires) before slipping into the bed next to him.

I sighed in contentment as I lay there with my eyes closed, but then the memory of everyone falling into a heap replayed in my mind and I giggled.

"Stop that." He growled, turning away.

"I can't help it." I continued giggling. "I'm happy."

He clicked his tongue at me, but turned around towards me nonetheless. He had his eyes closed, as far as I could tell, but I know he's not asleep. I know that he hardly falls asleep, because he doesn't sleep at night but can't sleep during the day because of school.

I wonder how he functions on only an hour or two of sleep.

I let my eyes slide closed, my smile still intact. I breathed in deeply, soothed by his familiar scent and snuggled into his warm chest.

There was a low rumbling that vibrated in his chest. I smiled as I realized what it was.

He was purring.

* * *

**So~? Did you like it? What do you think is gonna happen? Hm? Hm? HM? Well what are you waiting for? Drop a review right now and tell me every single thought that's going through your mind right now and tell me all of your predictions even if it's crazy and stupid and embarrassing. Don't worry, if you don't judge my weird ideas, I won't judge yours ;)**

**Please R&amp;R! :D**


	18. Drowning

**Yay, an update! Who loves update?**

**CAUTION: This chapter contains mature content_—strong _****implication of sex. I apologize if this disturbs/bothers you, but please know that this is all part of the plot, and the story can't continue if this doesn't happen...So please bear that in mind when reading. I tried to make it as uh...mild as possible.**

* * *

_"You can't take her from me! She's just a girl!"_

* * *

It's hard being a vampire prince's wife. The difficulty multiplies since I'm a human.

I've known this a long time ago, but I thought that it would be better now since I'm married into the Hyuuga family. But the vampires still keep a lot of secrets from me.

_Secrets._

One, for example, were missions.

No matter who I asked and how many times I asked, no one would tell me what exactly these 'missions' were. Who went on them? Why do they go? What do they do?

The only thing I know is that apparently Natsume has to go on every single mission and that the number of missions is increasing.

Natsume rarely comes home after sunset now, and sometimes he even skips school. Anna and Nono reassure me and say that this happens all the time, but I can't help but worry.

Especially on those days when he comes home covered in blood.

Sometimes is just a few specks and scraps here and there, and other times there are gashes in his clothes and large amounts of blood stains, but limited wounds. I can't even tell whether his wounds have healed by the time he got home or the blood simply isn't his.

Either way, it's frustrating not knowing things. And I'm a Hyuuga now too—I demand to know what's going on.

It was another one of those nights. Where Natsume was off on his 'missions' and I was all alone at home with only the company of Anna and Nono, but they, too, had their chores to do.

I wasn't that sleepy. Maybe being around so many vampires really messed up my time. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark, thinking of nothing. Somewhere I heard the faint ticking of a clock. It was around two in the morning, and I didn't have school tomorrow so it was ok for me to stay up late.

Then I heard a loud crash outside. I jolted upright, and listened for Anna and Nono's footsteps, but none came.

Why weren't they coming out?

Were they too afraid?

I tiptoed to my door and creaked it open slightly, peeking into the hallway. I saw a dark shadow slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

_Blasted dark mansion, _I cursed in my mind as it was much too dark to be sure that it was someone I knew. Someone like Natsume.

So, what the hell, I'll go ahead and try my luck. If I die, I die as a brave fighter.

_Way to go, trying to embellish your foolish actions, _I could almost see my conscience shaking her head at me, _you're nothing more than a cat who died from its curiosity._

Psh, me? A cat? As if. I'll show you, conscience.

"N-Natsume?" A~nd my voice shook. Slow clap for me.

A low groan was my only response as the person tried to stand up, only to fall back and hiss in pain.

I ran out without thinking and tried to help the person. "Hey, are you okay?"

Glowing crimson eyes instantly met mine and my blood froze.

I've seen his eyes like that before. It was bloodlust.

"Natsume, are you okay?" I asked as I tried to help him up, but he growled loudly at me and snatched his arm back. Upon further inspection, I found that he was covered in blood stains again, but could not see any visible wounds on him.

"Get away from me." He snapped. His voice was a little different; it was deeper and huskier, menace dripping with every syllable.

"But you—" I tried grabbing his arm again but he pushed me back harshly, his eyes glowing redder.

"I said _get away!_" He bellowed and tried to get up with no prevail.

Seeing him like this really scared me. He seemed different than before—he was not completely out of it, but he also didn't seem like he had control over himself. I wanted to help him. Then it struck me.

"Natsume, do you need blood?" I whispered and his pupils narrowed at the word, but he forced himself to turn away.

"I have no more tablets." He mumbled and I tried to find his eyes that he hid away from me.

"I mean, _my _blood." I clarified gently. "I don't mind giving you some blood, Natsume."

"No." He turned away again.

"Natsume, it's okay." I insisted, brushing the hair off to one side to expose my neck. "I want to help you."

He glowing eyes settled on my neck for a heartbeat before he growled and turned away. "I don't want to hurt you, Mikan." His voice sounded strained and broken. He was in extreme pain, and it wasn't hard to tell.

"Let me help you, Natsume." I raised my voice slightly as I started to panic. Will he die like this? "Please."

"You want to help me?" His voice rose with a mixture of feelings—the dominating ones were humor and perhaps even hope. His red eyes trained on me again and a chill went down my spine. I unconsciously gulped, but nodded.

Faster than I could blink, Natsume towered over me, and his eyes on mine practically stopped my blood from running. My fingertips turned numb and cold, my body was unable to move.

"Then help me." Before I knew it, his burning lips were on mine.

* * *

I felt horrible. Worse than usual. In extreme conditions I would completely lose myself and go berserk—but that's not the worst. By far.

_This _was the worst.

When my entire body aches, when my head is pounding in my head like a thousand hammers, when I cannot freely move my body and when my mind is glazed over with thick and murky fog. I want blood, but my rational mind still knows that I shouldn't, but my bloodlust still lingers and pokes me like a parasite that I cannot get rid of.

But then again, I _can't _get rid of this bloodlust. It's part of who I am. A vampire.

I am drowning in my own desires.

When she exposed her neck, it almost devoured me.

I want to, I really do. To bite into her satin skin and allow the sweet, sweet blood to fill me up and heal me.

But I can't.

If I do, I will never be more than a monster everyone knows me as.

But I need _something. _Something that will fill me up like the blood I need as a vampire.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I need to calm myself. I slowly let myself relax despite the burning pain in my body and tried to let go of my bloodlust.

When the bloodlust inside me has finally settled down, I shut down my rational mind. It'll just be instincts now, and hopefully I don't accidentally kill my wife.

"Let me help you, Natsume." I heard her say behind me, her voice soft and scared. "Please."

"You want to help me?" I answered as I turned to look at her, and she was pale—worried and scared at the same time—but she nodded nonetheless.

I let my body move on its own and before I knew it, I was standing dangerously close to her and my eyes bore into hers.

"Then help me." I found myself saying and I leaned down to capture her lips.

Something else.

Instincts and experience.

Her mouth opened easily when I nibbled on her lower lip, and I let my tongue caress hers as I let myself drown.

Her arms were around my neck, and while she was still surprised and lost in the moment, I took the opportunity to pick her up and carry her to our room. When I set her down gently on the bed, she squeaked slightly, but no complaints.

I pulled away and we made eye contact for a brief moment, and her lips moved to form words but I couldn't hear them. All of my senses had slowly started shutting down—and yet they were peaking. I kissed her again with more fervor and she kissed me back similarly.

I think she understood the message in my actions.

_Help me._

I nipped at her neck, and she yelped softly. I trailed down to her collarbone, and began sucking lightly, occasionally grazing her thin skin with my fangs. I pressed her against me as she arched her back.

She whispered my name.

I nipped again. She screamed.

Something deep inside of me lurched painfully. Guilt. Love. The guilt of hurting her in order to fill my void—the pleasure of her under me.

The storm of emotions inside be intensified as I saw her tears and heard her cries, and yet it felt _so good. _A feeling that made everything seem okay. As long as she was here. As my skin burned on hers, it never felt so _right._

In her embrace, I never felt so loved, so belonging. And that made it that much better. Each beat of our heart and breathing were in sync.

Her nails dug into my back but I welcomed it like no other. Pain. I needed some pain so I don't lose my mind in her. Pain was my anchor.

She dug her nails deeper into my skin, perhaps leavings deep scratches in their wake, and I kissed her deeper, prying her lips open with my tongue and meeting hers. I was intoxicated. I don't think I can ever pull away. Her wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer wasn't helping.

I breathed deeply against her neck, smelling the sweet scent that lingered in her hair. My arms were shaking, but I forced them to continue propping me up. I felt her sigh contently and kiss the shell of my ear, tracing to my jaw.

My mind was slowly clearing. Slowly I was able to think straight again, and was more than grateful no bloodlust lingered.

I captured her lips again. This time, slowly and sensually.

My arms finally gave way and I laid next to her, and I smiled back as she gave me a sweet, tired smile at me. I laced our fingers and brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her ring.

"Mine." I whispered as I closed my eyes, focusing on the perfect feeling of her hand in mine.

"Yours." I heard the smile in her voice as she whispered back, snuggling closer. I immediately wrapped my other arm around her waist and brought her closer, grazing my lips against her forehead.

"I love you, Natsume." She yawned. I wrapped my arm tighter around her body. I didn't say it back. I merely kissed her forehead again and she sighed dreamily.

My eyes slowly started closing, and I fell into a sleep I dare say was peaceful.

But not for long.

I woke up with a jolt. Cold sweat covered my body, and I found myself panting ridiculously hard.

I saw it again. I saw her again.

Luna just keeps haunting me, refusing to leave. Sometimes I wonder if I should have just let her kill me. Sometimes I wonder if it would be less painful to just die.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't done _that, _would she have hesitated and stopped? Would she cry and apologize? Would she tell me she loved me again and we would have lived happily ever after?

I laughed silently at my ridiculous thoughts. There are no 'what ifs.' There just _is._

But deep down, I _know._ No matter how much I act like nothing's wrong, no matter how calm I appear to be, no matter how tightly I try to lock up the memories, deep down I know a part of me is broken, shattered, scarred, beyond repair.

Ninety-nine percent of the time I'm drowning, between the line of life and death. Only when I fall asleep can I come back up for a breath of fresh air, only to be pulled back harshly into the freezing cold water and jolt up from a nightmare.

I'm a vampire, I'm the prince, I'm the future king, I am something everyone fears and respects. But I cannot even control my haunting memories. I always feel suffocated, struggling to get back to the surface, but the water is already too high up and beyond my reach.

I am drowning, but I wish I was drowned.

"Natsume." Something grazed my arm and I flinched. I whipped around quickly, hissing and baring my fangs.

I saw her shocked face and I quickly retracted my fangs, turning away. She set a small hand on my shoulder softly.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, not looking at her. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Tell me what's wrong." She insisted. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No." I growled and tried to shake her hand off, but she gave me a soft squeeze, telling me that she won't back down.

"Is it that time again?" She lowered her voice into a whisper. "Is it that time four years ago?"

I didn't speak, but she already knew the answer.

"Natsume, you need to move on." She said after a moment, giving me another squeeze.

I bury my face in my hands. "I can't forget her." My voice shakes the slightest bit. "I loved her."

This time, she wraps her arms around me. "Silly boy." She whispered gently in my ear. "I'm not telling you to forget her. Forgetting is impossible. This is your memory, your past, part of your identity and what shaped you." Her arms tightened and I wrap mine around her too. "I'm telling to stop fighting it. Let it flow. Let them flow, Natsume. Let it become part of you. Let it become a pebble on the road instead of a boulder. Let it stay, but in a small room inside your heart. Move on."

I close my eyes and take a shaky breath. "I can't. I don't know how. I'm so broken. I'm beyond repair."

"No you're not." She pulls away and flashes me her beautiful smile. Warm and comforting. She points at my heart. "You're just slightly cracked here. You just need a little bit of fixing and you'll be good as new."

"I don't know how." I mumble again and I felt her shift beside me, her arms are around me again.

"Let me fix you." She whispers softly, sadly. "Am I not good enough?"

"You are." My head hangs low. "You're too good for me."

"Let me fix you." She smiles. "Let me love you."

Oh.

I understand now.

You don't fight the water.

* * *

**How was it? Liked it, disliked it? Confused on why this is happening? No worries, next chapter (I think) will reveal why I had to do this scene. And also, Natsume is starting to like her! It will be more obvious in future chapters.**

**Comments, critics and suggestions are all very welcome! Please tell me what you think!**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	19. Life

**So yes, I guess this plot progression is kind of obvious. Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

_"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…I couldn't protect any of you…"_

* * *

It was starting to get cold. Warmer clothing were starting to show up more and more in the academy. Breaths began to fog.

The cold did not work particularly well with me.

We were making our way home from school. Mikan and the gang were right behind me as we made our way home.

At the gate was where I saw Noriyuki, one of father's men, standing there looking as stiff and stoic as ever. **(Refer to chapter 13)**

He came to meet me as we walked closer.

"Natsume-sama." He greeted with a deep bow. I nodded in response. "His Majesty is asking for you. Please come with me."

I was confused, as father usually doesn't call for me unless it's something important. A feeling of irritation and dread poked at me as my mind swirled with possibilities, but I followed without a word, while Ruka and Hotaru led Mikan home without questions.

Noriyuki teleported us to the castle and led me to my father's office. He knocked on the door and held it open for me to enter. He bowed and teleported away once I entered.

"What do you want _now, _old man?" I asked irritatingly as I sat down opposite of him.

He clasped his hands together on his desk and smiled at me. "Hello to you too, my dear son."

"If you have something to say, say it." I spat and his expression hardened.

"You haven't been listening to me." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, but he just looked at me blankly like he was disappointed.

"You should have just let me kill her." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Instead you went ahead and married her. Your blood mixed with hers..." He trailed off as he shook his head again.

I sighed and tried to control myself. I wanted nothing more than to strangle this man. "Look, I still don't see why she's so dangerous—"

"That being inside of her," he cut me off. "That being will destroy her." His lips pulled up into a grin. "Well, in the end she will still die anyway. Because of you."

"Stop talking in riddles." I pounded my fist against the table. "What on earth are you talking about!?"

He kept smiling. "Congratulations, son. You will be a father soon too."

My face paled. "W-What?" I was barely able to choke out the letters.

"You heard me." He let out a small chuckle. "Her human body won't be able to support a child with your pureblood. The second she gives birth, she'll die." He threw his head back and laughed. "How lovely! You, who so badly wanted to protect her, ended up killing her yourself! And she'll be able to deliver the most powerful vampire yet! Wonderful!"

My vision began blurring, my hands shook and my heart sped up as his words registered in my head.

"No, you're lying..." I mumbled under my breath, and that only made him laugh hysterically harder.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists before I spun on my heels and exited the room, slamming the door harshly behind me.

He continued laughing even when I left the room.

* * *

"Natsume! Where have you been?" I exclaimed when Natsume came home about half an hour later, his eyes hidden under his long bangs and his face sullen.

"Come with me." Natsume ordered and grabbed my arm without warning, dragging me out the door.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" I asked, panicking as I tumbled after him. His grip was painfully strong.

"Just come with me." He hissed. Standing outside was the same guy who came to get Natsume just now.

"Take us to the hospital." He ordered and the man bowed before he lightly put his hand on Natsume's arm. Then there was a flash, and when I realized it, we were in a hospital.

"W-Wait, why are we in a hospital?" I stammered, but Natsume continued pulling me as the man bowed again before teleporting away. I was met with silence.

Confused and a bit nervous, I stayed silent as I constantly tried to keep up with Natsume's rapid pace and long strides. After turning a few corners and going through a few halls, he finally stopped in front of a door and opened it without knocking. He pulled me in so quickly that I wasn't able to read the name on the door.

Once entering the office, we were greeted with a handsome young man with black hair with bangs that cover his left eye, cold violet eyes brimmed with glasses, and wore a dress shirt and dress pant with a standard doctor lab coat.

"This is Subaru Imai. He is Hotaru Imai's brother." Natsume introduced and my jaw nearly hit the floor. I _did _think that he looked familiar...but Hotaru's brother!?

He looked up from whatever he was working on and greeted us with a monotone voice. "My, what brings you here, Your Royal Highness?"

"Her." He motioned for me to sit across from him. "Please give her a check."

His eyes flicked towards me. I shrunk in my seat as he analyzed me. "You must be the princess." He turned back to Natsume and I released my breath. "I would be glad to give her a check." He stood up and motioned me over. For the next hour, he had me do all kinds of tests.

Finally, he told me to sit down again.

"Well?" Natsume asked once we both sat down. Subaru examined a few documents before he settled his eyes on both of us.

"Her stats are all normal." He stated as he continued to look through the numbers and graphs. "She's healthy."

"Are there anything...else?" Natsume asked cautiously and Subaru sighed.

"Hyuuga, if you have something, you should just say it." He set my documents down and looked at us straight in the eye. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

I froze. What did he just...?

"What did you say?" I asked blankly, my eyes not blinking.

"You are pregnant." Subaru repeated and I blinked. My mind clicked, but there were so many emotions flooding at once that I didn't even know what I was feeling. Happiness? Sadness? Anxiety? Fear? I was much too young to be a mother. What about school?

I slowly set my hand over my belly and took a deep breath. Then I realized.

I was grateful.

"I—"

"Subaru, abort it."

My eyes widened as I heard the words from Natsume's mouth. My entire being froze.

"Abort?" Subaru lifted his eyebrows. "Hyuuga, are you sure? This is a big decision—"

"Subaru," Natsume started sourly. "You _know _what will happen to her if she keeps it." Subaru sighed as he seemed to think it over.

"What..." I whispered as I looked at my lap and the two became silent. "What will happen to me?"

Subaru sighed again and started. "Humans and vampires having children is not something unheard of." He paused. "However, if a female human and a male Pureblood have a child, the child will take too much energy and nutrition from the mother in order to be born, so the mother will almost certainly die immediately after giving birth. This, however, does not happen if it's a male human with a female Pureblood, since the mother in this case is a powerful vampire." He explained and my heart lurched of the thought.

"That's why you should abort it." Natsume urged. "Mikan."

"I will do it if both of you agree." Subaru stated and both trained their eyes on me. There was so much pressure. I want to live. I was able to escape death once only to be caught in another death trap? I don't want that.

"I—" I screwed my eyes shut as I set my hand over my belly again. I don't want to die... "I don't want to die."

Natsume breathed a sigh of relief. "Then we'll continue with the—"

"But I want to keep the child." I stated firmly, catching both of them off guard. Once Natsume recovered, he was furious.

"What are you saying?" He bellowed. "Didn't you say you didn't want to die?"

"I don't!" I said. "But I want to keep this child. I _have _to keep this child."

"You—" His face was darkening at a maddening speed.

Subaru cleared his throat. "How about you two come back once you've decided."

The guy—I think his name was Noriyuki—appeared again and teleported us home.

* * *

Silence.

It was utter silence as we sat across from each other on the couch. It was the most terrifying silence I've ever encountered.

The calm before the storm.

Nono and Anna immediately took shelter once they greeted us at the door. The look on our faces—especially Natsume's—was more than enough warning to show that whatever happened or will happen is not going to be good.

After a few more minutes, Natsume finally spoke. "Why don't you want to abort?"

"Because I want this child." I answered simply.

_"Why?" _He asked exasperatedly, running his hands through his silky raven hair.

"Why?" I repeated, frustration and anger starting to well up in me. "_Why? _Well I'll tell you why! Because it's _our _baby!" I cried.

"It will kill you!" He yelled back. "This—this is a monster! A monster that I've created inside of you. It'll kill you! And I can't let that happen."

"It's not a monster!" Tears were threatening to spill now. "It's our baby! It's _my _baby!"

"That doesn't matter!" His voice rose further. "It'll _kill _you!"

I was downright wailing now. I covered my face with my hands, soaking them with tears.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard in the entire house was the sound of my cries.

"Y-You don't understand." I muttered as my crying softened a bit. My face was still buried in my hands.

"What don't I understand?" He asked firmly, but his tone was a bit gentler.

"I'm an orphan. I-I have no family. This child will be my only family. This child will carry my blood. It will be proof that I _lived,_ Natsume. Please don't take that away from me." I sobbed. "Please."

"But why can't you understand me?" Natsume whispered with the most pained expression. "I've lost so many people already, I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't think I would be able to handle it. I don't want you to die."

"But even if I die, you'll still have _someone._" I insisted. "This child will be your reason to stay strong, Natsume. Please, just let me keep it."

"If it looks like you, it will only be more painful." Natsume said flatly, his eyes turning cold as ice and yet burning like fire. "If it looks like me, I might as well just kill it."

"Natsume!" I cried in shock. How could he say that about his own child? But his face remained as stoic as a porcelain doll and his eyes like emotionless glass.

I wrapped my arms around my belly protectively. "I'm _not _giving this child up." I said with finality. Something flickered in Natsume's eyes and he looked like he wanted to argue, but after a long silence he grit his teeth and spat, "Do whatever you want."

Then he was off.

* * *

"Congratulations." Hotaru said once Natsume and I entered the classroom.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Oh, um, thanks."

Natsume walked by without a word.

"Nii-san also told me that you wanted to abort it." Hotaru trained her eyes on Natsume, and he gladly returned it with a bone-chilling death glare.

At first I thought she was going to scold Natsume, but then she sighed and turned away. "I guess there's nothing to be done if she disagrees."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. Hotaru is on _his _side!?

"Hotaru!" I screeched, banging my palms against my desk. How could she betray me?

Hotaru sighed without even looking at me. "I'm just saying that because I like you. For you to die so soon is a bit sad. But it's your life, and I have nothing to do in your relationship in the first place." She shrugged.

I glared at her as she resumed whatever it was she was doing, but she brushed it off just as easily as she brushes off a speck of dust off her shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around my belly again. I seem to do that a lot now. Is no one on our side? Is everyone trying to get rid of you?

Knowing that I now have another life inside of me both soothes and terrifies me.

I wonder if I chose correctly...?

* * *

**How will Natsume react in the near future? Next chapter I might do a lot of time lapses so that I don't drag her pregnancy out too much...but what do you guys think? Do you want a few chapters about her pregnancy or just do it in a single chapter? Please give me your suggestions! **

**Also, I'm like _so _addicted to EXO right now. I _love love love loveee_ Chen so much! I wish I could meet him in person...but he's too far out of my reach ;( What about you guys? Do you like EXO? Which member do you like the most? You'll earn brownie points if you include this in your review~ But you'll lose brownie points if you also like Chen. I'm very possessive you know. :P Haha jk! Well, not really. **

**Please R&amp;R!**


	20. Acceptance

**I'm sorry for being absent for so long! *bows and tomatoes get thrown at me* Well I mean, I updated two stories at once and added a one-shot, right? What more do you guys want?**

* * *

The cup fell on the floor with a clang. He tried not to choke.

"P-Pregnant?"

I nodded sheepishly as I sat in the teacher's lounge with Natsume next to me with the most uncaring expression and Narumi-sensei trying very hard to keep his cool.

"That would be quite troublesome," he shook his head, "for your education."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsume's eye twitch unhappily.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Narumi-sensei asked with a slightly worried face.

"About two weeks." I answered, twirling my fingers in my lap nervously.

"That gives you about eight months." He nodded thoughtfully. "Have you thought about continuing school or quitting?"

"I—" I pursed my lips with worry. "I haven't thought about that."

Narumi-sensei nodded again. "I guess you can decide later. I'll inform your other teachers, so if you're not feeling well you can just leave the classroom."

"Thank you." I bowed in thanks and Narumi-sensei began chuckling, patting me gently on the head.

"No need to thank me, it's part of my duty as your homeroom teacher." He turned to Natsume. "Please take care of her."

"Of course." Natsume answered indifferently.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Natsume bellowed unhappily once we got home and saw someone _very _unexpected sitting happily on the couch.

"How rude. I'm _living _here, of course." Aoi smiled cheerfully as she bounced over to us. "Under father's command. He told me to make sure his grandchild is born safely."

"T-That's great." I feigned excitement to break the tension between the two siblings.

"I disagree. There's no way you can live outside the castle." Natsume said flatly and Aoi pouted.

"I'm _fine. _I want to be here when Mikan-chan's baby is born!" She insisted with a puppy face.

Natsume looked torn, but definitely unhappy. He huffed before walking away, and Aoi gave me a thumbs up, knowing it was her win.

"So I'll be staying here in the time being. If you need anything, feel free to come to me!" Aoi grinned before bouncing off to choose a room.

I giggled lightly to myself at them. I'm sure Natsume is more than happy to have his sister around.

* * *

About a week passed after that and almost everything was settled down. The gang and the teachers at the academy knew about my pregnancy and I was allowed to take things easy academic-wise. I also decided that after giving birth, I would quit school and take care of my baby until it was old enough to not need milk.

And, of course, I wouldn't need to go back to school if I really died giving birth.

Aoi also transferred to Gakuen Alice. I've asked why she wasn't in the academy in the first place, but no one answered.

I guess that's one more secret I'll need to uncover…someday.

Math class seemed even harder to endure now. I wonder if it's just me. So when the bell rang, I was excited to get out of class and stretch my stiff muscles from sitting too long.

I was going to go down to the café to buy a snack, but that's when a sudden wave of dizziness hit me and before I knew it, the ground came up to meet me. Pain shot up through my body and it felt hard to breathe.

I faintly heard the sound of rushing footsteps and familiar voices calling my name frantically.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and a warm chest, with the soothing rhythmic beating of a heart. The last thing I heard was Natsume's voice.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I am greeted by glaring white.

My body feels heavy and a little sore, I can hardly move.

"Mikan!" The gang walks in with wide eyes and they immediately crowd around the bed and inspect me.

"We were so worried, you know?" Ruka said. "You just suddenly collapsed and—"

"Where's Natsume?" I croaked out, and Ruka stopped talking.

"He's outside talking to Subaru." Hotaru answered and I looked between them.

"What did Subaru-san say? Is my baby alright?" I asked urgently and they looked at each other.

"He says you're fine…_for now._" Hotaru stated. "Because you are carrying Natsume's child, your body will become weaker. It's like the baby is feeding off your energy, so fainting will be regular for you."

I clutch my stomach.

"Maybe you should have just listened to Hyuuga—"

_"No." _I stated firmly, giving Hotaru a glare. "I'm not going to _kill _my baby. I don't care if I die. This baby is my only hope and future."

"I don't think her keeping the baby is a bad thing." Ruka pipped up to ease the tension between Hotaru and I. Hotaru's glare immediately turned to Ruka, who cowered slightly in uneasiness, but didn't back down.

"As a mother, the only important thing is her baby, right?" Ruka insisted and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Giving birth just to die? How happy do you think the baby would be if it didn't have a mother?"

"And it's better to kill an innocent child before it can even see the world?" Ruka countered. "_We _are here to take care of it if Mikan is not."

"You sound like you know a lot." Hotaru said dryly. "Have you been a mother?"

"No." Ruka looked taken aback. "It's just my opinion. I'm sure if you were a mother you would think like that too."

"I don't like or want children." Hotaru stated flately. But then her eyes softened. "But I guess I _would _think like that if I did."

I brightened. "Hotaru, you agree with me?"

"Just because _I_ do doesn't mean Hyuuga does." Hotaru crossed her arms. "You might want to have a long talk with him again."

Right on cue, Natsume entered the room and Hotaru nudged Ruka out the room. Silence filled the room and bounced back ceaselessly against the white walls when the door clicked shut behind them.

"How do you feel?" Natsume said, slightly awkward.

"Fine." I answered back softly.

"Maybe you should stop school." I snapped at Natsume's sudden suggestion.

"What?" I asked dumbly and he sighed in annoyance.

"If you keep fainting like this you won't be able to go to school anyway." Natsume shrugged. "Maybe you should just stop school now."

"I don't want to." I whined stubbornly. "I want to see my friends for as long as possible."

"But you're body—" Natsume looked like he wanted to say something that would get us into an argument again, but he closed his mouth and he merely nodded.

"You have to come for a checkup every week." Natsume stated as he sat down in the chair next to me. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"E-Every week!?" I exclaimed. "Isn't that too often?"

"No." He blinked. "Your body is different than other people. If you want to have a safe pregnancy, you need to make sure both you and the baby are healthy. Or do you want to miscarry? Or perhaps die before you even give birth."

"You're exaggerating." I pout. Then my eyes widened. "Wait, do you mean you agree on keeping the baby?"

He grit his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed. He was able to spit out, "Yes."

I nearly screamed.

"But," he cut me off sharply. "If anything happens, between keeping the baby or you, I will choose you."

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" I chuckled and pulled him into a hug which he didn't really return. But I'm too happy to care.

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad." I whispered and he stiffened.

"I've never thought about being a dad before." He admitted, slowly pulling away. "I actually didn't ever want a child."

"Eh?" I blinked. "Why not?"

"What's the use of giving someone else the same fate as me?" His face turned dark and something flashed in his eyes.

"Don't worry." I took his hands in mine. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I wonder if the child will be anything like you." He stared at me and then as if it was extremely painful for him to think about, he put my hand against his forehead.

"Natsume," I whispered. "Everything's going to be alright. Life goes on, time never stops."

"Time." He repeated softly. "I have all the time in the world, but why can't I have the lifespan of an ant?"

"Don't say that." I chided. "Do you know how many humans that would do anything to become like you?"

"Humans are greedy." He cracked a grin. "They always want more."

I narrowed my eyes on him and he let out a soundless laugh.

His eyes softened on mine.

"You look a little pale." He ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I'm a little tired." I said. "But I'm fine." I added quickly to reassure him.

He closed his eyes and held my hand a little tighter.

"I can't breathe." He mumbled.

"It's just your imagination." I leaned in. "It's all just in your head."

He sucks in a breath as our lips meet.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for being absent for so long. IB is butchering me alive and ugh, it's only been like four weeks of school. I'll never make it through the next two years alive.**

**Natsume has finally accepted the baby! Next chapter will have a lot of time-lapse about her pregnancy and A LOT of fluff! It's going to be kind of a breather and a sad chapter at the same time (I hope), so please look forward to it!**

**Hi, sorry to those who have already read this (I copy &amp; pasted from my other story 'cause I'm lazy):**

**SELFISH ADVERTISING BECAUSE I WANT TO: I made a tumblr for EXO! (Yes, I am absolutely _obsessed _and yes, have no life and yes, you can judge me *sob*) So I know there are billions and billions of websites out there that do EXO roleplaying, scenario and reaction stuff, etc. and I thought, omg those are so awesome and I love to write so WHY THE HELL NOT? It's like fanfiction, but BETTER because these are real people and stuff!**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP IF YOU'RE AN EXO-L PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BLOG AND (MAYBE) COMMENT AND OMG IF YOU COULD TELL YOUR FELLOW EXO-L FRIENDS ABOUT THIS I WILL LOVE U TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH.**

**This is the url (just erase the stars): kimjongdaely(*).(*)tumblr****(*)****.****(*)****com**

**(It's basically empty right now so it needs EXO-L's love~)**

**(And yes, as I have stated in my previous chapter, my bias is Chen and I am super biased and I will not like anyone else sorry, but I still love EXO as a whole)**

**You guys should really check out my blog, because advertising this blog is the only reason why I updated all my stories other than Competition because I have writers block for that and I'm just lazy :P**

**Ok I'm done.**

**Please R&amp;R (and check out my blog XD)!**


	21. Photos

**HELLO I'M BACK! I'M NOT DEAD YET, WOOHOO! Okay, this chapter is slightly longer (I think) to make up for my delays and laziness -_- I'm really truly sincerely sorry! I'm in 11th grade which means IB which means lots of homework, projects, tests and STRESS. I'm probably going to take _even _longer to update and stuff from now on. I'M SORRY! I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS, OKAY?**

**And I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"Mikan?" I heard my name through the closed bathroom door. I was hardly able to answer as I continued to empty my stomach into the toilet bowl.

I sat on the floor, tired and nauseous, before slowly getting up and opening the door, revealing Natsume, clad in t-shirt and jeans.

"Again?" He sighed as he slowly led me out to our bedroom. I gave him a lazy nod.

"Better get used to it." I wrinkled my nose at my own comment and wondered if _I_ could possibly get used to throwing up all the time.

"I'll get you something to drink." He stated simply and got up, leaving me in the room. I traced the shape of my belly and smiled. When will it get bigger, I wonder?

* * *

"What—" I felt a pair of strong arms hold my waist. I turned around to stare down at Natsume who was frowning deeply at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to get a box of cookies." I roll my eyes playfully as I ignore his hands and continue reaching for the box at the top shelf, tiptoeing on the stool.

He growls lowly. "Get the hell down from there, woman, or I'll get you down there myself."

"I'm _fine._" I insist and continue reaching.

"Get _down._" I finally comply, rolling my eyes so much it hurts, and he takes my place and reaches for the box. He hands it to me with a scowl and I stick my tongue out at him.

There is a flash.

Stunned, we both turn to the door of the kitchen and find Anna, Nono and Aoi hysterically giggling, a camera in Aoi's hands.

"Oh my god," my eyes sparkle as I trot over. "Is that Hotaru's camera?"

"Yep," they answer and hand it to me. I looked at the moving picture that it print out and smiled.

"How rare for Hotaru to let you use her things." I comment and turn the camera over in my hands.

"Actually, she told us to give it to you." They said. "But of course, Hotaru Imai never does things for free."

I sigh. "I knew it. What does she want _now_?"

"500 rabbits per picture you take." Anna and Nono say unanimously. "Or maybe give her your first born child." Aoi added playfully.

"Over my dead body." I mutter and they laugh.

I turn the camera over in my hands again and wonder how ironic I just sounded.

* * *

"Whoa your tummy's getting bigger." Koko commented, staring at my belly. I laugh and give it an unconscious rub.

"Does it kick?" Kitsu added, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Oh! Can I listen to it?" Mochu joined in and I laughed again at their ridiculous faces.

"Give her some space, for heaven's sake." Sumire pushed the three boys aside and huffed. "Let her _breathe._"

I giggled. "I don't think my tummy is quite big enough for kicks yet." I answered them and their faces fell. "I'll let you feel it when it does kick." Their faces lit up again. I brought the camera up and flashed a picture before they could blink.

I slipped the photo into my bag and made a mental note to add it into my photo album later.

* * *

I pout as I sit cross-legged on the couch, squeezing a pillow against my chest. I hear footsteps bounding down the stairs and immediately recognize it as Natsume.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asks as he makes his way to the kitchen and grabs something to drink. "It's late. You should go sleep."

"I'm craving." I reply and he plops down next to me.

"Craving?" He repeats and I nod.

"I want ice-cream." I turn to look at him. "I'm _craving _ice-cream."

"Cold things are bad for you and the baby." He answers smoothly as he takes a sip of that red liquid. "Plus, all the shops are closed at this hour."

"Natsume." I state firmly and he turns to give me an annoyed glance. "I _need _ice-cream._ Now._"

"Be reasonable." He growls and I glare harder.

"_Now,_ Hyuuga."

Within a minute of glaring at each other, I successfully get Natsume to pick up his phone and call an ice-cream shop located in Alice Academy. Of course, no one says no to the Prince.

"Woman and their cravings." He scowls once he hangs up and give me a cold glare, but I'm too busy dancing in victory.

Within minutes a young man rings the doorbell and delivers my ice-cream. I cheer and quickly grab the carton and jump onto the couch.

"For the nth time, don't be so active!" Natsume hollers. "Dancing and jumping around like that—do you want the baby or not?"

I stick my tongue out at Natsume and ignore his outburst as I happily open the carton and dig a large spoonful of ice-cream.

Aoi trots down the stairs and her eyes sparkles at the sight.

"Oh my god! Ice-cream?" She runs over. "Can I have some?"

I laugh and let her take a scoop.

Aoi takes another carton of ice-cream before Natsume can stop her and runs back to her room with a loud laugh.

I giggle and pat the spot next to me on the couch. "Natsume, come, sit next to me."

I laugh as he grumbles like an old man and I hold the camera that was lying next to me at arms length.

"Say ice-cream!" I grin and take a picture.

* * *

"—uga!"

"—yuga!"

"Hyuuga!"

"Mikan Sakura Hyuuga!"

I jolt up at my full, _full _name and glance at my surroundings, mentally groaning.

I fell asleep.

In Jinno's class.

I glance up and let out a sheepish smile at Jinno's narrowed eyes, but he keeps his composure and clears his voice.

"Please don't sleep in class again." I nod vigorously as he goes back to teaching the lesson, but I began dozing off almost instantly. Math class was always my worst subject. It always seems gibberish for me and I just can't seem to remember anything. Plus, Jinno's monotone voice was a perfect lullaby.

My pregnancy makes me always so, _so_ sleepy, especially in a boring class.

Before I know it, I was sleeping on the desk again.

"HYUUGA!" I was woken up by a flash of a camera, and I glared at Hotaru who feigned innocence.

* * *

"It kicked!" Kitsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It kicked! It kicked!" Mochu joined in as they pressed their ears against my large bump.

"You guys are so annoying." Natsume hissed as he flipped through his magazine.

"Come on, aren't you excited?" Koko chimed and draped his arm over his shoulder. Natsume shook him off with a glare.

"Cheer up." Mochu stood up and gestured towards me. "How about _you_ try listening?"

Natsume stiffened, but did it anyway when Kitsu, Mochu and Koko stared at him expectantly.

He hesitantly set his head over my belly and stayed silent.

The baby kicked.

Natsume evidently jumped at the action and his pupils grew wide with surprise. I had to hold in my laughter at his face.

"Stop! Don't move." The camera flashed and his priceless expression morphed instantly into a scowl.

"I'm not doing that again." He grumbled and I snickered.

"I doubt that."

* * *

"It's a boy." I said stubbornly as we made our way to the hospital.

"How are you so sure?" Natsume raised his brows skeptically. "We haven't even gotten it checked yet."

"I dreamed of it." My eyes sparkled and a wide grin broke out on my face. Natsume scoffed.

We greeted Subaru in his office and he proceeded my health check and ultrasound.

I wanted to drag out the suspense of knowing whether the baby is a boy or a girl as long as possible, just for the fun and excitement of it. I'm finally going to know the gender of the baby.

After the tests, Subaru sat us down and explained the ultrasound photos and other necessary data.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

I squealed and literally strangled Natsume out of excitement. "I TOLD YOU! IT'S A BOY! BOY!"

"Ok! I got it! Let go of me, woman." Natsume ordered and I continued my little celebration, but let go of Natsume.

Subaru looked at Natsume questionably, seemingly to ask why I'm being so dramatic with his eyes.

"Apparently she dreamed of his gender or something." Natsume explained vaguely and sighed. I sat myself down and gave him a glare.

"_No._" I said sternly. "He visited me in my dreams. He told me he was a boy! He also told me his name is Youichi!"

"Right." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Well, both of you are healthy, right? Can we go now?"

"Of course," Subaru answered simply. "Feel free to leave when you want to."

Natsume got up and left without a word, and I trotted behind him, clutching the ultrasound photo in my hands.

* * *

I caressed my bump gently. It's almost my due date and I'm both excited and nervous as the same time. An emptiness eats me. Will I really part with everything?

I make my way to the couch again and groan when I sit down. The baby is heavy.

Everyone is here today. The house is noisy and lively and it warms my heart watching everyone.

"Hey guys, let's take a picture together." I raise my voice over the commotion and everyone stops what they were doing and eagerly get into positions. Anna and Nono squeal and get the camera set up, before standing behind the sofa.

Natsume did not look exceptionally pleased, but he sat next to me, Aoi on my other side and Hotaru next to her. Everyone else organized themselves around the sofa and tried to fit themselves into the camera screen.

"Ok, ok guys!" Aoi squeals. "One, two, three!"

The camera flashes.

"A silly one!" Koko screams and Anna runs to readjust the camera. The camera flashes again as everyone strikes a pose.

I laugh when the pictures are done and they scatter around the house again, laughing and talking.

Natsume sighs but does not move from beside me.

I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. I bring the camera above us and I whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Natsume."

He doesn't answer as the camera flashes for the third time.

* * *

I kind of understand it now. The reason why Natsume never said he loved me.

It's because if he said it, he would feel like there's nothing more to hold onto. It's like he's letting me slip away. If he doesn't say it back, it's like a reason to live another day.

I understand now.

Thank you, Natsume.

I love you.

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

"Hyuuga-sama!"

I furrow my brows at the sound of three familiar voices yell for me, fear laced in their high-pitched tone.

"She collapsed!"

I ran up the stairs, three at a time, and almost couldn't stop myself in time as I made my way to our room.

Anna, Nono and Aoi were gathered around Mikan's collapsed body, pale with tears in their eyes, looking at me for help. There was blood seeping from her dress, as well as amniotic fluid.

I quickly dialed Imai's number, my hands shaking.

* * *

Subaru and Mikan has been in the room for over ten hours now.

Anna, Nono, Hotaru, Sumire and Aoi often switch roles in helping Subaru, and sometimes they would come out and take a rest. Their faces were pale, sweat dotting their foreheads, and they didn't say anything when the guys asked about her.

My heart is pounding.

I don't think I've ever felt like this before.

Ruka is next to me, giving me a comforting pat once in a while, the others pacing around the hallway like their life depends on it.

I haven't left my spot ever since the gang arrived at my house and scurried to get everything ready for her labour.

My body is on the verge of collapse.

Then, finally, _finally, _everything in the house stops. There is a cry. The cry of a baby.

My eyes grow wide as the door slowly opens, and Anna, Nono, Sumire and Aoi walk out. The last to come out was Hotaru, in her arms was a bundle of bloody towels and buried in them was a baby.

She comes over and motions for me to hold it.

My hands are shaking, numb and freezing, when I hold them out and the creature is so _small _and _light_ as I hold it.

"Where is she?" My voice is calm and rings in the silent hallways. No one says a word.

"Let me see." I hand the baby to Ruka, who looks extremely pale and he carries the baby awkwardly.

"Natsume," Hotaru rarely calls me by name. She shakes her head and tells me not to go in. I hear my blood pounding in my ears.

"Let me _see!_" I hollar and push her aside, Aoi, Ruka and the others trying to convince me not to. I see red.

I enter the room and see Subaru packing his things, a motionless Mikan lying on some bedsheets.

"What happened to her?" I shake.

Subaru gives me a glance and says nothing. He stands up, and makes his way to the door. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Sorry.

That's not what I wanted to hear.

I crouch next to her body and stare. No. She's just tired. She's just asleep. There's no way she's gone.

"Natsume." Hotaru calls again, her voice cracking slightly. I ignore her.

"Mikan," I touch her cold arm lightly. "Mikan? Wake up." My voice cracks.

"Wake up." I whisper again, leaning towards her and setting my forehead against hers. "Wake up, please. Mikan, wake up." I close my eyes and my throat contracts _painfully. _"Don't leave me." My eyes burn behind my eyelids. "I love you."

"Natsume, please." Hotaru's voice is soft and shaky. "Don't do this to yourself anymore. She's gone."

I breathe.

No.

_No._

**_No._**

I slowly sit up and feel everyone's eyes on me. I bring my arm up to my mouth and I viciously bite into myself, breaking the skin, my fangs sinking deep.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Hotaru asks, her voice stronger and alert laced in her words.

I suck and gather my own blood in my mouth, and when it's full, I pull away, ignoring the trickling of blood I leave.

"Natsume, stop!" This time it's Ruka. "You don't know if that'll work!"

I bring her closer to me again. I close my eyes.

And then I press my lips against hers.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter. Will she live? Will she die? SEND ME YOUR GUESSES! Thank you for those who have stuck with me for so long and been so very loyal :) I really, really love you guys and no amount of homework can keep me from writing! (Actually I've been spending all my free time on EXO so..._guilty..._)**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	22. Memories

**Yes! I am back! Did anyone miss me? ;)**

**And here is the much-anticipated chapter! Maybe it will answer _some _questions?**

* * *

I feel light.

If I spread my arms, could I fly?

There is white around me—no, black. Everything is black.

I am falling.

Then I feel myself flowing into a shell, filling up something like water and my feet finally stood on stern ground.

Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes and blinked against the bright, hot sun.

_Where am I?_

I stood up carefully, not really feeling my limbs; I feel so, _so_ numb. I scanned my surroundings in confusion, a wind blew past but only the grass and the leaves rustled and swayed. I couldn't feel it at all.

I began to think. Where was I? How did I get here? I remember being at home, and then—

"Mommy!"

I turned my head to the voice and found a young boy—no more than two or three—running in the field of emerald grass to his mother who was standing a few feet away. Something about the child and his mother seemed unusually familiar, but the two of them were too far for me to see their complexion clearly.

"Be careful, or you'll trip!" The mother called loudly, laughing at her son. The child ran up to her, panting with a huge, happy grin as he rubbed his dirt-covered hands under his nose, smudging some of the dirt on his face.

_"Mommy,"_ the boy whined, "I'm _big _now. I don't trip." His mother gave out a dragged 'oh _really,_' earning an adorable pout from the boy.

I swooned at the lovely sight.

"Really now, you've got dirt all over your face," the mother kneeled down to match his height and took out a white handkerchief from her pocket. "You've always been this careless," she dabbed the handkerchief lightly against his cheeks before she spoke again, lightly and gently.

_"Natsume."_

The name echoed over and over in my mind as I tried to comprehend the situation.

Natsume. This must be his past. The child is Natsume and the women must be his mother, Kaoru.

Suddenly, I understood.

I tried to move my feet, and it took me a whole lot of effort, but when I was finally able to move, I rushed towards them. Their signature raven hair and deep crimson eyes were unmistakable.

Natsume was so cheerful, so bright, so carefree, so _innocent_ as a child. It was so different from how he was now. A sense of loss overwhelmed me.

"Aunt Kaoru!" Another voice called from a distance; this one was much sweeter and lighter.

A young girl, about the same age as Natsume, ran over with a huge grin stretching from ear to ear. Her shoulder length auburn hair was in a messy array on top her head from the wind and her cheeks were tainted a pretty rose pink.

A women almost identical to the girl came behind her, giving the girl and Natsume both an affectionate pat on the head.

"Good morning," Kaoru smiled at both of them, "Mikan, Yuka."

The entire world stilled as the two names registered in my head. Mikan. Yuka.

_Me._

My head throbbed and my vision blurred as I watched the kids holding hands and laughing as they played, the two mothers smiling and talking animatedly like best friends.

My heart clenched painfully.

_Yuka. _So that was my mother's name. So that was how she looked. So that was how gentle her smile was.

The world spun around me and it was so intense I had to close my eyes. Then everything stilled, and I cautiously opened my eyes.

What I saw shocked me.

An abandoned warehouse.

It must have been extremely dark, but I could see fine, as if the room was just dimly lit.

There is a girl I don't recognize in front of me. A beautiful smile adorned her beautiful face.

"Natsume," her voice is smooth and washes over me like water. Something that draws me to her. But then I realize it's not me. It's Natsume.

I saw it through his eyes, saw what he saw.

"Natsume, love." She slowly comes over and holds out her hand, caressing my cheek. I shiver. "Don't be angry with me. It's my job." I feel the cold muzzle of a gun against my heart.

There is a bang. The sound of a gunshot.

And then there is black.

* * *

I saw it through his eyes, saw what he saw. The things that he felt, the things that he thought washed over me again and again like endless tidal waves, knocking the air out my lungs.

He laughed. Or was it me?

Then it happened again. A low, deep laugh—more like a chuckle—bubbled out from his—my—mouth.

Then nothing.

He—I—stared at the pooling blood that continued spreading like wildfire in a dry forest, swallowing and staining everything in dark crimson. The color blinded me, but I could not squint nor look away.

I just stared.

Stared until it vaguely registered that the pool had reached my shoes, going around it, under it, soaking it. When I took a step forward, all I heard was squish, squish, _squish._

A disgusting sound.

Revolting.

Bile rose in my throat, threatening to spill out.

I looked at my hands.

Covered in blood.

They were motionless.

_Revolting. _

Then I heard his voice, soft and low, echo in my—his—head. _I killed her._

Then there was an odd sense of satisfaction. Relief. A feeling that could only be described as 'emptiness,' it's sole existence born from the thought of 'being alive.'

Then he let his hands fall to his sides limply, blood trickling down his long, slender fingers and dripping onto the puddle under his feet with a soft and rhythmic _drip, drip, drip._

_I killed her, _his voice echoed again. _I killed her._

I wanted to scream, wanted to crawl up and cry and ask why he had to be the one to do this. But his body froze mine. I could not move, or scream, or even utter a word, just stare for as long as he stared.

Finally, he ripped his eyes away from the red and the blonde and the azure, turned around and started walking. Casually, laxly, as if he was merely taking a peaceful walk through the park.

He roughly pulled open the heavy metal gates of the warehouse, his blood-soaked hands sliding over it and slipping slightly, the handle painted over in red. He—I—squinted at the sudden bright light from the full moon, sitting high and proud over the sky, looking down on him—me—mocking us.

_I saw what you did, _it seemed to whisper, _you poor, poor boy._

I wanted to ball my fists and scream that it wasn't his fault, that _he _would've been killed if he didn't do this. But his silence silenced my words as well. Without a word, or even a grit of his teeth, back facing the warehouse, he pulled his hand out from his already bloodstained pant-pockets, held his hand high in the air, above his head, and with a loud, distinct snap of his fingers, the warehouse burst into bright flames.

I wanted to look back once more, to see the flames, to perhaps hope to see the familiar blonde and azure coming towards us. But he did not have the same urge as me, and he merely walked away without looking at the flames he set off once.

He ran.

I ran with him.

I could feel his mind touching mine, and he had no thoughts. He was as blank as a white sheet of paper. His body was tense as he bounded from tree to tree with the speed of a ferocious jaguar.

Somewhere in the corner of his mind, I believe he kept chanting, 'don't think. Don't think.'

Through his eyes, I saw the familiar shadow of the mansion. Suddenly, I felt relieved. I wanted to go home and curl up in my room, sleep everything off and believe it was just a bad nightmare.

Natsume still felt nothing.

He just kept running.

Natsume's body forced him to slow down as he reached the doorway of his house, and the door creaked loudly as he opened it.

Without hesitation, he headed straight for his own room, the house as dark as I first came. He flew up the stairs, made his way into his room—my eyes lingered on my own room door, but his quick speed did not allow me to dilly-dally—then he slammed the door shut as if he used all his strength into that one action. The loud banging sound made me jump, but still, his body froze mine.

Then all of a sudden, he broke.

In the darkness of his room, in his small, small sanctuary, that was when he really shattered. The walls around his mind came crumbling down, the nonchalant and calm facade on his face was swiped off.

Wave after wave of emotions washed over me, drowning me, coming and going so quickly I didn't understand most of them.

The strongest was betrayal.

Then anger.

Then guilt.

Sorrow.

Love.

Then pain dominated his being.

I could physically feel his lungs squeezing together every time he breathed, as if they were about to collapse on him, and every heartbeat was the feeling of a thousand needles pricking it.

But still, the pain he mentally and physically felt could not be described. He was mentally breaking down. It was like the second his mind went into turmoil, his body also began to shut down.

He was clenching his fists, he was shaking, gritting his teeth, hissing from the pain. So much pain. So, so much.

Then came the questions.

_Didn't she love me? Why did she do that to me? Was it my fault? Was it my fault for allowing her to come too close? Was it my fault to allow myself to get drawn by her? Was it my fault for forgetting who I was?_

Vampire.

Bloodsucker.

Murderer.

Demon.

Monster.

If I had the freedom to move my hands, I would cover my ears. His voice kept echoing and repeating in my head, the same words over and over again.

Murderer.

Monster.

Vampire.

I wished I could hold him, tell him that being a vampire does not automatically make him a murderer, nor a monster. To tell him that he had what many humans wanted: a long life, power, loyalty of his people.

But I couldn't. I could only watch as he leaned against the wall, his breathing shallow and shaky.

He stared at his bloody hands again.

Then to my surprise and confusion, he brought them up to his lips and gave his palm a long, slow lick, as if he was trying to savor the taste.

He licked his lips slowly, a soft chuckle bubbling out from his mouth.

I looked down, a clump rising in my throat.

Then he walked over to his desk, pulling open the top drawer, and to my horror pulled out a thin dagger.

He held it, staring at it, running his hand over the flat part of the blade. I gulped, wondering what he was going to do with it.

He sat down on his desk, calmly, and when I tried to find out what he was thinking, I found his mind blank.

He set his hands on top of his desk, his left hand open and flat. He paused for a second, and my heart sped up even more with fear and anticipation. He held the dagger in his right hand tightly, then brought it up over his hand, and my eyes widened in alarm. I tried to stop him with my own body, but I had no control.

He brought his right hand down, stabbing the dagger through the palm of his left hand. Blood oozed out as he pushed it in farther. He pulled the dagger back out, a hole in his palm, the dagger and desk covered in blood.

But then, after a few seconds, his flesh and skin knit back together on their own and not a scar was left of it.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

His heart lurched with hatred for himself.

He brought the dagger down again and again, over and over again, trying to make the hole permanent, but it healed just as quickly as he opened it.

Finally, he threw the dagger across the room in frustration and stress, the knife skidding over the floor, leaving several blood stains, before hitting the wall with a soft 'bump.' Natsume covered his face with his hands, his entire being shaking, his bloodied hands stained his hair and cheeks—with her blood or his, I wasn't so sure.

But I realized, that after everything that happened, Natsume never cried once.

Never.

* * *

**I lied. This is _NOT _the last chapter. In fact, it is _far _from the last chapter. I'm sure some of you are happy about this, but maybe the majority isn't because of my excruciatingly slow updates. Either way, sorry! :D Please wait for my next chapter! More will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Pleas R&amp;R!**


	23. Vampire

**This is a bit shorter than the previous chapters...wrote it all in a few hours...I hope you guys like it! Thanks for your reviews and for sticking with me~**

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama!" I heard the shrill voices of Anna and Nono call for me. I quickly made my way over, my brows furrowed as I wonder what happened.

They were in her room. It's been well over two weeks and she still hasn't woken up. What I did managed to keep her alive, but there were consequences to that. Big consequences. I don't even know if I want her to wake up or not.

I didn't want to know what I had done to her.

I come in to see the shocked girls, their face a mix of shock and joy. They kept whispering, "She's awake, she's awake."

I froze. Exhilaration pumped through my veins in a kind of itchy sensation as I made my way over to her sleeping form on the bed.

Her eyes were fluttering. I held my breath.

Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing the familiar auburn eyes I didn't know I missed.

"…Nat…" Her voice is soft and hoarse. My breathing quickened. "…Sume…"

"I'm here," I whispered, holding onto her cold hand tightly. "I'm here, love."

She smiled. I felt myself crack. "Natsume…Natsume…how long have I…?"

"A little more than two weeks." I tell her softly. She nods, and tries to sit up. Anna and Nono panic behind me, but I signal for them to stay put as I help her up. She smiles again, more easily now, but then her face turns into worry as if she remembered something.

"Youichi." She grasps my hand tightly. "Where's Youichi? Is he safe?"

"Calm down." I tell her strictly. "Youichi's fine. He's asleep in the nursery right now."

Her face relaxes. "I want to see him." She squeezes my hand again. "Please, can I see him?"

My eyes softens as I watch her. I let out a slow nod and she immediately gets out of bed, almost tripping over herself. Her legs were unsteady, and she had barely any strength to stand, but I held her arm and led her to the nursery.

I see it for the first time. Her expression as a mother. She gazes at little Youichi like he was the post precious and beautiful thing in the world. She slowly reaches and holds his tiny hands between her fingers.

Then she cries.

"I'm alive." She whispers, turning towards me and buries her face against my chest. "I'm alive. Little Youichi is alive."

"Yes," I say back, holding her close, missing her soothing voice. "You're alive."

* * *

"So," I say as I set my mug against my lap, my fingers savoring the warmth the liquid inside gave off. It took me several days to recover, and Subaru had to come in often to check up on me. I wasn't fully recovered, but I was getting there. "What exactly happened that day?"

"Youichi's birth…" Nono starts. "Was extremely difficult. It took over ten hours for you to give birth."

I gulp at the thought.

"After that…" Anna takes over softly. "You…you…you died."

My hands go cold again. The warmth of the mug didn't help.

"Hyuuga saved you." Hotaru says, shaking her head. "That idiot. I told him not to do it."

"Well, it saved her, didn't it?" Ruka argues and Hotaru throws him a glare to shut him up.

"What exactly did he do?" I urge and Ruka goes silent, while Hotaru sighs.

"He gave you his blood." She spits. "The blood of a vampire can heal diseases and wounds. But the blood of a Pureblood can…" She stops and doesn't know how to phrase it properly.

I blink and wait for her to continue.

"Let me say it." Natsume comes over and says flatly. "All of you should leave." They exit the room without another word. It's just me and him. Suddenly, I feel nervous.

Natsume sits across from me, his eyes intense. Then he bows his head like he was ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" You say softly, touching his hand but he pulls back.

"The blood of a Pureblood can turn a human into a vampire." He forces out the words. "You…You drank my blood. You're not human anymore."

The truth sinks into me. I did feel strange ever since I woke up. I didn't feel like my old self. Subaru often gave me something to drink, saying it was medicine to help me recover faster.

Now I know what it was.

They were blood tablets. Subaru didn't want me to thirst for blood.

I start shaking, feeling extremely cold. I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort. Natsume gives me a look that almost registered as guilty. "I'm sorry," he whispers again.

"No," I shake my head. "It's not your fault."

"I was selfish." He grit his teeth. "I didn't want to let you go."

"Please," I beg. "Stop it, Natsume. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry," he held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Mikan."

"It's not like that." I hug him, feel him shake in my arms. "It's not like that at all. I was a vampire. A long, long time ago."

Natsume stiffens, he pulls away, crimson eyes wide as he registers my words. His brows furrow together as he tries to understand. "What?"

"It's hard to explain." I admit. Then an odd idea hits me. "Natsume, please bite me."

Natsume hesitates, but leans in anyway. I know he doesn't have the fear of taking too much blood, after all, I won't die anymore. Not like fragile humans.

I feel the familiar pain his fangs bring as he sinks them into my veins. I almost scream, but I kiss his neck instead. I feel him suck slowly, letting my blood fill him up.

I close my eyes.

After moments, he pulls back.

"I don't remember ever seeing you." He says softly after a moment of silence. "I don't remember anything like that at all."

"I suppose not." I smile softly. "Or else you would have remembered me the first time we met."

He gives me a lost look. "You're a vampire."

"I am." I nod and he shakes his head, covering his eyes with his hand.

"No," he says firmly. "You don't understand…you…you're a _Pureblood._"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"You're blood." He looks at me and his eyes are now a blazing crimson. "No normal vampire's blood can taste like that." His eyes widen in realization. "No wonder you had such a unique smell and taste before."

"Natsume…" I try to calm him but he's shaking as everything hits him all at once.

"No wonder why father said you were dangerous." He mumbles. "'It's what she will become in the future that will be dangerous.' I finally understand."

"Natsume, you're scaring me." I say, alert. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." He admits, his face twisted in pain. "It's just…something bad's going to happen. You're in danger."

He takes my hand and gives it a tight squeeze.

* * *

"Mikan?" I wake up to find her side of the bed empty. It was still warm. Sudden panic surges through me. "Mikan!"

I see flashes of blonde and azure again, the way Luna looked when she died. But then I see Mikan's lifeless body again, how I almost lost her.

I look for her frantically. "Mikan! Mikan! Dammit, where are you!"

Black spots appear in my vision. I'm going crazy. Worst scenarios flash through my eyes and all I hear is the pumping of blood.

"Mikan!" I stop as I finally find her. She is in the garden, next to the nursery, rocking Youichi in her arms and singing a soft lullaby. The moonlight illuminates her face and I am able to finally breathe normally.

"Mikan," I breathe as I go towards her, and she looks up at me, surprised. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Natsume?" She let's out a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I heard Youichi cry so I came to lull him back to sleep." She looks at him lovingly. "He's already asleep."

I follow her back to the nursery and wait until she sets Youichi back into the crib.

She turns towards me, her head cocked. "You look so pale. What happened? Nightmare?"

"I was looking for you." I say, lost in her large eyes. "I thought…I thought something happened to you."

"Natsume," her gaze turns sad as she wraps her arms around my neck and I instinctively pull her closer to my body. I breathe in her soothing scent. "You're scaring yourself. See?" She tiptoes and gives me a kiss. "I'm here. I'm alive. Nothing's going to happen to me."

I didn't believe her. Not even for a second. There was a churning feeling in my stomach that just _told _me something bad would happen. But I let her soothe me and believe for a moment that everything was fine.

She's in my arms. She's breathing. She's warm. She's alive.

That's all I needed at the moment.

* * *

"Here's the rest of the documents." A middle-aged man with silver hair and gray-blue eyes sets a file down on the desk.

A woman skims through it and puts it away without much care. She leans forward and folds her hands on the desk. "How is she?"

"She woke up a few days ago." The man replies as the woman taps her nails against the table, her chin resting on her palm as she thinks.

"She returned to being a Pureblood."

"Yes," the man softens his gaze as he watches her.

She closes her eyes and makes an expression that's almost painful. "It's been so long…"

"Are you alright?" The man asks, slightly worried at the unusual emotions that the woman is going through. "Should I—"

"No," she massages her temples. "I'm fine. We'll proceed with the plan. Start them up right away."

The man bows respectfully before he leaves the room, his shoes clicking off the marble floor and the door clicking closed behind him.

The woman sighs as she leans back in her chair. She picks up a photo from the desk and runs her thumb over the people in it. They were smiling. Something she hasn't been able to do for so long.

"You miss her too, right?" She whispers. "We'll be able to see her soon. I'll regain what was yours."

* * *

**I was lazy and missed Christmas...So I wish you all a Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! I wish all of you a better year in 2017. Thank you so much for those who sticked with me all this time...It's been such a long time since I've been on FFN. Four years. Wow, I feel like I actually made a lot of friends here. Those people who read and review almost all my stories, thank you so much. Really. You don't know how much it means to me. I agree that you shouldn't write for the sake of being famous or popular, but for yourself. But it never hurts to know that people enjoy your writing.**

**I'll keep writing. :) I'll try to finish this story. Please keep reading!**

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
